


Fall Into the Cold Ocean

by tsukikaede



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikaede/pseuds/tsukikaede
Summary: （会是个长篇，英西海战au也就是说，时间挪到比原设定早了一百多年的时候啦）1584年，西班牙海军准将阿尔曼多·萨拉查指挥沉默玛丽号在加勒比群岛附近为商船护航，在这场旅途中他捡到了一个名为杰克·斯派洛的男孩。两年后，杰克分化成Omega，并且被萨拉查标记。然而两人的关系却出现了各种问题，杰克愈发不满笼中金丝雀的生活，而萨拉查又是个控制欲很强的人，两人之间的年龄与阅历差距加剧了问题的复杂程度。此时，西班牙与英格兰的战争即将爆发。杰克在舞会中再次遇到了他的老熟人赫克托·巴博萨，海盗巴博萨此时的身份是流亡欧洲大陆的英格兰天主教徒，这一切又会有什么阴谋？杰克会为了自由做到何种地步，他会出卖萨拉查吗？
Relationships: Armando Salazar/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

（会是个长篇，故事背景设在近代欧洲的英西战争时期）

第一章：

1587年二月，英格兰与西班牙的战争已断断续续进行了数年，尽管如此，很多人还是对未来持乐观态度，觉得最终的胜利会属于西班牙而非英国。这是荣耀与灾厄共存的年代，基督教分裂为天主教与新教两个阵营，战乱愈演愈烈，从神圣罗马帝国蔓延到欧洲大部分地区，波及殖民地。航路上有沉船、财宝、怪异的魔法，狼群一般的私掠船在伏击商船，水手与冒险家们描绘奇特的海怪；沿途的群岛上有逃犯、小偷、碰运气的投机者，皮条客与提起裙摆的女人，陆地总是拥挤，而海面广阔。

“那时我本以为你会老老实实留在他的庄园，过上稳定的生活，你只是被好心的西班牙军官在修道院里捡到的可怜男孩，”巴博萨随手将苹果核扔进水里，拿衣襟擦擦手，他咧开嘴时，新嵌的金牙闪闪发光，“万一他真给你搞了一个体面点的身份呢？你继续住在什么别墅，继续戴上雪白的拉夫领，出门坐两匹良种马拉的车，在舞会上跟别的Omega……”

“然后你就有机会名正言顺地当上黑珍珠号的船长，有空别忘了看望留在陆地上的杰克船长。”杰克看穿了巴博萨的想法，他稍微向后仰，瞄了一眼巴博萨，似乎想起来了什么重要的事，“其实我最近在想，我们得从他那里尽量搞点值钱的东西，怎么说，现在看上去又要开战了，到时候把他们卖给英格兰海军。”现在的杰克终于能十分流利地说出这句话，不会有半点迟疑，或者他以为的迟疑。他身上穿的是一件面料昂贵的衬衫，上面蹭了不少泥巴。

巴博萨得意地说，“听上去是个好计划，你以前怎么没这样想过。一位子爵应该不会穷到哪里去。不过，英格兰是赢不了的。尽管整个英格兰上下都在私掠船的生意上分红。”他这一阵子应该生活得不错，手上多了几个戒指，看款式是法国造的，谁知道他有没有抢过法国商船。私掠船毕竟不同于真正的海盗，只能对指定国家的商船进行劫掠，但是想让这群曾经是海盗的人完全遵守规定，也不是一件容易的事。 

他又想了想，补充道，“如果让蒂格船长知道他那十五岁的儿子跟了个西班牙佬，年龄上还有点差距。”

“你下次见到他，记得跟伟大的蒂格船长问候一下我的妈妈，她一直气色不错。”

他们的谈话持续了一会儿，首先是讨论关于如何给巴博萨找个合适的身份，一位“英格兰私掠船大副”肯定会引来西班牙人的火枪子弹。巴博萨应当改头换面，扮成流亡梵蒂冈的英格兰天主教教士似乎不错，巴博萨并非对文化人的事一窍不通，然而长年的海盗生涯让这家伙渐渐养成了把《圣经》撕来引火的习惯。更多的时间被消耗在关于分成的争论，尽管他们的计划还未成型，钱财的分配始终是最值得考虑的。

留给杰克的时间并不多，他必须在黄昏之前回去，回到他的“麻雀笼子”，解开头发，换上他讨厌的衣服——绣金的白底紧身裤袜、丝绸吊袜带、袖口缀有蕾丝的短衬衣，打扮成在上流社会讨生活的Omega应有的模样。那些Omega往往皮肤白皙，瓷器般的颜色，敏锐地打量alpha们的背影，每个月都学会几种新的舞步。杰克并不排斥与他们对话，他在人前谎话连篇，他的alpha也纵容他这样。他懂得何时装作乖巧的模样，在旁人面前自称出身殖民地的体面人家，从小被寄养在修道院，最大的兴趣是去小教堂玩，omega们在明面上恭维他，虽然只是为了讨好萨拉查。

萨拉查偶尔会领他参加舞会，他是个聪明的男孩，很快学会了一些技巧来应付搭讪。有些别的贵族在舞会上注意到杰克的蜜色肌肤，在那些贵族眼里，来自殖民地的Omega天生就被情热充盈，难以掌控，倘若这样的Omega丰沛的需求不被满足，那么其骨子里的疯狂就会被激发出来。这种先入为主的观念，使得他们既羡慕别人能拥有殖民地的Omega，又不住地对Omega进行试探，试图印证他们深信不疑的偏见，譬如被寄养在修道院即意味着要压制Omega天性中更强烈的情热，这是一种很好的佐证。

夜幕降临的时候，萨拉查没有来找杰克，他应该是去参加了军事会议，得到了国王的传召也说不定，很有可能一直呆在船上。杰克懒得考虑这个问题，他与女仆们玩闹，心里又开始盘算如何与巴博萨瓜分并未得到的财宝。女仆们尝试哄着他，就算这也是被要求的任务，她们早就擅作主张给他的经历编造出过度泛滥的悲伤，所以会背地里抹着眼泪同情他，忧心他以后的出路，替他为没足月就夭亡的小崽子祈祷。

但是，杰克一点也不喜欢女仆们这样。

午夜过后萨拉查匆匆来到杰克的卧室，他的身上带着海风的气息。他们谁都没有开灯，萨拉查借着月光褪下杰克身上长及膝盖的柔软睡袍，将他的omega搂在怀里。

萨拉查拨开杰克浓密的长发，低头吻向omega后颈的腺体，开始抚摸怀抱中少年的身躯。

“可能要打仗了，小麻雀。”alpha突然提起这个话题。

“是因为你的那个上司？叫什么来着……圣克鲁斯？”杰克听见“战争”的字眼，迷迷糊糊地回应，他决定不再表现出自己多知道了什么。

萨拉查没有理会杰克的疑问，而是接着说了下去，“是与英格兰的战争。”他手上的动作开始驱散杰克的倦意，让omega感到疑惑的是，为什么alpha会在这种时候说战争的话题。

等自己稍微清醒了一下，杰克很快就反应过来，必定是由于萨拉查要离开一阵子，才会跟他谈及这些。omega察觉莫名其妙出现轻微的胃痛，难道是晚餐吃多了蛋黄酱的缘故，他没有那么脆弱不堪。他感觉到萨拉查的一只手掐住他的侧腰，另一只手移向他平坦的小腹，仿佛这个部位仍旧如同他记忆中那样微微凸起。

（未完待续）

注释：近代的确有一些人会对殖民地的人持有那种偏见。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章：

萨拉查离开得很早，确切来说是在晨光熹微的时候就匆匆离去。杰克恍恍惚惚记得窗帘缝隙中漏下的微弱光线，他翻了个身，嘟囔一声“阿尔曼多”，撒娇似的。他听到抖动衣服的声音，还想说些什么却没说出来，只是又一次沉沉睡去。

一个关于航海的梦境迎接了熟睡的杰克。梦中的海面天气晴朗，万里无云，炽热的阳光照得他的手臂也热乎乎的，他嗅到海风的咸味，于是爬上桅杆，眺望远处的孤岛，一只羽翼丰满的海鸥落在他手边，偏过头静静盯着他，一副不怀好意的模样。

他伸手去驱赶海鸥，这笨笨的飞禽怎么可能给从小在船上爬上爬下的杰克船长制造难题，在桅杆顶端挪动半步实属小事一桩。他未曾料到的是，这次的他仿佛失去了引以为傲的敏捷，在一脚踏空之后朝下坠落，仓促之际甚至来不及抓住桅杆上的绳索。

杰克在柔软的被褥间挣扎着醒来，可能还带了一句短促的惊呼。梦里的他似乎位于迷雾夫人号的甲板上，他毫不想念那艘船，因为没有船能比得上黑珍珠号，但他想念蒂格船长的吉他，他发誓不会说这音乐聒噪。

他的身旁空空荡荡，alpha早已离开，应该是去忙海军的事了。少年打着哈欠穿好衬衣，赤脚踏上地毯，按铃叫女仆送点吃的，他有香槟喝，有葡萄吃，但没有朗姆酒。他拢了拢头发，手指没有碰到腺体上的咬痕，他忽然意识到，自己上次将一堆零零碎碎编进发辫已不知是何时，还有他的头巾，究竟是丢到了哪里。

想到这里他推开窗户，轻盈地跃上窗台，从这个位置往下看，是庭院里修剪整齐的树丛。这时，他注意到一点动静从背后传来，杰克回头望去，站在卧室门口的是几名手持水瓶与托盘的女仆。

“您不能这样……”名叫玛丽安的女仆冲上前去，那架势活像在接舷战中扑向敌人，她跟杰克还算熟悉一些。杰克忍不住怀疑女仆们是否会暗地里说他“没教养”，说不定在她们眼中，这个年轻的Omega已经疯了，“流产以来长期的郁郁寡欢”逼疯了他。

在女仆的尖叫声中，杰克跳了下去，轻捷地在地面上打了个滚儿，他的脚底不出意外地蹭满了泥土，树枝划伤了他的小腿。

如果萨拉查在这里的话，他会抱起杰克，就像他曾经做的那样，一把接住从橘子树上跳下的男孩。

最终杰克还是规规矩矩地跟女仆们回去，躺在浴缸里洗干净身上的泥土与血迹。热水带来的是慵懒的感觉，有那么一瞬间，杰克怀疑自己并不在伊比利亚半岛，他还在沉船湾，他经历的这几年只不过是初次宿醉之后的长梦，属于沉船湾黏糊糊的热夜，倘若睁开眼睛还能见到远方星星点点的灯火。这让他萌生出一种迷茫，自己所做的究竟是为了什么，风暴中心的漩涡还是庄园里的落日余晖。

与此同时，萨拉查仍在办公室思索一些必要的问题，作为海军准将的他有太多事务要解决。来自英格兰，几经辗转传到西班牙的消息是战争的预兆，英格兰人斩首了玛丽·斯图亚特，这意味着再无妥协的可能。自从西班牙使团被以某种荒诞无稽的借口赶出英国以来，有人在等待议和，也有人在静候战事。前一天的军事会议上，圣克鲁斯侯爵【1】再三强调，倘若“英格兰的恶棍”打算先发制人，西班牙海军需要警惕突然袭击。

实际上，西班牙已经做好了讨伐英格兰的准备。国王降下谕旨，要求估算将要到来的战争所需。西班牙得准备足够多的盖伦帆船，以及武装商船，再加上其他军需物资，这意味着巨大的财政压力，战争的开始也是债务的开始。

如果真正开战的话，萨拉查得继续在战争中证明自己。在他小时候，他的父亲一度位居海军上将，却因为叛国落到人人唾骂的地步，沦为阶下囚。他的母亲因此被关进济贫院，一年不到就死在那里【2】。就算隔了那么多年，闭上眼睛，萨拉查还能清晰地回想起那一天，一群人闯进他的家里，粗鲁地踏上台阶，简短的宣告簇拥着一个词“叛徒”。家中横生的变故让萨拉查过早饱尝人间的凉薄滋味，也叫他下定决心为恢复家族昔日的荣誉而殚精竭虑，无论是在战场上还是在办公室中。

他不是不需要休息，舞会并非真正的消遣，尤其是舰队返航之后，他的小麻雀能让他心情舒缓不少。小麻雀从不会跟萨拉查要钱要珠宝，也不会怂恿他“争一争高点的位子”，比起戴上红宝石项链跳一支时兴舞蹈，这位年轻的Omega更喜欢攀爬花园中的橘子树。

“这没什么复杂的，我更喜欢爬桅杆。”杰克吃下熟透的橘子，手指沾了橘汁的颜色，他举起手用衣袖擦擦嘴，跳下去有萨拉查接住他。

萨拉查当然记得几年前的那个阴雨天，并不是在杰克与旁人提及的修道院里，而是在海上。杰克被从海水中捞起来的时候已经冻得嘴唇发青，纤细的胳膊不住颤抖，活像一只落水的小麻雀，萨拉查脱下自己的斗篷给男孩披上。男孩的睫毛上挂着水珠，湿润的焦糖色眼睛看向萨拉查。

在海军准将的预料中，男孩此时的目光应该只是怯生生的，然而杰克并非如此，他的眼神里还有别的存在。

被带回马德里之后，杰克开始熟悉这个繁忙的城市，西班牙的新都城。上流社会的礼仪没有什么特别困难的地方，早在第一顿饭的时候杰克已明白在举止上只要模仿他人就足够了，尽管叫他不理解的是，身为体面人竟然连吃个饭都得对付一堆调羹与刀叉。他没吃到喜欢的菠萝蜜，但布丁美味至极使他差点去舔盘子。

关键问题在于，绅士是不喝朗姆酒的，萨拉查笑着说，这种酒过于粗劣。

杰克也会走进宅邸的书房，萨拉查将他抱在怀里，亲亲他的头发，一笔一划教他书写西班牙语，用花体字母写下优美的诗句，“当玫瑰和百合的色彩，还呈现在你的面庞上”【3】。

萨拉查至今仍未结过婚，这不意味着他对婚姻之事持完全的排斥态度，倘若有迫切的利益需要，他会在适当的时候踏入婚姻。父母在世时曾经给他做主订下过婚约，他家出事以后，未婚妻随即退婚毁约另寻别人。他只见过自己的那位未婚妻一次，连名字都记不得了，那是一位神情严肃的女性beta，某位侯爵家的千金，年龄比他大几岁，似乎对舞会不是很热衷。

也许有朝一日他会结婚，他的庄园会迎来另一位主人。在那种情况下他没必要放弃杰克，上流社会婚姻的本质是利益关系而非爱情。杰克还相当年轻，他们还会再有孩子的。

（未完待续）

注：1、圣克鲁斯侯爵，历史上当时的西班牙无敌舰队司令。1588年，舰队司令由西多尼亚公爵继任。

2、关于萨拉查的早年经历，出自加勒比海盗官方小说。

3、出自加尔西拉索·德·拉·维加的诗歌《当玫瑰和百合的色彩》


	3. Chapter 3

第三章：

舞会乍看上去跟从前没什么区别，自从一系列源头在英格兰的坏消息传遍西班牙上流社会之后——在他们看来这属于让整个天主教世界忍无可忍的罪行，气氛在不知不觉中改变，应当严惩异教徒的使命感弥漫开去。无论是在贫民窟的陋巷，还是在郊外的庄园中，对战争的预测占据了人们的心。舞会里的人们闲谈意大利、樱桃树与糟糕的天气，谈论珍宝船运送的丝绸与黄金，话题总不知不觉往尼德兰与英格兰上凑，他们盼望从战争中发财，又担心战争影响银行业的生意。

萨拉查对外说自己是杰克的监护人，除非刻意装作不解，谁不知道在宅邸中精心饲养一个年轻美丽的Omega意味着什么。一般来说，这样的Omega往往以情爱与金钱作为养料，打扮得漂漂亮亮，躺到金主怀里算计以后的出路。

没人会天真地觉得杰克将成为“萨拉查夫人”。有道是部分人过了三十岁就以牵线搭桥为副业，比如说塔拉戈纳男爵之流，他们忙不迭询问萨拉查对一场合乎身份地位的婚姻的看法，形容与某个出身不错的Omega或beta结婚是“顶好的打算”。萨拉查耐心倾听，细致考虑，然后以各种理由婉拒。

不似初来乍到时对舞会表现出兴奋与好奇，杰克越来越懂得礼节也越来越厌倦舞会，唯有说一些巧妙的谎话是个乐子，他不喜欢一些特定的人用贪婪的眼光看他，最讨厌塔拉戈纳男爵直接拿殖民地的Omega开玩笑。

这天早些时候，萨拉查让杰克坐在他的膝盖上，解开omega的衬衣纽扣，“我将有一阵子不回来，海军都要赶去加的斯港。”

在港口集结一只庞大的舰队，不可能完全瞒住旁人，萨拉查告诉杰克也没关系。

“也就是说，那里有很多船。”杰克感到十分愉快，但萨拉查接下来的动作很快让他无暇顾及这件事。

杰克回忆起这番对话，于是他仰起脸看萨拉查，“我听女仆说，加的斯港有热闹的复活节庆典，还有很多杂耍艺人。”

萨拉查把手中的酒杯递给侍者，回答，“海军开拔还得等几天，我可以让人先送你去加的斯港。”近来愈发繁忙的公务缩减了他跟小麻雀呆在一起的时间，加的斯港是个挺安全的地方。

杰克毕竟年轻得很，萨拉查不难猜到杰克的小脑袋里在想什么。但是，总有那么一会儿，他忽然会隐隐约约觉得，好似隔了一层薄纱，还欠缺一丁点他所不知道的东西。

几位绅士走来与萨拉查攀谈，话题关于舰队在殖民地的护航工作，杰克漫不经心地走开，想去露台透透气。

他路过了几位正在谈笑的淑女，她们发梢缀的珍珠微微摇晃。半句话冷不丁进入杰克耳中， “……甚至跑到这种地方来募捐。”灯光照在她们的宝石耳坠上闪闪发亮，对如今的杰克来说，小偷小摸的意愿不再那么难以抑制。

还没走几步，杰克听到一个熟悉的声音，尽管语气变得彬彬有礼，仿佛在刻意装出文化人的腔调。

“我愿意带领我的学生们充任舰队的领航员，邪恶的异教徒不可饶恕。”

他顺着声音望去，瞅见一张意想不到的面孔，赫克托·巴博萨身穿教士长袍，作出一个夸张而虔诚的手势，跟两位绅士一边谈话一边走来。赫克托受过良好的教育，尽管在海盗船上混了几年，重新拾起来那套文化修养也不至于一窍不通，就是需要避免不慎流露出粗鲁的举止。

赫克托肯定也注意到了他，现在收回目光已经来不及了， 他们互相看向对方，目光明显是看向熟悉的人之时才会出现的。

萨拉查的声音突然在杰克背后响起，“你认识赫克托博士？”

现在可不是拆穿这位假博士的时候，否认相识必定会引人怀疑。杰克愣了愣神，急忙回答，“他是我小时候认识的一位教士。”他没敢再多说，赫克托的举动着实让他吃惊，他原本以为那天在码头上谈论假扮教士的计划也只是玩笑而已，海盗总是不按常理出牌，在西班牙人眼皮子底下假扮教士属于极其恣意的冒险行为。这种事也只有海盗做得，将圣经撕来点火，信奉巫术与海上的异教神明，这样的人无论是假扮天主教徒还是假扮土耳其人，都没有一丁点负担。

然而冒充博士混进正经舞会，仅凭一人之力怎能做到完美无缺，杰克突然想明白，是英国人让“赫克托博士”出现在这里的。赫克托那天的话语也是某种意义上的试探。

“你们看看，连经年累月不出书斋的赫克托博士，都舍得从亚平宁半岛赶来。” 塔拉戈纳男爵的嗓门还是如此矫揉造作。这话语如同他跟赫克托博士是老朋友，杰克猜他们俩大概上个礼拜才认识。

在后续的谈话中，杰克得知，“赫克托博士”是一位虔诚的天主教徒，早在英格兰迫害天主教之时流亡海外，一度在加勒比群岛、马达加斯加传播福音，后来于梵蒂冈城的某条僻静小巷里开班授课，兢兢业业培养新一代教士。

在当时，流亡的英格兰天主教徒们丝毫没有放弃对信仰阵地的争夺，他们教育出年轻的天主教士，秘密渡海前往英格兰传播天主教信仰，或是为本土一些仍旧笃信天主教的乡绅提供支持，乃至引发小规模叛乱。这一任务危险而艰苦，一旦身份被识破，下场就是酷刑伺候，英格兰新教徒会毫不客气地把揪出的天主教士撕成字面意思上的碎块。可这些折磨动摇不了教士们的决心，他们志愿报名西班牙海军的领航员，凭借自身对英格兰海岸的熟悉，希望在往后西班牙进攻英格兰的时候出一份力，让一度被异教徒把持的英格兰恢复天主教的荣光。

赫克托博士很快从人群中挤过来，开始赞美萨拉查，无非是准将当年捍卫天主教的功绩。十六年前的萨拉查真是位青年才俊，在勒班陀战役崭露头角，指挥“沉默玛丽号”——有同样的名字却不是现在这艘船，击沉四艘奥斯曼战舰。这场战役发生时，杰克还没出生呢，这并不能阻碍他想象火光冲天的海面，想象折断的桅杆，想象水中挣扎的船员，想象奥斯曼沉船中的财宝。

博士开腔讲起一堆有感而发的坚信之语。萨拉查听得心不在焉，早年经历的一切给他的心里埋下了怀疑。只不过当下从国王到舰队司令一个比一个虔诚，他也应该在人前表现出笃信者的模样，按时做弥撒经常忏悔，恨不得拿书房充作隐修士的居所。

萨拉查的直觉让他警惕眼前的赫克托博士，他不会允许这位谈吐暂无纰漏的文化人过分接近杰克，哪怕他们之前认识，哪怕赫克托只是个beta。

（未完待续）

注： 关于赫克托·巴博萨，为了区别，假身份“博士”的时候会称呼名，别的时候称呼姓。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章：

暮春初夏是出门游玩的好时节，暗沉沉的雨季消逝得无影无踪，阳光照得无花果叶子发亮，风信子在庭院中盛放。

午后的加的斯城是那么悠闲自在，巡回剧团的演出极大地取悦了城中的贵族与体面市民，他们将戏剧业视为下等行当，生活调剂中又缺不了看戏这一项。哪怕国王也雇佣剧团在宫廷里演出，正派绅士仍旧将戏剧工作者当成流浪汉的同类。

杰克·斯派洛对剧团的兴趣不如马戏团，看戏的话他又得老老实实呆在包厢里，顶多能尝尝当地特产的白葡萄酒。经过一番努力，捎带少许甜言蜜语，他终于说服了女管家，他要去大广场上跟一般市民一样看杂耍，只需要女仆玛丽安陪同就可以。

加的斯港热闹非凡，水手与商人们四处闲逛，他们主要来自西班牙控制的各个地区，从葡萄牙到亚平宁半岛的几个港口。街边酒馆人声嘈杂，杰克看到朗姆酒标牌就有点迈不开步子。忠实的玛丽安咬咬下唇劝道，“去这种地方是有违身份的。”

石铺广场上熙熙攘攘，市民们围得里三层外三层，许许多多的目光投向杂耍表演。小贩也来凑热闹，叫卖一些应景的小吃。悠闲安逸的午后消遣与前一天并无二致，没有人会预料到，英格兰海军的舰艇即将驶近港口。

又是那个熟悉的声音，“这不是斯派洛先生吗？”

“赫克托博士。”杰克挥手示意，不禁怀疑赫克托一直在跟着他，这种巧遇实在蹊跷得过分了。

“哦，这座城中，上帝的子民啊……”赫克托装模作样地说，从喉咙里榨出来一个好词，“光辉的。”这句话着实没头没脑，能唬人就够了。

玛丽安拽了拽杰克的衣袖，她这一举止不符合仆人的身份，但杰克完全不介意，他听见女仆小声说，“我本以为不会在这种地方遇到他。”

“我想吃无花果干。”杰克指了指不远处的摊贩。

玛丽安走向摊询问价格，她有点小心思，顺带买几块点心不会引人注目，晚上祈祷过后偷偷吃掉。她用手帕包住无花果干，挑拣起了点心。

“我上午在酒馆里听说，停泊场里有艘大船，是圣克鲁斯侯爵的船，新造好的。”赫克托迅速在杰克耳边用英语说了一句，转身迈步离开。

杰克故作惊讶，“博士，想不到你还愿意去酒馆。”用的是英语，他的手在胸前划出十字，快步跟上赫克托的足迹，“是不是给酒馆里的计时女们布道。”一个恶劣的玩笑。教士应该随时保持谦卑，再有学问也不能端架子，把福音散播向每一个人。

两人很快扎进人堆里消失不见，如同两只狡猾的海鳗。杰克知道玛丽安必定急着找他，可他对此并没有什么歉疚的地方。

他们刚刚走出广场边缘，蓦地，急切的钟声压过来，盖过了鼎沸的人声，游人扔下手中的东西，小贩丢弃货物，开始四处逃窜。喊声与尖叫声汇成一片，大人呼唤孩子，老人被挤得跌倒，仿佛他们背后有撒旦追赶。杰克被人群挟裹，差点与赫克托失散，幸好这位假博士用力拽住了他的手腕。

杰克从四周的哭喊声中辨别出这样几个字眼：

“德雷克打过来了！”

以德雷克的名字作为英格兰海军的代称，可见西班牙人实际上有多畏惧这位中将。仿佛英格兰舰队是德雷克的私人武装，如同整只舰队只有这一位指挥官，由一位指挥官的意志驱动前进。

杰克当然知道大名鼎鼎的弗朗西斯·德雷克，确切来说还相当熟悉，在沉船湾的时候，那位个头不高的海盗王教过他剑术，还夸赞他是个聪明孩子——似乎不是因为顾及蒂格船长的面子才这么说。德雷克的话语给了杰克很大的鼓舞，他的身份亦然，他不像蒂格船长、黑胡子或者安洁莉卡那样是alpha，他是个beta。Beta也能当海盗王，手下一群alpha亡命之徒服服帖帖遵从命令，以此类推，为什么Omega做不到呢。

谁知道德雷克为什么加入英格兰皇家海军，杰克记得这位还在海盗王大会上感叹过海盗的命运，最为奇怪的是没有被大会除名。后来在西班牙，杰克听到上流社会传播的一些稀奇古怪的谣言，譬如，他们说德雷克是异教徒召唤的恶魔，简直异常荒诞无稽，还说德雷克是整个英格兰最强的alpha，顽固地相信只有alpha才指挥得了狼群一般的舰队。

英格兰军舰阵型排成一列，以加的斯港的地标“赫拉克勒斯石碑”为目标前进。港口中的西班牙军舰急急忙忙起锚。其余船赶着往里躲避，对英格兰海军来说，他们来得正是时候，加的斯港里全是船，被征发来给海军充当货仓的船、威尼斯式样的商船、北欧式样的商船，那么多的船只在这个繁忙的港口停泊，补充淡水与食物，船员在酒馆开怀畅饮，谁曾想会遭遇气势汹汹的英格兰舰队。

避开奔往加的斯城堡的人群，赫克托领杰克跑到停泊场，驻守的西班牙军队大都都被调往英国人可能登陆的地方，剩下为数寥寥的士兵见来者是个仓皇逃难的教士，还带着个少年，就没有把他们当回事。杰克一眼看到那艘巨大的盖伦船，这着实令他着迷，如此漂亮的船只有比斯开湾造船厂才能造出来。她的艉楼高大气派，两侧共有五十门火炮，船首是一个持剑与盾的天使像，铮亮的铜制撞角在阳光下闪耀，她从风帆到铁锚都是崭新的，漆料的气味还未散去。这是一艘梦幻般的大船，就像穿着白银盔甲的高个子西班牙女人，波浪般的黑发，红唇如同火焰。

隆隆的炮声自远处传来。他们现在的位置看不到乱成一团的前线，看不到急于避开炮火的商船是多么地慌不择路，不惜砍掉缆索。那些船只有的撞在一起，有的搁浅在沙滩，船载的丝绸与黄油一旦被引燃就无法施救。

似乎由于炮声惊吓，一只臭烘烘的海鸥停在赫克托肩头，他伸手装作驱赶，实则是迅速地将一个细小的金属管系在海鸥爪子上。

“如果现在想回到沉船湾，还有机会，你愿意吗？”杰克听到赫克托问他。

他摇摇头，蒂格船长早早就将他订给了黑胡子的女儿安洁莉卡——她第一次见到他就跟他打了一架，他一点也不希望当安洁莉卡的Omega，给安洁莉卡生一窝麻雀崽子，这种事只要想一想就会吓着他。安洁莉卡迟早会继承黑胡子的“复仇”号与僵尸船员，还有黑胡子无风航船的魔法，在大西洋上尽情劫掠商船。

海面上很快就会出现桅杆与风帆，英格兰海军夺取这个停泊场简直易如反掌，再不离开此处就来不及了。杰克舍不得那艘连名字也没取好的盖伦船，那又有什么办法呢。他与赫克托是没有能力把她藏起来的，他知道她落到英格兰人手里的下场，火焰将在她的吃水线以上熊熊燃烧。从未远航过的盖伦船，甲板上从未堆积过异国货物，她完全有资格成为无敌舰队的旗舰，如同做着环游世界美梦的少女，在闺房中夭折于热病。

西班牙海军还在离加的斯港不近不远的地方漂荡。风向不利是个麻烦，急报尽管收到，正在逆风艰难的行进的舰队谁都没本事立刻赶过去支援加的斯港的守军。局势严峻而英格兰人无耻得叹为观止。军官们焦虑不已，圣克鲁斯侯爵惦记他的新船，那艘盖伦船预备当作无敌舰队的旗舰，里卡尔多发愁留在加的斯港的南美货物。

萨拉查怎么不会忧心忡忡， 英国人偷袭了加的斯港，那里堆放了舰队的军需物资，港口里停泊着适合征用的船，他的小麻雀还在加的斯城。

他高估了这座港口城市的安全程度，与西班牙海军的很多军官一样，他以为英格兰人就算偷袭也不可能拥有近乎不可思议的速度。这种认知进一步推断出英格兰舰队不会选择偷袭加的斯港，如果与赶到的无敌舰队主力作战，他们是讨不到任何便宜的。

事实证明此判断大错特错，英格兰舰队如同有恶魔相助，赶在西班牙海军之前，抢先到达了加的斯港，肆无忌惮地烧杀抢掠。

杰克一向机灵敏捷，他会逃到安全的地方的，萨拉查宽慰自己，然而这个念头终归叫他有点分心，他一开始就不该同意让杰克来看什么庆典。

去年他差点失去杰克，他不允许再来一次。

午夜过后风向改变，他们距离加的斯港愈来愈近，凭借望远镜足以看到冲天的火光，港口在燃烧，映照出市内建筑的白墙，天空染成了红色。

他们在清晨到达加的斯港，港口一片狼藉，水面漂浮着残损的船体，风中有浓重的硫磺火药气息，与焦糊味掺和在一起，西班牙骑兵在岸边疲惫地巡逻。

敌人早已驶出外湾，窜到了西北方向。西班牙海军还得继续追击，萨拉查趁着列阵的空档，向前来报信者询问了更多细节——他没法当即下船去找杰克。报信者带来的不是个好消息：守城的军官命令人们逃入加的斯城堡避难，市民们一窝蜂朝城堡移动，这种情况下个人的方向就变得微不足道，而城堡的指挥官竟然以蜂拥而至的人群影响战斗为由，下令关闭城堡门。人们拥挤在通往城堡的窄路上，恐慌导致爆发的混乱。

萨拉查瞥见一只羽翼末梢被燎焦的麻雀，摇摇晃晃落在栏杆。

他的一只手搭在舵轮上，转头往旁边看了一眼，这只小生灵啄了几下栏杆，扑腾翅膀往城里的方向飞去了。

海军准将冲大副做了个手势，“各就各位。”他说，语气一如既往地镇定。

上一年初春的时候，舰队司令派给沉默玛丽号的任务是去殖民为商船护航，数量激增的英格兰私掠船对西班牙的航运来说是个麻烦，殖民地的财物运不到本土，商人们愁眉苦脸。

这不是轻松差事，赤道附近的夏天最为难熬，他们要对付的除了私掠船、海盗，还有热病。萨拉查的任务在入秋时结束，意外的是杰克没有去港口迎接他。

萨拉查从女管家的话语里得知，他失去了与杰克的第一个孩子。

在医生的要求下，杰克得卧床休息，连风都吹不得。那天黄昏时分，回到庄园的萨拉查看到柔和的日光照在杰克深色的头发上，仿佛染了一层金粉。男孩比他记忆中憔悴了不少，还好没有变得过分安静，甚至想着跟他开玩笑，却在被他揽进怀里的时候表现出过分顺从。

杰克的身体恢复得不算好，床单上时不时落下斑斑血迹，他拒绝让女仆帮他清洗大腿上的血污，每次都是自己拿湿毛巾揩干净。可他做不到耐住性子整天躺着，老老实实让女仆拿来有插图的书，除非听萨拉查讲述航行期间的惊险经历。尽管被血液流失带来的眩晕感折磨，杰克总想爬起来活动活动。

医生吞吞吐吐地担心杰克会不会就这样逝去，不忘叹息道“Omega的命运啊”。杰克脆弱得如同在冰天雪地收拢翅膀的小小飞禽，倘若情况仍没有好转，迟早有一天会没有血给他淌出来的。

百无聊赖之中，杰克幻想出一艘船，一艘他能想到的最快的船，顺风扬帆，轻盈地划开水面，朝着地图上未曾绘制的地方前进。他固执地相信自己的健康问题只是因为在陆地待的时间过长，尽管海上的条件要比陆地糟糕许多。自从当初被萨拉查捡到，带回西班牙，杰克没有再出过海。

碰上难得的好天气，萨拉查抱他去露台，坐下眺望远方，风从海面的方向吹来，空气中隐约有海上的味道。杰克忽然开口说，“要是我好起来的话，你要喊我杰克·斯派洛船长。”

萨拉查小心翼翼捧起杰克纤瘦的手，轻轻吻了他的手背，唤他一声“斯派洛船长”。

杰克的眼神变得明亮，就像那副场景近在眼前，他得意洋洋地站在舵盘旁边，腥咸的海风扑面而来，“张开风帆”，他命令船员。

突然间他皱起了眉头，他说，“疼”，他最怕疼了。杰克习惯的止痛方式就是饮酒，这因无益于他恢复健康而被禁止。

（未完待续）

注：1587年4月，英格兰海军奇袭西班牙卡迪斯港。

顺带说一句，历史上的这场奇袭，的确是卡迪斯城堡的指挥官下令把逃难的人们关在门外，英格兰海军也的确烧了圣克鲁斯侯爵的盖伦船。

还有就是，黑胡子的船名字变了，不叫“安妮女王的复仇”，因为本文的故事背景当时还没有安妮女王。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章：  
杰克分化成omega是在去年年初。  
他还记得那是个多风的夜晚，壁炉里烧的是樱桃木，他的双腿发软，面色潮红，以为自己得了伤风感冒。很快他就察觉有什么东西不一样了，香甜的气味从他身上散发出来，如同缀满浆果的布丁等待上桌。一种奇异的空虚感弥漫在周身，杰克蹬掉脚上的小羊皮短靴，窝在宽大的扶手椅里，仰头看到墙上挂着的是萨拉查的画像，那副画是勒班陀海战胜利后的庆功之作，画中的萨拉查非常年轻，意气风发，容貌俊美仿佛被神眷顾过。  
前所未有的陌生空虚感在包围杰克，大腿根处湿滑的感觉愈发明显，他是个聪明的男孩，很快意识到究竟发生了什么，他真正成为了Omega，体内深处某个孕育婴儿的器官已经做好了准备。他恍恍惚惚想起酒馆里的Omega们曾经教导过他，关于Omega身体结构的一些知识，以及抑制剂相关——据说往往味道发苦。然而抑制剂是不可或缺的，这种通常装在陶土小罐里的药液帮助Omega们摆脱掉热潮期的混乱，避免引发一系列对Omega来说足以称之为灾难的事。  
杰克不知道难耐的空虚感是否可以被抑制剂消除，他也没能等到抑制剂。alpha的爱抚对解决这种不适是有用的。回家以后的萨拉查把他抱到了床上，标记了他，从此开始频繁地需要他。杰克躺在床上乖巧地打开双腿，承接alpha带给他的欢愉与精液——如果主动索求那就再好不过。alpha把卧室装饰成温暖的麻雀窝，而杰克不敢想象自己在舒适的巢里卧着，地面上跑满了叽叽喳喳的小崽子，这种事着实叫他恐惧。  
其实他在事后会悄悄溜进盥洗室，迈进垫了毛巾的铜制浴缸，手指伸进红肿的穴口搅动，试图沥出身体里的精液，alpha总是把精液弄得很深，这让杰克着急。  
当杰克走出浴缸的时候，白色的液体从蜜色的大腿内侧淌下，他或许知道自己这副模样有多么诱人。他天真地以为只要这样做就可以避免怀上胎儿，从前在酒馆里遇到的omega们跟他说过如此的方法，但他那时当然没见过具体怎么实施。酒馆里的Omega多半是些长得不算难看的混血女孩，擅长小偷小摸，手里的一丁点钱只够买廉价的抑制剂，倚着门框露出假笑。  
萨拉查经验丰富而适当地表现出温柔，杰克怀疑他究竟有过多少Omega。Omega被引导着一次次攀上顶峰，十四岁的杰克渐渐喜欢上了性爱带来的快乐，也学会了一些花样，还在练习使用自己柔软的口腔。倘若这种事不会带来烦人的婴儿，那么它的确是完美无缺的，杰克觉得，他清楚alpha恰到好处的粗暴行为是带着爱意的。  
但是Omega幼稚的想法怎么可能瞒住萨拉查，alpha只要稍微留心一下，就发现了杰克隐藏的秘密。杰克借口自己承载不了更多，拒绝萨拉查在事后帮他洗澡的要求——谁不知道alpha想在浴缸里再来一发，而分化不久的杰克万一昏过去呢。  
那天下午，萨拉查没有多说什么，他一言不发，拽住杰克的头发将对方拖出了盥洗室，无视omega的恐惧，不顾那双焦糖色眼睛里的泪水。杰克迅速察觉他无法反抗alpha，因为标记的缘故，alpha的一点信息素就可以叫他浑身变得软绵绵的，挤出点花言巧语也显得稚嫩。这给Omega带来了恐惧，也可以说他切切实实体会到了Omega的身份桎梏，让他痛恨的桎梏。杰克的手朝后颈的腺体抓挠了几下，很快就动弹不得，连求饶的话都说不出来，因为他被绑了起来，嘴巴被毛巾堵住。  
他毫不怀疑，如果是在夏天的话，萨拉查会将他绑在庭院中的树上。  
alpha的手指轻易地伸进杰克的穴口，随意揉了几下，这个软热的部位不久前才接纳过alpha的阴茎，所以无须更多扩张。  
萨拉查看着omega脸上再度泛起的绯红，抽出手指，上面沾了气味甜腻的淫液，omega泛滥的液体。他过去喜欢将这些体液涂抹在杰克的嘴唇上，让两瓣柔软的嘴唇呈现出一种淫荡的鲜红。  
这次他没心情，他随手拿来一柄毛刷，打扫花瓶用的普通刷子，毫不温柔地捅进杰克的穴里。他转动刷柄继续深入，听到omega喉咙里难以抑制的呻吟，杰克似乎相当痛苦，或是相当欢愉，极大概率两者兼有。  
杰克的呻吟渐渐消失，就算是拽掉毛巾，他也只是张开嘴，急促地喘息，他的手指用力抓住床单。萨拉查估计毛刷顶端已经触及omega软糯的生殖腔口。  
他突然抽出沾满淫液的毛刷，又狠狠捅进去，如此反复仿佛他正在清洗一只美丽而珍贵的花瓶，而非对omega的穴肉施虐。  
“你不是想洗干净吗？我可以帮你。”萨拉查音调低沉，话语里带着温柔，好像他只是在给自己的Omega擦洗身体，他从头到尾只说了这一句话。杰克听出来其中蕴含着的某种可怖的情绪。  
omega在挣扎，可能也是过多的快感让四肢的肌肉绷紧，他说出含混不清的字眼，夹杂了忽高忽低的呻吟。毛刷带出愈发大量的淫液，杰克的声音也微弱了下去。  
“清洗”不知进行了多久，杰克不知道自己是不是昏迷了十几秒钟。萨拉查用勃起的阴茎代替了此前的毛刷，他的动作粗暴，让杰克从昏迷中猛然醒来，坠入无边无际的快感中。杰克的内壁变得更热也更敏感，萨拉查清楚自己会给omega带来更多疼痛，必然还有快感，让omega对快感上瘾是一种驯养的好手段，他会离不开他的。那时的萨拉查志得意满，以为自己有能力控制一切，以为Omega是可以轻松掌控的存在，他未曾料到杰克会让他沉迷不已，未曾料到以后至死不休的纠缠。  
事罢之后萨拉查没有给杰克松绑，Omega仍旧被绑在床上，身体里被放进了一些小玩意，银质的小圆铃铛，直到他再次求饶为止。  
杰克相信，那个曾经在自己腹中呆了不足四个月的胎儿，就是在那时怀上的。那件事以后他之所以没有打算逃跑，他以为的原因是，粗鲁的性爱使他提前进入了热潮期。除了神志不清地骑在alpha的阴茎上哭叫，渴望alpha给他精液，乞求alpha在他身体里成结，热潮期的Omega还能做些什么呢？他倒是温顺了一阵子，尽管这与他的性格不符。

这段回忆浮现得非常莫名其妙，已经过去一年多了，杰克站在郊外的山上，身披教士的外套，跟一群瑟瑟发抖的市民挤在一起，眺望火光中的加的斯城区。身边一些人开始跪下祷告，大概是在假博士的带领下进行的活动，声音嗡嗡想起，将他从回忆中拉了回来。  
他在加的斯城，现在是1587年，英格兰人偷袭了加的斯港，在大肆破坏之后撤离。夜色已深，城区烧得很厉害，估计连市政厅都倒塌了，风带来灰烬。很多人彻夜未眠，这种情况下没有爆发大规模恐慌实属万幸。赫克托博士在坚定地祈祷，他说不定是被群体的虔诚所感染，对自己的教士身份暂时信以为真。  
西班牙的援军，无论是海上的还是陆地上的，都没有赶到。待到天亮，英格兰舰队会撤离吗？这是几乎所有人的期望。人们流传着许多古怪的谣言，比如说战争规模很大，英格兰出动了全部舰队，还有就是关于英格兰海军的巫术传言，他们是凭借巫术，把灵魂卖给了异教的海神，才能常常获得有利风向。  
杰克早就见过他的年龄不该见的战争，在他模糊的记忆中，沉船湾被不知哪国海军袭击过，港口的海盗船未来得及转向就被炸断桅杆，甲板排水口淌下来的全是血水。大概率是西班牙海军干的，否则杰克的剑术师傅怎么会投了英格兰，让海盗王上岸的原因少之又少，可能为高官厚禄，也可能为复仇，为爱。  
不知不觉天亮了，杰克的外套上沾了露水。不多时，英格兰舰队撤走的消息传来，那些船往西北方向开去。市民们嚷嚷起来，在胸前不停地画十字，忙着谢天谢地往山下移动，祈祷的内容换成了自己的财物不被烧毁。  
还听说西班牙海军未来得及在加的斯港逗留，就张满帆全速撵往西北。这其中一定也包括沉默玛丽号，杰克的思绪回到萨拉查相关，萨拉查知道很多东西，他曾经一眼就看穿了杰克编造的所谓商船水手的谎言，察觉杰克与海盗有什么关联。海军准将素来痛恨海盗，在他眼中海盗不过是海上肮脏的老鼠，唯一应得的就是绞死。然而杰克不一样，杰克不是十恶不赦的海盗，是被海盗欺骗又遗弃的小孩子，一个年幼的受害者，被丢入冷水中，要是沉默玛丽号晚五分钟经过那片海域，男孩肯定会在海里冻僵。  
火灾对城市的毁坏比想象中严重，焦头烂额的人们只得在没被烧毁的修道院聚集，抱怨与呼号响彻云霄，小规模骚乱无法抑制，西班牙陆军在梅迪纳·西多尼亚公爵的指挥下支援加的斯城，问题是来得晚了，只有维持秩序的事可做。杰克又一次跟随赫克托博士的脚步，找到某处修道院的负责人。  
“我的监护人是海军准将、阿尔曼多·萨拉查子爵，我与女仆、管家都失散了。”杰克看上去灰头土脸，他口齿清晰地对负责人说。  
（未完待续）


	6. Chapter 6

第六章：  
当西班牙军官们在会议中决定，当务之急是保护从几内亚返航的葡萄牙商船的时候，留给他们的时间已经不够了。西班牙舰队赶到既定的商船航线附近，沮丧地发现加的斯港的悲剧重演，海面上又是一片狼藉，英格兰人再一次占据先机，抢走了几乎足够支撑全部军费的巨额财物。  
沉默玛丽号在海面捞起了一个幸存的水手，被吓得疯疯癫癫的家伙。此人跪在甲板上发抖得像筛燕麦，连拖带拽也不站起来，膝盖上仿佛绑了两尊铜制火炮，就算是大副的问话，这家伙也置若罔闻，只是断断续续地说出谵妄之语：  
“是魔法！是异教的魔法，他们有一面魔镜，每艘船的位置他们都能看到！全世界的船，每一艘船！”  
最后几个词，被说得尤其声嘶力竭。  
几乎所有人都听说过，英国海军的德雷克中将一直拒绝参加作战会议，也从不看海图。  
这段话传到了不少人的耳中，怪异的声音如同能穿透甲板，让在船舱里休息的病号们也听到。水兵们大多数是没什么文化的，更何况，长期在海上航行，谁不会将信将疑地接触一些奇怪的异教巫术呢，毕竟海上的情况瞬息万变，难免会有人归因。海军往往以虔诚标榜，实际上也有一堆稀奇古怪的迷信。  
萨拉查不耐烦地从舵盘旁边走来，他抿起嘴，打量了一番眼前的景象。船上的士兵们开始窃窃私语，出海有些时日了，至今没什么收获，没有机会跟英格兰海军正面开战，这种情况非常考验人们的耐心。  
“疯子！”萨拉查说着，拍掌两次，“异教徒的巫术？”他的手落在佩剑的剑柄，目光越过跪在面前的水手，朝远方看去。  
下一秒他低头，盯住水手，好似已看穿一切。他手持佩剑，剑尖指向水手的脖颈，随之而来的还有一句不屑的话语，“唬人的把戏。”  
萨拉查话音刚落，手中的剑已经利落地刺进水手的脖子。此时无须再补充一句诸如“这是妖言惑众者的下场”之类的话语，只需要径直转身走开。  
“快，把这个英格兰间谍丢进海里。”大副接茬，吩咐身边几个水兵动作麻利一点。  
当着船上所有人的面，杀死胡言乱语的渣滓——谁知道是不是英格兰间谍，无须审判程序。眼下的举动充其量是及时止损，不管怎么样，扰乱军心的谣言已经被散播出去，它们会像罂粟籽一样随风飘遍整个舰队，很快每艘船上都会流传各种添油加醋过的“英格兰人的魔镜”。常年指挥军舰的军官，谁没遇到过几起流言事件，萨拉查对于应对此类问题已经轻车熟路，有必要时得借助随军教士的力量。萨拉查对教士有一种天然的厌恶感，可他不得不承认这群不会绑绳索也不会下锚的家伙每天举行的礼拜仪式在稳定军心上的巨大作用。  
他用丝绸手帕拭干净佩剑上的血，随手把手帕掷入海中。  
这柄佩剑已经在他身边很多年了。小时候，在他的父亲出狱之后，他在空荡荡的家里迎接父亲——犯了叛国罪的海军上将在狱中被折磨得几乎不成人形，幼年的萨拉查像任何一个懂事的儿子一样吻了父亲的脸颊，然后用这把剑割断了父亲的喉咙，也割断了他与过去的联系。  
勒班陀海战期间，他也是用这把剑，在接舷战中砍掉了一名奥斯曼帕夏的脑袋，帕夏戴着头巾的头颅在甲板上滚来滚去，头巾上嵌的红宝石落进一滩血水。没有经历过战争的诗人在歌颂战争，他们不知道，就算是无数人粉身碎骨过，海面仍然是蓝色的。  
庄园里收藏了一些武器，杰克唯独喜欢萨拉查的佩剑，一位海军准将的佩剑是被战争与冒险的气息浸透的。当时杰克来到庄园没多久，萨拉查试图教授杰克剑术，并察觉男孩并非全无基础，还算会几招，关键时刻说不定凑合保命。杰克肯定有过水平上乘的剑术师傅，这位师傅估计还不是搁军队里练出来的。  
萨拉查顺理成章地问过这个问题，杰克笑嘻嘻地回答，“有位牧师教过我剑术，”他补充了句解释，“是殖民地商船的牧师。”  
答案亦真亦假，他没有再追问下去，知道这点就够了，牧师不会是普通的新教牧师。果然杰克欢快地说出“在殖民地很危险的，土著会搭建烧烤架捉人烤了吃，大家都要保护自己”作为搪塞。  
萨拉查抱住小麻雀纤细活泼的身躯，手把手教他使剑的招数，不忘俯身在杰克耳边提醒：  
“西班牙可不欢迎异教徒，以后也不会。”  
杰克别过脸，面颊上露出得意的表情，从这个角度看，他浓密的睫毛在脸上投下柔美的阴影，“阿尔曼多，你见过帕夏的沉船里的金银财宝吗？”  
“当时谁顾得这些，自然是任由它们沉到海底。”萨拉查的神情严肃起来，他调整了一下杰克举剑的姿势。他以为杰克没见过战争，没见过甲板上的血污。他的小麻雀不需要见到这些，听话地在露台上等他从战争中回来就好。  
杰克用心地练习，他学得很快。心思则飘到了海上，他盼望一场冒险，站在桅杆顶上跟人斗剑实在刺激，万一遇到这种情况，得准备好沿着兜起的风帆滑下来逃走。  
“这招我学会了，你应该奖励我。”小麻雀收剑，仰起脸，等待萨拉查吻上他的脸颊。  
于是萨拉查吻了他，就像教给他剑术时一样认真。杰克的脸色不知不觉泛红，夕阳照过来，将他的发梢染成金色。  
“不够，给我六个银币，我要在礼拜日捐给小教堂。” 杰克揉揉脑袋，说得装模作样，实在是谎话连篇，狡猾得很。  
萨拉查十分乐意给杰克六枚银币，杰克的小算盘是，“攒够了钱币好买条船出海”。这少年固执地把金币银币藏进卧室的每一个角落，以及自己身上，有时候萨拉查脱掉杰克的衣服，会在袖子里找到三枚银币。幸好杰克没有在花园挖个坑将罐子埋藏起来，再画一张满是暗语的藏宝图。  
如今杰克是否还呆在加的斯城，萨拉查记得几天前有人跟他报告加的斯城的混乱。哪怕没进到城里，也可以想象烈火燃烧过后的残垣断壁，祈祷与哭泣的市民，修道院里里外外挤满了人。在局势的进展明朗之前，他本应该让杰克哪都不去，只要乖乖留在马德里就好，如果杰克再有什么请求出远门游玩，他不会允许。  
常言道，麻雀是笼子关不住，无法驯服的。对此观点嗤之以鼻的人，迎来的会是什么？金丝笼将留下血迹，还是化作安乐窝。

西班牙海军在这场战役中的表现不算好，似乎也在冥冥之中预示着一年多以后远征的全线溃败。英格兰船只沿着西班牙海岸线轻快地移动，仿佛这是在北海而非敌人的地盘，他们俘获了大量的近海运输船，这些船被俘的时候多半装载着铁环与木板——用来制作木桶，毫不意外地，所有的木板都被英格兰人烧掉了。这是海盗才想得出来的计俩，航海需要用木桶来储存食物与淡水，为了延长保存期限，制桶的木材必须经过一段时间的风干。

杰克在加的斯城逗留了几天，期间居然意外找回了女仆玛丽安。女孩子哭成一团，忙着用围裙拭泪，结结巴巴地表示，“是我的过失，我害怕再也见不到您了。”她的衣兜里还放着那天买的无花果干。  
玛丽安没得到任何严重惩罚，杰克对管家打趣道，“一板一眼的女仆太多了。”  
杰克不知不觉中开始打听西班牙舰队的消息，他想知道沉默玛丽号开到了哪片海域。  
萨拉查以为他们初次相遇是在暴雨如注的冰冷海面上，十二岁的杰克在海浪中挣扎。杰克不敢跟他说的是，自己以前见过他的模样，准确描述一下，是见过萨拉查的画像。  
幼年杰克跑到熟悉的酒馆，从楼梯上的年轻姑娘口中得知自己一时半会也喊不醒烂醉如泥的蒂格船长，简单来说就是，别人不让他上楼去。作为一种报复行为，杰克一度突发奇想去盗窃酒馆里的奇怪抵押物，有些人拿小块珊瑚、马车的挂灯、生锈的小刀等小玩意抵押给酒馆，换取一杯到一瓶不等的朗姆酒。  
机会出现，趁酒馆伙计忙着应付突然一股脑涌过来的十来个水手，杰克成功得手——倘若被抓到，他也没什么损失，叫伙计记在蒂格船长账上了事。他顺利地掏出来半本破破烂烂的印刷画册，这东西也能做抵押，似乎只值半杯劣质朗姆。  
杰克拔腿跑出酒馆，架势好似酒馆里的女孩子让他帮忙跑腿买菠萝蜜吃。他窜到僻静的地方，捻动纸页翻开画册。  
他听说过当时的人会印刷海军将领的画像，譬如“在勒班陀海战中立过功的海军将领”，这些人英勇无畏地指挥舰队，保护了整个基督教世界。因此，有人将他们视为可以带来好运的，也许是一种激励作用，说不好听的，不愿意承认的某种迷信。  
画册掉落了一页，他漫不经心地捡起展开。一瞬间，杰克看到了让他久久难忘的一幅画像，一个军官打扮的年轻男人，侧脸的轮廓如同雕塑一般，该用什么词汇来形容好呢。  
几年后当他被萨拉查捡到，立刻就把眼前的西班牙军官跟纸页上的画像联系起来了，这是后话。他怎会不记得。  
而当时还是小孩子的杰克不认识底下的两行西班牙文，他专注地看着这幅小画，下意识用手抚平纸页的褶皱，四周围仿佛渐渐安静下来，他能听到自己的心跳。他决定把这一页藏起来，后来的冒险家会将其当作杰克·斯派洛船长的宝藏的一部分。他的宝藏至今有一块褪色的波西米亚头巾、弯曲的银汤匙、半串珠链……  
突如其来的钝痛袭击了杰克的后背，男孩一个趔趄，暗自窃喜这次打中的不是脑袋，面前也不是臭泥坑。  
“你小子，居然看书了。早知道介绍你去英格兰当牧师。”  
杰克非常熟悉这个腔调，他不用回头就知道，弗朗西斯·德雷克正在快步跳过来，伸手去捡刚才被扔出去的拖鞋。  
男孩挠挠头，侧过身，将手中的书页显摆给自己的剑术师傅看。  
“你从哪里弄到西班牙通缉令的？上面每个人都值两千金币，或刽子手的特殊服务。”德雷克抽剑的速度很快，剑尖刺穿纸页，高高挑起，他称呼这种画册为通缉令。  
杰克踮脚，没能摘下纸页，他撇了撇嘴，说，“我不想当牧师，我要当海盗。”  
“你不用想当，这里谁不是海盗。”  
“可是我听他们说，Omega不能当船长。”  
“你去当船长，弄来很多财宝，要是以后看上了哪个alpha，就把财宝当嫁妆。”  
杰克根本不用思索，立刻否决了这个建议，“我拒绝，我的财宝就是我的。”  
“原来不傻啊。”德雷克瞅瞅纸页上的一排画像，耸耸肩，“这当中有人俘虏过我。运气不好，那是我首次做这么大的生意。”  
“是因为抢得太多了。”杰克故意作出老气横秋的样子，显得特别滑稽，“人啊，是不能贪心的，海盗也是。”  
“我那时跟的是商船，是正经商船，可恶的西班牙人。”  
杰克听到矮个子的海盗王不耐烦地嘟囔。  
（未完待续）

话说，关于这章里提到的年轻时的萨拉查的长相，如果脑补的话，感觉可以这样脑补。这样，玩一下演员梗……可以参考一下，哈维尔·巴登在1994年电影《侦探之死》里面的样子。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章：  
阳光洒在杰克赤裸的身躯上，他睁眼又闭眼，翻身把脸埋在柔软的床铺里。  
管家擅自替杰克做了主张，声称前一阵子杰克在加的斯城受到了惊吓，必须休养一些时日。这是要把杰克当成打幼年起就养尊处优惯了的贵族Omega，挤在人堆里远远望见着火的城市，怕不是得晕了过去。  
杰克头发散乱，方才翻身之际，发梢拂过胸前，带给敏感的乳尖轻微的刺痒。  
Omega的脑海浮现一个突兀的念头，他需要被爱抚、被填满，就在当下，这些是他最需要的。  
他的alpha不在家。  
他能区分出来，这不是热潮期的先兆，虽然也会干扰他的神志，比起热潮期完全的神志不清，还算轻得多。他的身体就是会这样，在某个无法预料的时刻，仅仅是因为微弱的刺激，甚至毫无刺激，突然地进入某种状态，无力克制。  
此时此刻他唯一想做的事，就是拿点什么来充满自己，alpha不在家，他有的只是情欲用的小道具。他拿起这类聊胜于无的道具，塞进自己体内捣弄着，肆无忌惮地发出诱人的呻吟。他浑身颤抖，酥麻的感觉蔓延遍布全身，他的意识是一艘脆弱的舢板船，在暴风雨的摧残下行将碎裂。  
他渴望高潮如同困在炎热与干渴中数月已久的航船渴望淡水，每次皆是弄得自己的穴口又红又肿，性玩具终归是无生命的物件，怎能替代得了他朝思暮想的，alpha身上的部位。他隐隐期待高潮之后的清醒，期待破碎的意识缓缓拼合。  
身为被标记的Omega，去哪儿都有仆从紧紧跟在身后，找人偷情这种事恐怕是痴人说梦。另外，杰克又能找谁偷情？旁人不是他的alpha。Alpha不在身边，Omega除了自己捱过去不可以做别的。至少萨拉查未曾缺席他的几次热潮期，杰克从分化以来，从未服用过一滴抑制剂。  
萨拉查和他解释过，Omega本应如此，没什么问题。  
杰克原先以为Omega只在热潮期有旺盛的需求，平时本该不会被汹涌的欲望干扰。所谓本应如此，那么去年春天，除了热潮期，他为何没有被突然而至的欲望袭击过？接到询问的医生吞吞吐吐，以“去年你的那些器官没有足够成熟”当作理由。  
难以启齿的状态来临得不分场合，无论是在家中还是在舞会里。在舞会中也许是因为萨拉查在某一刻牵住了他的手，皮肤相触的瞬间，指尖的触感扩散开去，轻易撩拨出Omega的反应。Alpha注意到杰克的异样，领他进入一间远离喧嚣的客房。Omega跪趴在地毯上，主动分开自己的臀瓣，液体从他的穴口溢出，濡湿褪下一半的长袜，微风轻拂他裸露在外的皮肤。一个挥之不去的意识盘踞在杰克心中，仿佛有毒却艳丽的花藤，他急不可耐地需要一场淋漓尽致的性爱。  
Omega的大腿内侧因为欲望而发热，穴口被皮革的鞋尖用力碾过，冷冰冰的，坚硬的。他的穴肉徒然地收缩，邀请alpha的进入。客房里装饰有被剪去尖刺的玫瑰，洒了香水，等待午夜过后慢慢绽放。萨拉查随手执起一朵，将玫瑰花苞塞入杰克的小穴，堵住Omega泛滥的淫液，拍拍少年的臀部，命令夹紧了不许掉出来。  
杰克知道有不怀好意的旁人说那种难听的话语，什么Omega天性即是容易沉溺在情欲当中的，还抛出用“下贱”这种实打实的贬义词来形容。  
身上必须带点什么东西，哪怕一丁点也可以。他在花园里跑来跑去，浆得挺括的外套与整洁的丝绸衬衣底下，胸前缀有一对精致的乳环，他对这两枚金质乳环的重量已经习惯，如果摘走，反倒给他带来不适。  
他的紧身长袜提得很高，拘谨的Omega才会这样，挺翘的臀部似乎在暗示这是一种错觉。如果别人的目光能穿透衣物，有概率会发现从他的臀缝中漏出来的一条银链，银链连着一枚木质肛塞，或是几颗圆润饱满的珠子。  
假设叫多年以后的老麻雀评价少年时自己这段经历，多半会打发一句“我早给忘了”。别以为他真的不知道那时的萨拉查把他当作情人也当作性奴来驯养的原因，alpha想留他在自己身边。老麻雀对外自称beta，逍遥自在混迹于酒馆与妓院，金质的乳环早被摘了换酒喝，黑市上的首饰商人不忘向他打听，这对小巧的金环是从哪个Omega身上偷来的。他私底下反复多次找到女巫，开过不止一剂稀奇古怪的药水，同时还大量吞服劣质的抑制剂，方法用尽，他的性瘾才被堪堪压制住。有人问他听没听说过一头扎进魔鬼三角的沉默玛丽号，西班牙船长名叫阿尔曼多·萨拉查。老麻雀猛灌一口朗姆酒，醉得舌头打结，含混地回复“这个人……从来没听说过……。”  
但是这时的小麻雀只有十五岁，初尝情爱的滋味，装作一副不谙世事的样子在花团锦簇的庄园中打发时间。怀过孕又流产，婴儿是一副无法摆脱的枷锁。  
杰克暂时还不想逃走，萨拉查仍然不会简单粗暴地用锁链将他拴在卧室。  
萨拉查花了一个冬天的时间悉心调教杰克。这是一种阻止小麻雀飞走的方式，远胜过折断手脚。他找来各种各样的性玩具来玩弄Omega，让杰克在绵延不绝的快感中沉沦到永无止境。倘若杰克提出骑马，萨拉查可以弄来一只木马，木马背上有粗长的木质假阴茎，让Omega整个含进去，骑在上面度过阴雨连绵的午后。  
也可以骑真正的马，杰克的身体里被塞进圆润的珠串，一颗珠子抵在柔软的生殖腔入口，alpha将他牢牢地绑在马鞍上。栗色的马欢快地飞奔，Omega被放下来的时候，腿软得站不住，浑身软绵绵地跪倒在草地上。  
甜蜜且顺从的小麻雀，不仅在热潮期，还有性瘾发作的时候。  
这属于萨拉查的过度自信，他敏锐地注意到了杰克骨子里的淫荡潜质，加以诱导，让杰克对性爱的上瘾程度逐渐深入。萨拉查知道小麻雀迷恋他，这其中又有多少成分是青少年的情愫，他一意孤行地以自己的方法解决问题，不失为一种内心深处刻意的回避，他没心思去深究这个问题，关于杰克的选择，是山坡上的橘园还是泛起泡沫的大海。等到一五八八年，他的船被困入魔鬼三角，他身上每天重复一遍火药爆炸的疼痛，求死不得。他才突然反应过来他其实清楚问题的答案，杰克要的是什么。他们彼此之前有的是扭曲的爱情，不同于社交季一见钟情的贵族alpha与Omega那样花前月下。  
在此之前他把什么都算计好了，筹划给小麻雀的翅膀上拴一条柔软却牢固的绳子。

西班牙国内的观点是，英格兰舰队的突然袭击收效甚微，不过是“烧掉了国王的几根胡须”。可是，几内亚商船被劫导致的商业危机摆在面前，制桶木板被焚烧殆尽的后果昭然若揭，恐怕国王的几根胡须还不够。  
萨拉查从徒劳无功的航行中归来，凑合应付来自贵族与商人群体的质询——一群没出过海的人在指手画脚，事务交付完毕，返回家里。  
他惬意地躺入浴缸，有时间休个假。浴室门口的动静吸引了他的注意力，没有什么会比看到自己的Omega一丝不挂、手脚并用地爬进浴室再让他感到舒心了，他愉悦地欣赏杰克从背脊到臀部的光滑肌肤。一转眼工夫，杰克趴在浴缸边沿，歪着头看他。  
“你一定很需要我吧，在海上呆了这么久。”杰克的眼珠转了转，“所以我就大发慈悲，过来帮你。”  
杰克在说这句话时故意挺胸，摇晃乳环的动作真是放荡极了。“你要是不肯求我的话，那就算了。”  
萨拉查腾出一只手捻动杰克的乳尖，用夸张的语调说，“我请求你，小麻雀，允许你的alpha将你操开。”  
“别着急。”杰克灵活地避开，“你是在西班牙附近转悠，出海的时间不算长，又不是去殖民地。”他嬉皮笑脸扯开话题。  
“假设我留在殖民地，不回来了呢？”萨拉查轻松地追问。  
杰克的回答十分得意，“我就变卖这座庄园，找个年轻强壮的alpha私奔。”  
萨拉查抬手托住杰克的下颌，表情玩味地凑近他的Omega，似乎是下一步是要以吻封住杰克的双唇。  
他轻轻地打了杰克一耳光。  
萨拉查当然明白杰克是在开玩笑。这座庄园是他记忆当中最早的家，他站在露台上等父亲从殖民地返航，给他捎几只稀有的蓝色大鹦鹉。他记得家里出事庄园被没收，花园里养的一群殖民地禽鸟在混乱中飞走。终于他历尽艰险升任准将，做的第一件事是将庄园买回来。  
杰克干嚎出声，“我要去港口招募一批水手，打败你！”他的脸颊发红，挤不出一滴眼泪，“然后把你绑在桅杆上！”  
萨拉查站起，湿透的头发贴在背后，胯下浓密的体毛中，阴茎勃起。他伸出手臂将Omega拖进浴缸。杰克扑腾了几下，水花飞溅，遗憾的是他的身量还未长足，想摆脱成年alpha的钳制着实困难。萨拉查掐住杰克的腰，阴茎顶端接触到Omega的臀缝。  
他们把浴缸里的水弄得满地都是。  
第二天清晨，醒来的杰克扎进被窝深处，含住萨拉查晨勃的阴茎，毫不客气地来了一个深喉，他的口活水平愈发熟练，快赶上说俏皮话的水平了。  
（未完待续）


	8. Chapter 8

第八章：  
“一个夏日清晨…”  
“我小心的踱着步子…”  
微风吹拂橘树的顶稍，杰克坐在低矮的石墙上唱出歌谣，他穿着白色长袜与棕色浅口鞋，纤细的小腿有节奏地晃悠。一双手也没闲着，手指翻飞将银质的小铃铛编进自己的长发。  
他陪伴萨拉查度过这个平静但短暂的假期，萨拉查用鲁特琴演奏曲调，教杰克唱海上的歌谣。  
杰克很快想起来两句，他惬意地唱歌。  
“他的头发卷曲…”  
“他的眼睛乌黑深邃…”  
这首歌谣讲述了一个年轻姑娘与水手的故事，杰克不是什么露台上等待情人的年轻姑娘，也没有什么财产可放弃的。  
他只需要等萨拉查循着歌声走近。  
“还在唱吗？”萨拉查在杰克唱到最后一句时出现，杰克抬眼看看他，摊开手，手心里还剩几个铃铛。  
萨拉查直接搂住杰克，把对方从石墙上抱下来。  
杰克唱完了歌，歪着头说道：“你没拿鲁特琴。我冒险期间听说，在海面上弹奏鲁特琴，会引来人鱼。不过那是骗人的话，会弹鲁特琴的人，每一艘船上怎么说得有几个，可是人鱼只有特定的海湾里才有。”  
他仍然固执地称呼自己小时候偷偷溜出海的经历为冒险，说完又加了一句，“你见没见过人鱼在礁石上编花环？”  
萨拉查摇摇头说没有，在殖民地的海岛上，他见过死去的人鱼与人鱼的鳞片，没见过活的。  
杰克略显失望地回应，“原来你也没见过啊。也好，”他模仿所谓大人的语气，“要是我当船长的话，得告诫大家避开人鱼，人鱼拿水手当食物。”  
“杰克·斯派洛船长的训话要认真听。”萨拉查开起玩笑，顺手拂去肩头的树叶，他知道杰克喜欢被这样称呼。  
杰克愉快地点头，编在发梢上的银铃随着他的动作，发出清脆的响声。  
尽管时隔多年，萨拉查还能回忆起小时候他从瓷质鱼缸中捞起人鱼的鳞片，透明的鳞片在阳光下泛出斑斓的光线。鱼缸由异国工匠烧制，绘有细密画一般的人物。不知何故他最近总在回想旧事，比加入海军还早，比寄人篱下还早，似乎以回忆中从笼中飞走的蓝色鹦鹉作为开端，然后如同落满灰尘的厚重帷幕被一层层揭开，遥远而清晰的记忆在一个又一个契机下触发。  
“听完训话，下一步是向船长上贡，禁止讨价还价。” 杰克挑了挑眉，“首先上贡朗姆酒。”他洋洋得意地说，“合理分配财宝，每个人有份。”  
萨拉查牵住杰克的手，被递了几枚小铃铛，“没有朗姆酒，用香槟代替可以吗？”  
杰克重新跳上矮墙，“橘子可以。”离橘子成熟的时节还早，橘树浓密的叶片间漏下阳光，提供新鲜的橘子是一件不可能完成的任务。他在不知不觉中喜欢上了橘子的滋味，一度误以为吃多了橘子会导致自身信息素的气味改变，变成橘子的香气。  
“这片橘园，至少得有三十几年了。庄园曾经的主人要把橘子树统统砍掉，改种别的花卉。”幸亏萨拉查及时买回了幼年时居住过的庄园，保护成片的橘子树免遭灭顶之灾。  
因他及时买回庄园而获救的还有玫瑰花圃与池塘中的睡莲。萨拉查的母亲还在世的时候，喜欢亲自收拾女仆摘来的花卉，修剪花叶，剔去受损的花瓣，在水晶盏中摆出样式。母亲并不年轻，仪态端庄，面容憔悴，竭力克制对他的溺爱。  
此次假期里，萨拉查开始逐渐告诉杰克一些旧事，涉及他们居住的这座庄园，提到花园原本的样子与笼中的禽鸟，尽管内容不算详细。萨拉查带领杰克去庄园后边的一排储藏旧物的房屋，杰克自然欢欣鼓舞，他早就试图对堆满旧物的地方一探究竟，然而始终撬不开锁。寻常来说，被饲养在庄园里的Omega本应该对这些东西没有半点兴趣，问题是杰克非比寻常。  
让杰克印象深刻的是一个锈迹斑斑的巨大铁笼，他好奇地观察铁笼栅栏上的花纹，花纹在铁锈的侵蚀下变得斑驳。  
“鹦鹉笼子罢了，它们有的不太适应伊比利亚的气候，有的聪明点儿，学会了唱弥撒。”萨拉查盯着铁笼，目光划过紧闭的笼门，眼前浮现出剪短翅膀的蓝色鹦鹉百无聊赖地啄核桃的样子，他的父亲喜欢驯养鹦鹉，不厌其烦地教鹦鹉用拉丁语吟诵诗歌。  
“下一步该送鹦鹉去念书，指望鹦鹉混个主教当当。”杰克兴奋地接话，他听说硕大的鹦鹉是从南美丛林中捕获的，先是被船上的水手驯服，替水手磕开坚果，跟着模仿最粗俗的水手谣。  
“它们分得清吗？什么赞美诗与——”杰克装出鹦鹉嘶哑的嗓音，抑扬顿挫地唱，“嗨，兄弟让一让，哪里有胸大活好的姑娘？”  
鹦鹉的寿命通常很长，倘若没遇到不可抗的意外，它们会冷眼旁观主人度过一生。倘若被它们彬彬有礼的表现蒙蔽，带它们到宴会上向宾客显摆，它们却故意与主人作对似的，滔滔不绝谩骂稀奇古怪的脏话。萨拉查亲眼见过此等滑稽场面，那场宴会上，他父亲的部下笑容可掬地赞美鹦鹉说出的任何东西，以圣克鲁斯侯爵为代表的几位贵族朋友忙着打圆场，主教在看笑话。身为宴会举办者的海军上将脸色阴沉，小声吩咐仆人赶快带鹦鹉离席，过后不忘埋怨妻子贸然邀请主教赴宴。  
杰克摸摸铁笼边沿，沾了满手灰尘，厚厚的灰尘下是棕红色的铁锈，他仿佛看到了落在笼底的几根彩色羽毛，在阴暗的房间中反着微弱的光。蓦地，他感到无端的害怕，以为是自己小时候的惊险经历所致——在与蒂格船长吵架之后胡闹出走，差点被卖作奴隶，蒂格船长好不容易才救回来他。  
奴隶们被栅栏围在船舱，预备运送往南美腹地开采金矿银矿，大多数有去无回，听说只有干瘪的土豆做成的汤可以吃，常常食不果腹。杰克早在幼年就已经对贩奴行为表现出了十足的厌恶，活生生的人竟然被当作货物。  
不行，这没什么可怕的，杰克梦想当船长满世界寻宝，竟然连笼子都怕，岂不是挺尴尬。更何况，萨拉查领他来怀念过去，他得让着萨拉查。  
杰克机灵地开始朗诵萨拉查最近教给他抄写一首诗歌，描述逝去的时光中坍圮的庭院，作者是个什么隐居的修道士。他学文艺知识其实跟他学剑术学看海图一样快，然而他的心思不在这方面。  
萨拉查觉得，在闲暇时间一笔一划地教杰克写字有一种奇妙的乐趣。杰克在这方面一点也不愚钝，就算动不动找借口溜出去玩，如今也学到了拉丁语。萨拉查细致地教小麻雀写出漂亮的词汇，就像他年幼之时，家庭教师耐心教他写字似的。  
家庭教师一副严肃的学者派头，永远一板一眼。这位老学究在萨拉查家呆了有些年头，教过萨拉查的哥哥，也教过萨拉查。他教给萨拉查写出漂亮的花体拉丁文的时候，偶尔会提起萨拉查的哥哥“是多么的优雅又聪颖”。  
关于自己的哥哥与姐姐，萨拉查记忆中只有零散的碎片，久远又模糊，他与兄姐的年龄差距挺大。他的哥哥加入海军没几个月就在殖民地死于瘟疫，姐姐婚后不到一年，被难产夺去了生命。

萨拉查的预感有一半正确，这次假期不会持续太久，他没有猜准的是，假期的中断不是因为英格兰海军的再度来犯，而是因为国王的传召、舰队司令突如其来的重病。  
西班牙国王以一种充满紧迫感的态度召见了海军的高级军官们，从前的岁月里，国王惯于谨慎对待重要决定，在反复考虑下决定战争的开始与和谈。英格兰舰队顺风而来，扬长而去，显得西班牙精心布置的海岸防线是多么可笑。  
军官们没有一个不注意到国王的改变。他们熟悉的国王是什么样的，虔诚肃静，甚至思虑过多，国王陛下是Omega，几乎没有出现过一般印象里Omega的感情用事。  
诏书接二连三下达，国王的语气愈发急切，要求无敌舰队尽快远征英格兰。在对军官的召见中，国王特意点出了英格兰海军中将的名字：  
“速度是取胜的关键。务必捉拿弗朗西斯·德雷克！”  
萨拉查的直属上司，西印度航路护航舰队总指挥官里卡尔多，首先对国王的要求表示了恰当的担忧。国王一反常态地以讥诮应付，询问里卡尔多是不是害怕谣言中德雷克的黑巫术。  
西印度航路护航舰队的职责顾名思义，阻止英格兰人在西印度厚颜无耻的劫掠与屠杀。仇恨是相互的，西班牙海军在西印度同样没少做袭击英格兰商船、掳走英格兰水手做苦役、烧死新教牧师的事。没有军官会拒绝遵照自己的信仰对英格兰异教徒实施惩罚。  
往常是海军司令圣克鲁斯侯爵对国王的拖延提出建议，认为应该在军事上主动出击，免得错失良机。当下两人的想法慢慢颠倒过来。卧病在床的海军司令用一封封信笺劝谏国王不要过于急功近利，分析利害关系，解释远征的准备需要时间。  
既然国王催促，赶紧着手筹措远征部队成为了西班牙海军的头等要务，很难说国王对海战的认知有多少出自想象。  
还有一件必须做的事，萨拉查发自内心认为必须，与同僚们一块探望生病的舰队司令圣克鲁斯侯爵。  
探望中，大家都能看得出来圣克鲁斯侯爵确实病得不轻，完全不像几个好事者猜想的，舰队司令无力劝谏国王的命令，无奈之下唯有称病。  
在圣克鲁斯侯爵的眼中，萨拉查不仅是一位前途不可限量的后辈，也是自己好友的儿子，已故的前海军上将阿尔卡蒂奥·萨拉查的儿子阿尔曼多·萨拉查。  
萨拉查的父亲与圣克鲁斯侯爵是多年的好友，据说是初入海军时，话语投机结下的友谊。圣克鲁斯侯爵有时去萨拉查家里做客，与老朋友阿尔卡蒂奥打牌、交流训练鹦鹉的心得。阿尔曼多·萨拉查幼年时，在某个严冬傍晚不慎掉进花园池塘，还是前来做客的圣克鲁斯侯爵及时发现，立即捞他出来。  
他发自内心盼望圣克鲁斯侯爵的疾病最好能痊愈，不仅是因为这位舰队司令的知遇之恩，还有别的缘故。他不愿意圣克鲁斯侯爵过早逝世，或者病重难以胜任舰队司令的责任。如果此等坏事不幸成真，最有可能接替舰队司令职务的，将会是里卡尔多。这家伙曾经在1579年指挥爱尔兰登陆作战，有在英格兰沿岸航行的经验。倘若无敌舰队远征英格兰，那么里卡尔多的指挥将不可或缺。  
萨拉查与里卡尔多互相厌恶已久，上司有意无意给下属难堪，下属“服从却不执行”，里卡尔多当年与萨拉查父亲的权力争斗，几十年后也在发挥推波助澜的作用。  
一件事不得不重视，当英格兰袭击西班牙，里卡尔多带领小舰队从圣文森特角逃脱了，避免与英格兰海军正面交锋，这件事难免不会让已不再持谨慎防御策略的国王耿耿于怀。  
萨拉查计划借备战咨询的机会，最好能当面见到海军参谋马罗林·德·胡安，海军参谋跟里卡尔多在利益上有一些纠纷，牵涉殖民地的土地与货物，萨拉查尝试与他统一阵营。  
东印度护航舰队的指挥官瓦尔德斯，与这几位没有什么较为直接的利害关系，这意味了，如果出了什么事，他极有可能反应为作壁上观。  
另一个途径是从宗教上做文章。萨拉查派手下调查过赫克托博士，此人目前来看，着实足够清白。赫克托博士的小算盘会是什么，西班牙占领英格兰的话，赫克托博士有机会在重建的教会里混个高点的位子。但是谁知道呢，不能以常人的名利心来揣测教士，教士拼着一股子狂热的劲头，在殖民地充满瘴气的雨林里传播福音。  
萨拉查回到家中，以商量的温和语气告诉他的小麻雀，  
“我们请赫克托博士来布道好不好？为了对他表示感谢，你和我讲过，他在加的斯港帮助过你。”  
杰克爽快地答应了，暂时没考虑到萨拉查对赫克托博士的态度为何转变，满脑子想的是与赫克托打听海盗那边的事。  
赫克托博士肃穆地到达，杰克看来，海盗赫克托·巴博萨渐渐适应了教士的身份。流亡的英格兰天主教教士生活简朴，早把西班牙国王当作效忠对象，看架势随时预备收拾好行李返回英格兰重建天主教信仰。  
（未完待续）  
注：十六世纪的西班牙一度非常流行鲁特琴  
萨拉查老爸的名字，是我原创的。


	9. Chapter 9

这章开始，世界变得更广阔，不仅提及英格兰相关，还有麻雀的新朋友相关，麻雀的新朋友是原创人物，特别鸣谢 @弘音 太太在原创人物的人设上鼎力相助。

第九章：

夏日的温暖稍纵即逝，秋季与战争的阴霾一同到达，挥之不去的悲哀感如同寒气一般自地底蔓延，在欧洲西部弥漫。阳光像铭黄的颜料，从浓云的缝隙里粘稠地坠落在英格兰萧瑟的旷野上。

水手与士兵在伦敦港聚集，军需官们有条不紊地验收大桶的啤酒与硬饼干，商人忙着在薄记上留下痕迹。

倘若视线穿过愈发浓密的雾气与静默的大理石围墙，到达英格兰的宫廷，会看到英格兰女王正在对海军中将弗朗西斯·德雷克爵士进行一天当中的第九次召见，战争的预兆在一个月里被反反复复讨论了不知多少遍，是几乎每个朝臣都会挂念的内容。

“我觉得它还不算旧。”女王肃静站立，面对悬挂起来的大幅地图。

“您的臣民们已经行遍了每条海岸线，无论是策马还是航船。”

“我听说有的人打算去进布满礁石的浅滩碰运气。”

“这需要灵活的小船，还可以几个人搭伙去。”

“你不过是需要得到满足，你缺乏这个，弗兰克。”

（注：弗朗西斯的昵称）

“我只是想，如果我去找点乐子呢？”

“要是这样的话，我就送你一个断头台。”女王毫不犹豫地说。

这番话语得到了爵士语气平和的答复：

“我会在这之前，趁您熟睡的时候，用枕头将您捂死。”

作为对这一不敬玩笑的回应，女王爆发出一阵恣意的笑声。

西班牙终归是西班牙，橘树的果实成熟，炎热而令人躁动不安的夏季过去，似乎同样带走了长夏午后的迷惘。温和的水汽带来了雨季，淡黄的枯叶被雨水浸成灰白色，被遗落在枝头的橘子吸收雨水胀透，加速了腐烂，像往昔浮夸岁月里的一缕游魂。

“橘子要上贡给杰克·斯派洛船长。”萨拉查招手示意女仆拿来剥好的橘子。

杰克以为萨拉查会不记得他们初夏时在橘园里的玩笑。

感觉到萨拉查的手滑过他的臀部，轻轻地搂住他的腰，杰克听话地坐在萨拉查腿上，脚尖踢了一下垂落的桌布。

萨拉查拿起那盘橘子，一瓣一瓣地喂给杰克。他清楚杰克在“那件事”以后的变化，少年尝试掩盖自身与生俱来的野性，以浮出水面的乖顺作为遮蔽。橘瓣被递到杰克嘴边，杰克伸出一点舌尖去够，柔软的舌尖也会有意无意地接触到萨拉查的手指，舔去指腹上的橘汁。

杰克咽下嘴里的橘子，小声说，“你最近好忙，是不是海军少将都比准将忙一些？”

一段时间以来，升任海军少将的萨拉查忙于征调事务，舰队需要的船从波罗的海赶来，从亚得里亚海赶来，仓促到达港口，远航到达西班牙本土的船只不能马上投入使用，修缮维护工作变得刻不容缓。船员人手不足也着实叫军官们头疼，部下们如同细密的筛子一般，走街串巷，跑遍田野，从整座城市征召水手。

“目前海军里大家都很忙，”反正继续解释的话，小麻雀也听不懂，萨拉查直接说，“得等到打败英格兰，远征的准备是很花时间的。”

“我知道，航海要储存淡水与硬饼干，啤酒与干酪，”杰克稍微后仰，肩膀蹭向萨拉查的胸前，“船舱里全是大木桶，还能压舱，上次那艘飞快海兔号也装得下几个大木桶……”

他特意提起这艘船的名字，留意萨拉查的反应。

初夏时节，杰克认识了一位住在贫民窟的朋友，一个年轻的小贼，名字极为普通叫迭戈，还有一艘名为飞快海兔号的破船，几个没地方可去的家伙在船上讨生活，出海打打渔什么的。

眼见萨拉查没有流露出什么不同寻常的神色，杰克接着发问，“他们这种船，会被你们征用吧，摘下渔网去运货。”

杰克想象自己的朋友迭戈挠挠头皮，吃力地查看货物单据，后悔没有多认几个字的样子。

“或许去运豌豆了吧，你挺喜欢这艘船的，”萨拉查看出来杰克的小算盘，“现在不能送给你玩，当下也不安全。”

港口所有能被征用的船，统统被舰队征用。

萨拉查笑了一声，凑近杰克的侧脸，耳语道，“你这样的小Omega，小心英格兰人掳走你。”

杰克挤挤眼，把话题绕了回去，“原来他们也在给军队运货，不用担心冬天没吃的了。”

相识以后，杰克很快与迭戈称兄道弟，还随着飞快海兔号出海，尽管是在近海小打小闹，冒险谈不上半点，好歹也满足杰克出海的心。他不敢直白打听，因为在那个月里，萨拉查找他找得几乎要把马德里海湾翻了个底朝天。

“你说他们？”萨拉查轻描淡写地说，却说出了让杰克仿佛浑身从脚趾开始被冰霜冻僵的话语，“那几个流浪汉，也是逃兵，早被处死了。场面不好看，就没跟你说。”

萨拉查认为，他的小麻雀还是尽量避免看到任何处刑的场面为妙。几个可恶的流浪汉不知从哪儿得来的胆量，凭他们的小伎俩就想拐走小麻雀。

“某些人仗着资历老就消极怠工，募兵时抓来流浪汉凑数，自然会有逃兵。”萨拉查瞥向窗外。杰克没听到萨拉查在说什么，他的耳边回荡着“那群流浪汉啊，也是逃兵，早被处死了”，耳鸣骤然响起，仿佛教堂丧钟在余音即将消失时的嗡鸣。

“怎么啦，小麻雀？”是萨拉查在问他。

“我可能是吃橘子太多了。”杰克朝萨拉查投去难受的目光，“我的肚子忽然好痛。”他结结巴巴地说。

那时，1587年多事的夏天降临到马德里城，好似温热的湿奶酪坠落在泥地上，“啪嗒”一声摔得稀烂，无法拾起。

“我的钱袋被人偷走了，你先等着我。”杰克郑重其事地拍拍女仆的肩膀，拔腿跑入面前的小巷。刚刚他被一个小伙子撞了一下，钱袋应该是在这时丢失的，还好他至少跟对方打了个照面，依稀记得偷钱袋的贼窜进了这个小巷，他得赶紧追上去。

“可是，您应该去找治安官或者……”女仆着急地说，“我不能再一次……”

杰克·斯派洛是要当船长的，怎么会被小蟊贼窃走钱袋。他估摸着自己不算养尊处优，还能多跑几段路，一定得撵上这个小贼，故技重施甩开女仆，可以说一举两得。

他一边狂奔一边回忆窃贼的相貌，窃贼是个小伙子，红鼻头，痞里痞气的琥珀色瞳仁。转眼间杰克跑出巷子，下一条街上围了一圈卖熟食的小贩，个个挤在一起寸土不让。街沿的小乞丐们，看出来杰克的衣服价值不菲，赶着往他跟前伸手，导致杰克愈发步履维艰。果不其然，不到两条街，那个红鼻子连个影子都没有了。

难道堂堂杰克船长要沦落到拜托治安官帮忙找回钱袋的地步，他懊恼地想。除了几枚金币银币，钱袋里有萨拉查送给他的戒指，嵌了宝石，内侧镌有萨拉查家族的名号，杰克嫌戴着麻烦，随手摘下来扔进了钱袋。

或许还有机会，庄园里的生活怎么会消磨掉杰克从小时候在市井练出来的机敏，杰克自己一样擅长小偷小摸。不能轻易放弃寻找，杰克的步伐慢了下来，他开始东张西望，眼见自己鞋子上沾的全是泥水，连忙轻巧地跳过下一个脏水洼。也是他幸运，不远处斑驳的门廊底下坐着那个红鼻子的小伙子，倚着七零八落的一堆柴火，正在优哉游哉地吞吃一块粗面包。

他得机灵一点，万一对方有个什么团伙，劫走他卖掉怎么办。杰克瞅瞅附近，门廊两侧是高高的围墙，黑乎乎的木门上挂着一把生锈的铁锁。

“把钱袋还我！”杰克从人群中钻出，冲小伙子喊道。

小伙子被粗劣的面包噎了一下，似乎是没料到杰克竟然追了过来，他把啃了几口的面包掖回口袋，马上恢复了吊儿郎当的表情，说话是街头小混混惯用的调调，“小少爷可不要乱说，你的钱袋跟我有什么关系？”

杰克没吱声，往后退了半步，他的手伸向身后，摸起一根靠在石柱上的细木棍。

“你以为这是在你家里吗？小少爷。”最后一个词组的发音很重，小伙子以为对方害怕了，他开始以气势汹汹的目光瞪视对方。这种小少爷吓唬吓唬就够了，免得惹上麻烦，他可不想再进一趟监狱被打得皮开肉绽，家里的债务还等着他还呢。

小伙子作势挥起拳头，他才不是真想打人，只不过为了把跟前这个穿着阔气的少年吓跑，他急着找地方藏偷来的戒指。金币银币到他手里还没仔细看看什么样就全部交给了债主，剩下的戒指是个贵重的，收起来等风头过了再出手，实在不行找个首饰匠取下宝石，将金戒圈熔掉。

说时迟，那时快，杰克挥出细木棍，准确地打中了小伙子扬起的右手腕。

“啊！痛啊！”小伙子大声叫出来，“你小子还有两下子。”这小少爷的架势叫他想起在牢房做苦力时的监工。也罢，这的确不是一见粗鲁举止就哭的娇贵小孩，也难怪会锲而不舍追过来要钱袋。谁不知道入夏以来，马德里城的军人越来越多，他怀疑眼前的少年是某个军官的家眷。

不怕打不过，对付不懂人间疾苦的小少爷，有的是把戏坑他。小伙子收敛了神色，忙不迭换了一副笑眯眯的表情，“我也不是故意的嘛，你的钱被我还债用去了。”他不情愿地掏出沾了不少灰土，弄得脏兮兮的钱袋，“你看看，你的钱袋里一个银币也没有了，要不然这样吧，”他指一指街对面的招牌，“我叫迭戈，我请你喝酒，就当赔给你。”

“…我们当时回到港口，就碰见八个海军来搜查，一个接一个跳上甲板…”迭戈的下巴上挂着啤酒的泡沫，越说越激动，“对付他们不难…”

看样子，杰克对海上的冒险兴趣满满，迭戈就从记忆中搜寻自己在船上的经历，添油加醋讲给杰克听。船上的几个逃兵被说成英雄好汉，甚至在近海捕鱼也被说得刺激起来，仿佛他真的经历过远洋的惊涛骇浪。

“你又在吹牛了，我听说的是谁当初差点给他们跪下。”酒馆老板娘从迭戈身边经过，不忘拆他的台。

老板娘往桌上摆了两大杯啤酒，注意到了穿着丝绸衬衣的杰克，“啊呀，好俊俏的男孩子，被你骗来的？”

迭戈盯着老板娘，高声辩白，“你这说的什么话？我是那样的人吗。”他的声音渐渐变轻，“不过是欠你一点酒钱。”

“这个野狗迭戈满嘴瞎话，看你这样子，”老板娘从头到脚瞧了瞧杰克，指尖戳戳杰克的额头，“怎么会跟他来喝酒。”

“他欠我的。”杰克大摇大摆地说。

老板娘回到吧台后面，抄起抹布揩一下托盘，眼神往迭戈与杰克坐的桌子瞟。

“我妈妈治病欠了一大笔钱，妹妹又跟吉卜赛人跑了。”迭戈没有故意卖惨，这几句他说的统统是实情，为接下来的诡计做铺垫。

迭戈掏出杰克钱包里的戒指，拿戒指的手贴近胸前，他压低嗓门说，“我全身上下只剩这个值钱的东西，别的都给了债主。”

“快还给我。”杰克站起来，把酒杯推到一边，伸手去够。

谅他也不知道戒指真正的价钱，迭戈颇有信心地盘算，故意面露难色，“其实我付不起咱们的酒钱，刚才你也听到了，以前的还欠着呢。”

“你这样的小少爷，不想跟我一起被酒馆的伙计们狠揍，最好放弃这事儿。我拿戒指抵债，还能保证你不受皮肉之苦。”

迭戈咳嗽两声，“你非要拿回戒指的话，我们两个人就一起在这里挨揍吧。”

他捏住戒指，在杰克眼前划着小圈儿。

又一次让他意想不到的是，杰克眼疾手快，突然把戒指从他手里夺了回来。

迭戈的手指被掰得生疼，他还没来得及甩甩手，就注意到杰克快步跑过去，将戒指递给老板娘，清了清嗓子说，“拿这玩意付我跟他的酒钱。”

老板娘喜笑颜开地接过戒指扔进嘴里咬了一下，速度比杰克从迭戈手里把它抢过来还快。

“他不懂事的。”迭戈敲敲吧台，“别听他的话，把它给我。”然而老板娘就是跟没听见迭戈嚷嚷似的，自顾自地吐出嘴里的戒指，从胸前掏出一条干净手帕托住它，像擦拭装有情人头发的挂坠盒子一般轻柔地擦干净戒指上的唾沫。

“不是只剩这点钱嘛，我觉得他付我付都一样，想必绰绰有余。”杰克摆手示意老板娘别搭理迭戈的请求。

“你这样说就不对，我哪里不懂事了。”杰克注视着迭戈沮丧的表情，得意地打了个响指，“要那几瓶——”他指向置物架上最贵的酒。

（未完待续）


	10. Chapter 10

再次特别鸣谢 @弘音 太太在原创人物的人设及剧情上的鼎力相助。

第十章：

迭戈彻底没辙，眼前看似娇生惯养的小少爷，比另一条街上的混混还难缠，为今之计仅有偷偷溜走，“我不是担心你付不了账嘛，我现在放心了，你慢慢喝酒……”

杰克笑眯眯拽住迭戈的衣袖，探身对酒馆老板娘说，“这枚戒指的钱，只算我自己，还有今天陪我坐到最后的人的帐。”

迭戈彻底泄气了，他一步一个脚印地跟杰克回到桌边坐下，老板娘殷勤地奉上最贵的酒，脸上始终挂着美满的笑容，仿佛她第二天就要跟一位乡绅结婚，过上十指不沾阳春水的生活。

迭戈只能给杰克讲他热衷的，海面上的故事，从躲过风暴到意外发现海底的旧箱子，免不了夸张的成分，很多人都会酒后吹牛，迭戈也如此。杰克是越听越带劲，还把自己记忆中的海上生涯讲给迭戈听，离谱一点怕什么。一来二去，两人的谈话逐渐投机，杰克爽快地与迭戈以朋友相称，似乎可以看作某种不打不相识。

酒过三巡，迭戈得意起来，故意放低声音，叫杰克离得近一点，说，“其实，我也是个海盗。”

“海盗？”

“我的几个伙计有一艘船，叫飞快海兔号，就靠这艘船做海盗营生。”

实际上，飞快海兔是一艘破烂不堪的小船，几个流浪汉在陆地上无处可居才住在船上，尽管自称海盗，多数时候不过是在近海打打渔。

迭戈夸下海口：“我这样的聪明人，不出三年，就能凭海盗生意，发一笔横财，比坐马车的乡绅老爷还要阔气。”

“骗人的吧。”喝了不少酒的杰克半睁着眼。

“什么骗人！我肯定做得到，我跟你打赌！”迭戈举起酒瓶。

“那好，我们弄个协定，你到时候还我钱。”杰克话音刚落，迭戈感觉自己酒醒了一半。

“我给你们做个见证。”酒馆老板娘不知何时过来的，她乐见迭戈吃瘪。迭戈时不时在酒馆里招摇撞骗，不止一次惹上是非增添麻烦，老板娘早看不惯了。

迭戈的舌头也不发直了，说完这句话，喝下去的酒化作冷汗淌了出来，“好吧，其实我还不起。”

“你刚才还讲自己聪明……”

老板娘在一旁起哄，杰克利落要求，搅得迭戈心烦意乱。

万般无奈之下，他领杰克回到了自己住的小茅屋。茅屋的墙壁上有一个大洞，没有勉强称得上家具的东西，角落里堆叠了稻草当床铺，旁边放了几个旧得漆黑的木碗。

“看吧，我家里……怎么说，家徒四壁，没有钱还你的。”家徒四壁是一个稍微有文化点的词汇，来源于迭戈小时候上过的几天学。  
“我先把你送回去，你一个人晚上在街上不安全。你刚才还说跟我是朋友，是朋友就别跟你家里说钱袋是我拿的。”

杰克想，迭戈尽管偷东西，本性不是坏人。迭戈与他讲的，混迹市井快意人生，与在庄园里听女仆劝相比，有意思到不知哪里去了。他生来没有兄弟姐妹，也缺乏同龄的玩伴，唯一一个安洁莉卡只知道欺负他，把他骗进没人的山洞里。

或许他真的喝多了，或许由于他心底羡慕自由自在的生活，所以做了一个自己都意想不到的决定。

“我不想回家，你收下我吧，带我一块当海盗。”

“别，千万别，我送你回去。”迭戈怕了，要是杰克的家人找来，自己摊上诱拐小少爷的罪名，岂不是吃不了兜着走。

杰克撩起披散在背后的长发，一口气与迭戈摊牌了，“我是Omega，你不让我跟你混的话，我就跟家人说你对我图谋不轨。”

“我是beta，又不是alpha。”迭戈没好气地辩白，有那么一瞬间他认真地考虑过扔掉杰克，索性把这小Omega交给别的混混。可是，杰克的年龄看上去跟迭戈的妹妹差不多，妹妹是个Omega，年初跟一个吹笛子的吉普赛人跑掉，杳无音信。他生气又牵挂妹妹，如果妹妹在人生地不熟的去处，能得到陌生人帮助的话就好了。

推己及人，迭戈动了恻隐之心。

他扒拉稻草，还翻出一块破布，“你先在这里凑合一晚上，明天我领你去船上认识认识大家。你是我新收的小弟，要喊我大哥。”

对于一个小混混来说，被人称呼大哥，是一件无比自豪的事。

杰克失踪了将近一个月，萨拉查的愤怒可想而知，正是海军事务最繁忙的阶段，不管公务再棘手，他都得抽出时间亲自参与对杰克下落的调查。他派出人手，从贵族们的住宅区，打听到贫民窟，酒馆与风月场所。萨拉查设想了无数种可能，女仆供出来，杰克是口称被偷了钱包然后跑丢的，倘若杰克落到盗贼或人贩子手里了怎么办。

萨拉查找到他的小麻雀，多亏了黑市里流出的那枚戒指，有线索好办，手下的人顺藤摸瓜调查，杰克被小混混拐走，隐姓埋名在船上呆了一个月。他当即命令抓捕那艘破船上除了杰克以外的所有人。晒黑的杰克被带去洗澡，洗净脸上的烟熏妆，脏兮兮的破衣烂衫统统扔掉——衣服多次浸过海水又晒干，外面沾了一层盐渍。

“他偷了我的钱，我想去跟他要钱。”杰克支支吾吾，这个月里他的生活比起从前十分差劲，啃劣质面包喝廉价啤酒，饥一顿饱一顿的，瘦得脸颊有点凹陷。

“所以你花了一个月时间？”

杰克没见过萨拉查这样愤怒，没有夸张的咆哮，更无不符合身份的动作，他的眼神像暴风雨之际海面上幽深的漩涡。

“他们不是坏人，迭戈罩着我，”杰克不知道人在夏天也可以打出寒噤，他顿了顿，“那个琥珀色眼睛的小混混。船上还有几个逃兵，没出路了。”

萨拉查的目光仿佛要穿透杰克的眼睛，挖出对方记忆里这个混乱而欢快的盛夏时光。

“没有人知道我是Omega。”杰克附加一句，非常重要的辩白，萨拉查在乎这个。

杰克委屈巴巴地说，“我没有同龄的玩伴，在庄园里女管家又每天提醒我注意礼仪，我想体验一下海面上的生活。”

他记得打扫花瓶的毛刷与“你不是想洗干净吗？我可以帮你”，令人不敢细细回忆的，彻底被物化的感觉。萨拉查会不会有比这更严重的惩罚方式对待他。

出乎意料的是，萨拉查安抚了杰克几句就离开了，也就仔细问了问船上流浪汉们的来历。杰克暂时没有迎来惩罚，他乐观地以为自己已经凭借小聪明蒙混过关，他担心萨拉查找迭戈出气，迭戈从来没有欺负过他，船上的大家同样没有。

他们快乐地漂在近海，起锚升帆绑绳索，撒下渔网捞起杂七杂八的小鱼，大口灌下低劣的啤酒，唱出不成调的歌谣，跳上几艘小型商船自称海盗，没掏刀枪吓得船员送上风干的咸肉。小麻雀做事勤快会说话，船上谁不喜欢迭戈新招的这个小跟班。

萨拉查来到关押迭戈那些人的监牢，他得抑制自己的怒气，这些肮脏的流浪汉还有别的用处，当他得知船上有几号人是逃兵的时候，心里有了一个主意。

他吩咐停止对迭戈等人的鞭笞，让人用水冲洗干净地面上的血迹。

迭戈被一桶冷水泼醒，他大喊着“我不知道！我真不知道！”，仅存的几颗牙齿咯咯打颤。

萨拉查的表情不知是是喜是怒，“我的夫人跟你们求情了。我也了解，你们没做什么坏事，也就是在近海打打渔。”

他把杰克说成他的夫人，反正没见过世面的流浪汉也听不懂。

迭戈听到面前这位大人物以居高临下的语气说，“年纪轻轻做什么不好，偏偏自称海盗。”

身为一名小混混，迭戈从未有过与地位如此高的人谈话的经历，他迅速意识到这位大人物口中的夫人指的是杰克，这让他十分意外，他想象不到大人物的夫人过的是什么生活。既然是夫人求情，自己就有机会逃脱绞刑架，想到这里，迭戈感觉轻松了一点，身上被鞭笞的伤口反倒愈发疼痛了。

“是的是的，我们没做过坏事，您的夫人也安安全全，绝对安安全全。”迭戈想说得大声一点，可实在是没力气了，他的背后还在淌血。别看他平时在贫民窟里算是能说会道，真碰上生死关头，恨不得多长一条舌头。

迭戈带着杰克在市井混了一个月。

“你们是生活所迫吧？”萨拉查满意起来，他循循善诱道，“海军正在募兵，为什么不去参加呢？”

“船上有人去了啊，又逃回来了，”他知道逃兵非常不光彩，迭戈思索自己在求债主宽限几天的时候是用什么语气说话，那种语气在他的认知里算是恭恭敬敬，“都听说打仗要去很远的地方送死。”

“我听说，逃走挺容易的？”萨拉查耐人寻味地问。

迭戈老老实实应答：“逃走的话也不怎么容易，他们会检查……”

萨拉查打断了迭戈慢吞吞的回话：“你在撒谎，你们逃走很容易，他们悄悄地放你们走。”

“我明白了！”迭戈低头，鲜血从头顶淌下来，他机灵地重复道，“我们逃走非常容易，他们悄悄地放我们走。”

“那就好办，只要你们说实话，我就放了你们。”萨拉查抛出一个名字，“你们被招募的时候，听说过这个名字吧。”

那是里卡尔多手下负责招募水兵的一位官僚的名字。

迭戈暗自发誓，他从来没有听说过这个名字。为了保命撒个谎不亏，他急中生智，创造出来一点细节，“听说过，是这个人，传言说跟他去当兵，吃粗面包管饱。”

“像这样说实话就好，记得永远要讲实话，你们就快自由了。”萨拉查给迭戈吃了个定心丸，他安排一切妥当，叫人给迭戈松绑，叫迭戈坐下休息。

迭戈琢磨，怕不是按大人物教的说就能出去，这个外表威严的大人物，比想象中好说话太多了。夫人求情有用着呢，以后他们几个有缘再见杰克，肯定是好好谢谢对方，飞快海兔号让杰克当船长都可以。杰克救了他的命，他虽身为小混混，也是个知恩图报的。

对于自己沦为大人物勾心斗角牺牲品的命运，迭戈全无预感，一个小混混的见识叫他连这一点预感的边沿也摸不到。

知道自己捅出大篓子的杰克比以往任何时候都要乖巧，他第一次在书房安安静静等待萨拉查，没有乱动东西。

杰克低头，鞋尖在地面划圈，“我的朋…”立即改口，“我是说流浪汉们呢？你怎么处置他们？”

“我会让他们去该去的地方。”回到书房的萨拉查和颜悦色地安慰他。

杰克给萨拉查拿出信纸，拧开墨水瓶，伺候萨拉查写一封交给舰队参谋马罗林·德·胡安的信笺。

“拜托阁下协助我调查一件小事。

我发现了一些问题，似乎关于里卡尔多阁下，他的手下募兵找到流浪汉与逃犯头上，毫不意外地，那堆垃圾有人当了逃兵。要不是我养在家里的Omega被流浪汉拐走，我也不会发现。逃兵们在口供里说，自己其实是被悄悄放走的，我感觉非常蹊跷。

阁下可以亲自前来审问被捕的逃兵们。”

萨拉查清楚水兵逃走，军饷照领是什么意思，马罗林·德·胡安的想法必将和他一拍即合。

萨拉查的计划，拿捏的是“指挥官里卡尔多纵容他的手下，手下纵容逃兵”，而不是涉及指挥官本身，指挥官“治下不严”是丑闻级别。

不可以比丑闻更严重，更严重得的话，有人上奏国王，一旦派遣专人细查，查出个纰漏，岂不是搬起石头砸自己的脚。萨拉查不求国王罢免里卡尔多，只求他的上司当不上舰队司令。司令的候选人不止一个，里卡尔多没戏了，萨拉查乐意见到司令的位子落到旁人手上，譬如和蔼的梅迪纳·西多尼亚公爵。

萨拉查年轻，思虑周全，将洗刷他的那个恶劣的父亲留下的所有耻辱。

多年以前，阿尔卡蒂奥·萨拉查与之前每次一样，结束远航返回家中。

年幼的阿尔曼多·萨拉查与母亲坐在会客室，等父亲回家。长子长女的不幸让萨拉查夫人忧心小儿子阿尔曼多，这男孩不像大多数贵族子弟那样，出生以后就被丢给保姆抚养，母亲只负责管教。

阿尔卡蒂奥蹲下，抱起扑过来的儿子，“我看看又长高了，”他像任何一个疼爱孩子的父亲一样吻了儿子的脸颊，“在家里没有惹你母亲生气吧。”

“没有！我的职责是保护母亲！”看着父亲吻母亲，阿尔曼多懂事地说。家庭是多么重要，这一观念在他幼小的心中根深蒂固。

“快看是什么礼物！”阿尔卡蒂奥招手，几名士兵抬进来一个蒙着布的物件。

掀开布，原来是雕花铁笼里的蓝鹦鹉，它们旅途劳顿，无精打采地啄啄木质的架子。

阿尔卡蒂奥脱下手套，微笑地看妻子与儿子拿出碟中的胡桃。

“它们聪明到记住拉丁语词汇。”

“父亲，你的手怎么啦？”阿尔曼多关心父亲手指上新添的疤痕。

“有个鹦鹉打翻了烛台。”阿尔卡蒂奥乐呵呵地望向鹦鹉笼子，他永远是家庭和睦融洽的海军上将阿尔卡蒂奥·萨拉查，有些事他一辈子不会与妻儿提起。

加勒比附近平静的海面上，黑夜里的一声枪响如同发生在昨天，阿尔卡蒂奥摩挲自己被火枪的枪管烫伤的手指，仿佛看到了弗兰克睁大了猫儿一般的蓝眼睛。

（未完待续）


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章：  
杰克的手腕被银链栓住，分开双腿跪在地毯上，身上披了一件材质极薄的长袍，下摆随意地撩开，露出带着鞭痕与指印的大腿根部。  
“我一直装作beta，他们没有人知道我是Omega。”他抽噎着辩白。  
萨拉查当然清楚杰克对欲情是上瘾的，本就多疑的他被alpha的控制欲催使，审问杰克有没有在这方面背叛过他。  
当他把流浪汉们打发到该去的地方之后——他不会告诉杰克，那些人究竟去了哪种该去的地方，有时候，“该去的地方”意味着重回市井的自由生活，另一种情况下，“该去的地方”就是绞刑架，尤其是对于逃犯海盗之流。  
他的手伸进杰克掩起的衣襟，抚摸少年滑腻的肌肤，“你喜欢跟他们在一块，对不对？”  
说着，萨拉查扯开杰克的衣襟，露出杰克光裸的左肩。  
“这里，有没有被领头的那小子碰过，你们可是好朋友。”他诱导杰克，说到最后几个词的时候，声音放轻。  
“他把我当成新收的小弟，没有别的了。”杰克没有支支吾吾，本来就是事实，问题是萨拉查不轻易相信。哪个alpha会轻易相信，自己的Omega被流浪汉拐走，流浪汉没做出一星半点儿逾越的事。  
不断有清液从Omega的身体里面淌出，他的穴口收缩着，无比渴望alpha的阴茎来填满。萨拉查挑起杰克颤抖的欲望，规定等杰克回答问题完毕，自己才能满足他。  
萨拉查俯身咬上杰克的肩头，杰克吃痛，瑟缩了一下，抗拒本能的躲闪。一下的瑟缩也在提醒他体内的空虚，瘙痒感无法得到任何纾解。他的眼眶发红，迫切的目光盯住萨拉查两腿之间，被欲情烧热的心底幻想自己解开了覆盖的布料，alpha的阴茎在他眼前，他会舔湿那根阴茎，迫不及待地把它纳入体内。  
他吐出一点舌尖，舔到的是空气。  
“他年轻又英俊，跟你合得来，对吗？”萨拉查注视杰克肩头的几个浅浅的牙印，他的指尖抚摸杰克的前胸，男性Omega的胸脯会因为生育而变得柔软，杰克没有，去年那个不幸的孩子没有生下来。  
杰克机智地强调，“是好朋友，”他重复，“我仅仅想要一个玩伴。”  
“如果他向你求婚，你会嫁给这个贫民窟的小混混，是这样？”萨拉查捻动杰克的乳尖，他的声音没带半点怒气，“别骗我，你想没想过？”  
“不会，我不想。”杰克在快感的刺激下呼吸不稳，他扭动身体，脚踝上系的银铃铛碰撞出声。  
他的乳环被萨拉查加大力度扯了一下。  
杰克猛地吐气，“我没有兄弟姐妹，我很……”  
“你跟流浪汉们在一块的时候，谁来满足你呢？”萨拉查问了关键的问题。  
“打我一顿，拿凉水泼我。”杰克答非所问，萨拉查听明白了他的意思。  
“那么，是他们冒犯你了。”萨拉查捞起杰克，不轻不重地一下一下拍打Omega的臀部，时而用手指捅一捅Omega湿漉漉的穴口。他的小麻雀忍了一个月，摸几下就湿透了。  
他会喂饱他的Omega，作为alpha的责任。萨拉查解开自己的衣扣，靠起软垫躺在地毯上，引导意乱情迷的杰克坐上来。  
“是他们冒犯我。”杰克主动掰开臀瓣，纳入萨拉查的阴茎，他得到了当下他最想要的，他的头向后仰，发出肆无忌惮的尖叫，眼角有泪水流淌。  
萨拉查牵住杰克的手，抚摸两个人连接的地方，湿热的。Omega紧窄的穴口是如此的有弹性，可以整根含入alpha粗长的阴茎，杰克发出剧烈的喘息，身躯颤动。  
他太舒服了，不顾萨拉查的问话没有结束。萨拉查问的话他急着回答，一次高潮浇不熄他身体里的火焰，他要延绵不绝的。他的身体无法逃离alpha，他从流产中恢复以后没有怀孕，他这样被母亲抛弃的小孩，不配拥有自己的孩子。  
杰克没有多少肉的小腹被顶出凸起，他的手覆上这处，甜美地笑，“我想要。”晚夏的阳光从背后照进来，给他赤裸的身躯带来一圈淡淡的光晕，他是圣洁的，像手抄本里祈祷的少年，也是淫荡的，穴肉缠上来在挽留alpha的阴茎，Omega的本能使他想要alpha成结，用精液浇灌他受过伤的生殖腔。  
他的脖颈沁出汗水，汗珠像小溪流一般流淌过胸脯，乳尖上也挂了一滴。萨拉查含住杰克肿胀的乳尖，舌头拨弄吮吸，如果他们有一个孩子，会从这里获得香甜的乳汁。

杰克给萨拉查讲述了不少细节，譬如船上的大家喝醉了横七竖八挤在一起，直到次日的晨曦照在眼睑，杰克与他流浪汉朋友们没有发生越轨的事。几天过后他们吵架，萨拉查提及此事愠怒地斥责杰克“人尽可夫”，他的Omega在陌生人堆里度过许多个夜晚，是他心中的芥蒂。  
迭戈与杰克是最好的朋友，迭戈不会趁人之危。杰克在船上第一次犯瘾，神志如同熟透的浆果被欲情碾得稀碎，克制不住的甜腻呻吟倾泻而出。  
慌张的迭戈劈手甩了杰克几个耳光，又泼上一桶冷水，“你清醒一点！”他死死扯住杰克的领子，冲着杰克的鼻子大声吼叫。  
杰克被冷水激得浑身打颤，稍稍恢复神志。他憋一口气，脸颊通红地讲清楚，不，他没在热潮期，不是所有的Omega统统像他那样。  
跑出去的迭戈狼狈地回来，脸上挂了血痕。他涨红了脸，扔给杰克一个布包，里面是崭新的小玩具——杰克不是因为热潮期才变成这样，他们更买不起抑制剂，这玩意稍微让杰克好受一点。  
“这是能帮到你的东西。”迭戈背过身去，尴尬地说。  
怕杰克不够放心，迭戈大步远离杰克，一边絮絮叨叨：“我的妹妹是Omega，跟大篷车的吉卜赛人跑了。她流落在外，总希望她多碰见几个好心人。所以，我遇到Omega，得当好心人。”  
梦中的迭戈快步走开，杰克醒来的时候，他不在硬邦邦的船舱里，随着海浪摇摇晃晃，他在陆地上，躺在舒适的床褥中。  
床边有个红色的影子，窸窸窣窣。  
杰克定睛一看，是红色羽毛的大鹦鹉，萨拉查送他的礼物。  
“嗨，大家伙！”杰克坐起来，拾了飘落在床头的一枚羽毛，捅捅半睁眼睛的鹦鹉。  
“他妈的朗姆酒桶空了，混蛋没有风。”鹦鹉开口骂道。  
杰克咯咯地笑。如果迭戈在旁边的话，迭戈的笑声一准比鹦鹉还放肆，贫民窟的小混混会唱的歌谣可多了，保管教给鹦鹉唱一个钟头不重样的市井民谣。十几岁的少年，但凡得到好东西，会沉不住气，一刻也不耽搁地想跟好朋友显摆。萨拉查子爵的家不允许一个小混混做客，过一阵子他求求萨拉查，好好撒撒娇，放迭戈进来见见会说话的鹦鹉。  
那时秋天仍未到来，他乖巧地讨好萨拉查，不切实际地想让萨拉查消气以后放他去找朋友们玩。  
待到橘子成熟，他有意无意问起朋友迭戈的事，才得知了晴天霹雳似的消息，迭戈被处以火刑，船上其他人统统吊死。  
就在他满心以为自己骗过萨拉查的时候，就在他乖巧讨好萨拉查的时候，他以为自己的小聪明说服萨拉查放迭戈去了“该去的地方”。他不知道，他最好的朋友迭戈，骨灰被冲进了下水道。

杰克缺乏玩伴，十几岁少年的常态，一点新鲜事物足以让他们乐不可支。萨拉查决定，战争结束了，领小麻雀去沉默玛丽号上玩一玩，出海几天吹吹风，给小麻雀排解长期的烦闷。现在不是时候，战备阶段领着自己养的Omega去船上玩，等于给反对他的人递上把柄。  
阿尔曼多·萨拉查无意识地模仿了他最憎恨的人，他卑劣的父亲。阿尔卡蒂奥赠予妻儿的礼物是会说话的鹦鹉，阿尔曼多同样赠予了杰克会说话的鹦鹉来派遣寂寞。  
家中的变故摧毁了他的童年，哪怕他如今是成熟的大人，玩弄权术缺乏悲悯，内心深处仍旧留了一个角落，九岁的男孩阿尔曼多蹦蹦跳跳跑下楼梯。他需要的是让他有家庭实感的存在，不是以金钱与地位为纽带的、貌合神离的家庭，是父母和蔼孩子欢乐的家庭，父亲注视着母亲的瞳仁吻别她，延续一个男孩九岁那年的回忆与梦。他原本的家庭破碎得彻底，他的父亲犯了叛国罪是起因。母亲被关入济贫院遭到了比噩梦严酷的折辱，济贫院的人如何看待落难的上将夫人，必然是冲她吐口水，不给她吃饱，支使她做苦工。曾经身处高位的人落进泥坑，路过的每一个低贱的人逮住机会踩上一脚。  
在未来，他的小麻雀会给他生几个孩子，男孩与女孩，alpha、Omega甚至beta，精力充沛的孩童，有杰克的焦糖色眼睛，萨拉查的黑色卷发。一个阳光明媚的午后，他回到家中，从殖民地带来各种各样的稀罕物件，让杰克与孩子们开心。  
他在书房抽屉里搁了一副泛黄的小画，画上本来有他的父母，以及小时候的他，现在只有他与母亲，他在杂物间里亲自找到这幅画以后，就让人把画里他父亲的那一边裁掉了。画中的他，像任何一个贵族小男孩一样面颊红润，周身有一种幸福的气质。 这幅画提醒他，他曾经拥有过一个让人羡慕的家庭。  
他与杰克的孩子会重新获得这样的家庭，孩子们站在一起，让画师速写出底稿，然后这幸福定格在画里，还将延续下去。  
梦境破碎不可弥补，他会给自己的孩子们一个不会破碎的未来。  
他合上抽屉，嘴角浅浅的微笑也消失了。  


萨拉查的记忆深处，有一次，他蹑手蹑脚穿过走廊，从门缝偷偷看父亲在书房做什么。  
父亲逐字逐句地教鹦鹉朗诵诗歌，鹦鹉沉默不语。  
他的父亲对待鹦鹉异常宽容，无论它们负气逃走或在宴会上骂出脏话，照样精心喂养。每当发现鹦鹉出逃，停在树上不下来，他就摒开仆人，亲自拿梯子捉它回去。包括家人在内的大多数人印象中，除了驯养鹦鹉以及打牌，阿尔卡蒂奥·萨拉查没什么别的爱好，去殖民地不像某些人那样管不住钱袋与下半身。  
安静了良久，鹦鹉歪头，忽然说出一个名字“弗兰克”，它模仿阿尔卡蒂奥的嗓音，玩味的语气也惟妙惟肖，简直可以以假乱真，如果把鹦鹉放在屋子里，让它学阿尔卡蒂奥讲话，一墙之隔的部下也得吓到噤若寒蝉。  
父亲的反应使阿尔曼多吃惊地掩住了嘴巴，蓦地，阿尔卡蒂奥站起，一脚踢翻了鹦鹉架子，被束缚于架子上的鹦鹉嘶哑地哀号，在地板上挥动翅膀，掉了不少羽毛。  
这小动物不明白主人的愤怒，有的话听到了却不该记住模仿。如果它多说几句，估计它发亮的羽毛会被火枪轰碎。  
从那以后，阿尔曼多没有再见过这只鹦鹉。  
（未完待续）


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章：  
西班牙无敌舰队新任的总司令官梅迪纳·西多尼亚公爵是个顶级alpha，相貌清秀，品格上毫无瑕疵，对于总司令的职位而言，他实在是有点年轻。他慢吞吞地走进海军总部的建筑，侧方恭恭敬敬引路的是阿尔曼多·萨拉查少将。  
“几个月前我领兵救援加的斯城，机缘巧合之下，见过一个教士领了个男孩，他说你是他的监护人。”  
“监护人”是个模棱两可的词汇，萨拉查了解这位新任的舰队总司令对“alpha在家中饲养没有名分的Omega”持厌恶态度。他捡了总司令喜欢听的话回答：“我是在加勒比海上捡到的他，他是个聪明的年轻人，到时候送他去大学，以后当神父。”  
“遇到这种事，就更应该心怀感激之情，虔诚侍奉上帝，上帝不会抛弃他的每一个子民。”西多尼亚公爵温和地笑了笑。  
萨拉查做了个“请”的手势，“圣克鲁斯侯爵阁下遗留的那批文件有作战计划、情报报告，重要的是行政档案。所有文件，理论上都是侯爵阁下的私有物。”  
西多尼亚公爵的表情难为起来：“恐怕秘书官对这些文件照顾得不够好，但愿我是多虑了，希望上帝保佑我，让我成为一个像侯爵一样让人尊敬的指挥官。”  
“眼前战事在即，海军的大家一定会同仇敌忾。”此次查看海军文件，西多尼亚叫来萨拉查随他前往，而不是别人。萨拉查深知，自己是西印度护航舰队的指挥官之一，新近升任少将，资历不太老，与里卡尔多关系恶劣得很。可能西多尼亚觉得，萨拉查不会跟倚老卖老的家伙过分地沆瀣一气，故意给他拆台使绊子。  
“前任总司令病故得突然，诸位还沉浸在哀思之中。今天，我有一个小小的要求，要求诸位认真对待。我需要查阅前任总司令的所有文件。”跟经常嘟嘟囔囔的前任总司令比较，西多尼亚公爵吐字清晰，运用的辞令非常客气，仿佛他不是在命令办公桌边的秘书，而是在与级别类似的某位大贵族说话，他对所有人都彬彬有礼。  
西多尼亚公爵首次担任海军职务就是当总司令，除此之外他还有个充分的理由推辞掉无敌舰队总司令职位——他严重晕船。国王不许他推辞，匆匆下达的委任状究竟是急功近利，还是相信一个温文尔雅的总司令能够调和海军中的内斗现象，就不得而知了。  
“不好意思，我们暂时不能，我们担心文件会有遗失现象，整理归纳是必须的。”秘书官客气地答复，明显是为了拖延时间，“文件是已故的圣克鲁斯侯爵阁下的私人物品。”  
“这会影响阁下接下来的工作。”萨拉查摆出纠结的脸色，看向西多尼亚公爵。  
西多尼亚公爵一副替属下着想的样子，“我以为，你们已经停止了手头的工作。是因为太繁重吗？把文件交给我，我的私人秘书可以协助你们。”  
萨拉查说出秘书官的名字，在一旁劝道，“总司令阁下已经下达了命令，如果大家仍然僵在这里，事情也不好办。”  
“我们十分乐意听从总司令阁下的命令，为阁下考虑，整理种类繁多的文件是一项耗时耗力的工作。”秘书官没有让步的意思。  
“那好，你怎么看？”西多尼亚公爵转头，以询问的语气对萨拉查说。  
萨拉查拍手，一小队装备齐全的士兵闯进来，为了给新任司令留下好印象，他做一次恶人也值得。  
几名士兵扭住秘书官的胳膊，往窗口拖动他，“你们干什么？你们不能对我这样！”  
“我要向国王上诉！”秘书官惊恐万分，在挣扎之中踢掉了脚上的鞋子。  
西多尼亚公爵走到桌子后面，掀开桌上的纸页粗略浏览，不紧不慢地命令，“扔他下去。”  
萨拉查给押住秘书官的士兵打了个手势。  
他们把秘书官推向窗外，紧紧抓住他的脚踝使他不会真正掉下去，秘书官吓得不敢挣扎，大气也不出一口，生怕稍有不慎自己从顶楼的窗户坠下跌成一滩肉泥。  
约摸过了几分钟，西多尼亚公爵开口吩咐，“拉他上来吧，整理文件缺不了他。”说到这里，西多尼亚公爵望向天花板，  
“对抗英格兰异教徒，是我的宿愿，我相信会出现奇迹。”  
早在此前的与总司令交谈计划之际，萨拉查已经清楚认知到，新任的舰队总司令绝非以“服从但不执行”的方式就应付得来的，里卡尔多等心怀不满的家伙想给西多尼亚公爵一个下马威，肯定行不通。

秋天到来，无忧无虑吃着橘子的杰克，从萨拉查口中得知，自己无意中间接害死了他的好朋友迭戈，以及一船的人。  
前几天他想象自己向迭戈炫耀会骂人的鹦鹉，与迭戈交谈市井发生的稀罕事，原来他是在跟死人说话啊。  
杰克苦涩地想，这一切全怪他自己，他说那些人冒犯了他，所以他的朋友们，船上的朋友们，才会被萨拉查不带怜悯地处死的。  
小麻雀不懂政治上的勾心斗角，萨拉查与参谋马罗林联手，拿逃兵给上司里卡尔多制造了分量恰到好处的丑闻，里卡尔多的舰队司令梦想化作啤酒泡沫，萨拉查升任少将。  
多年以后的老麻雀会在宿醉中做梦，梦见一些离开他的人，其中有他的第一个孩子，他坚信是个女孩，是alpha，她在梦中长大成人，北极星照耀她美丽勇敢。也有他的朋友迭戈，小混混吊儿郎当的模样，死者永远青春年少，飞快海兔号满帆行进，没有岛屿与海岸线，暗礁与风暴阻拦不了。  
他忘不了，萨拉查提及处死迭戈之际，眼神是轻蔑的。  
一种清明的思绪自心中迸发出来，如果他不是萨拉查的小麻雀，只是海盗，仅仅是海盗，一定也会像迭戈一样被送上火刑架烧死，没有任何怜悯。  
杰克怀疑自己的选择是否错误，萨拉查喊他杰克·斯派洛船长哄他开心，教他唱海上的歌谣，给他讲海上的故事，可是，从头到尾，都没有给他过一艘船，哪怕一艘浅海的小舢板。  
萨拉查给杰克衣食无忧的生活，给他奶酪布丁、舞会、嵌宝石的戒指与项链，给他香槟、女仆的侍奉、柔软的床褥，然而没有给他船，他渴望的船。  
他要的是船，是出海。  
愿意带他出海的，唯独迭戈一个。  
在海上的日子里，他是多么的快乐。飞快海兔号既小又破，时常漏水，舵不灵光，歪歪扭扭在近海航行，比沉默玛丽号不知差到哪里去了。可是，让杰克走上甲板，在海风中唱起水手谣的，只有这艘飞快海兔号。  
“麻雀，来搭把手。”迭戈唤他拉动绳索，杰克放好斧头，双手被磨破的疼痛是小意思，他两步过去帮迭戈收帆。船上掌舵的是个逃兵，以前是皮匠的学徒。厨子由一个从伊比利亚半岛腹地逃荒来的农民充任，杰克帮他捶碎不知放了多少年的硬饼干，“打散以后煮汤喝。”加点收网拉上来的小鱼。  
迭戈认真地告诉杰克，“我的梦想是有一艘大船，武装商船那种，也叫飞快海兔号。”这样的船可以在大洋上航行，“才算真正的海盗，航路上的商船，满载财宝的，见了我们，怕得不得了。”  
“我们先拿侧舷炮轰，炸断他们的桅杆，挨近了跳上去，我们是海盗，把值钱的东西交出来。”杰克在沉船湾听海盗们说过袭击商船的方式。  
“好主意，炸断桅杆，他们跑不了。”迭戈赞许地弹一下杰克的脑门。  
“我出主意，我当船长，任命你当大副。”杰克进而提出无理要求。  
迭戈着急了，“我是大哥你是小弟，我当船长，你当大副才对。”  
杰克回忆着与迭戈的畅想，自己呆在陆地上的时间够长了，开始于十二岁那年被沉默玛丽号捞起。陆地上的日子一天天过去，航海与冒险终归将变成年少时期的一个疯狂的梦境，在安逸生活的浸润下日渐模糊，他警惕自己将在不知不觉中被同化，变得像任何一个被贵族饲养的Omega一样，坐在柔软的椅子上顺从地笑。  
还能怎么样，一眼望到头的未来，他给萨拉查生一窝麻雀崽子，私生子不能姓萨拉查，随他姓斯派洛？谁知道姓什么。孩子们一个个吃上等小羊排，站在一起让画师绘出速写，alpha长大以后安排去海军当军官，他眼角长出皱纹，操心Omega子女的婚事。  
他含化嘴里的糖块，这糖甜得发腻。  
自己在角落里藏好的西班牙银币总共有多少，想必买不起一艘船。  
萨拉查忙得终日不顾家，不管杰克请赫克托博士每天来布道。赫克托博士喋喋不休，趁女仆不注意，说一些其他内容。  
“他们来真的了，让我去当领航员，因为我是流亡的英格兰教士。”赫克托身为英格兰间谍的使命完成得不怎么样，他筹划离开西班牙，逃避被揪去当领航员参加远征，战场是会死人的。  
“小心他们查出来你是个假博士。”杰克思考赫克托博士的话，他想吃沉船湾的菠萝蜜，橘子不能代替菠萝蜜。  
（未完待续）


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章：  
秋天用来做什么，收割谷物，镰刀斩断与大地的联系，静待隆冬的沉静覆盖一切。成熟与收获带来了死亡和失去，树木经历暂时的长眠，燕麦在土地里重生，四季周而复始。  
这个秋天，杰克失去了自己最好的朋友。上一个秋天，他失去了自己的孩子。他冒出一个古怪的念头，“下一个秋天，我将失去什么？”  
去年，他得知有胎儿在自己腹中生长，医生的语气是恭喜。  
他提出的第一个问题是，“会相当痛吧，我最怕痛了。”小麻雀尽管缺乏Omega生育婴儿抚养孩童相关的教育，也清楚生育是一件危险痛苦的事，叫他恐惧胆寒，甚于海上墨汁似的云层下，山坡一般的巨浪。  
恐惧大概是源自深埋在血脉里的记忆，因为他的母亲以死亡的方式抛弃了他，他听说，他的母亲在狱中死于产褥热。自他记事起，母亲的头颅就被时常烂醉如泥的父亲随身携带。  
杰克从小没有母亲，他是个分化不久的Omega，将要生育婴儿，但他不懂怎么去做一个母亲。  
“Omega都要走这一遭。”医生程式化地安慰懵懂的Omega，去年的杰克是十四岁。  
杰克他没见过自己失去的孩子是什么样，不足四个月，负责照顾他的女仆说，“只是血块”，在胸口画着十字。腹中的婴儿是如何离开他的，他记得并不清晰，起先是小腹的剧烈疼痛，鲜血不住地流淌蔓延到脚踝，从昏迷中醒来，窗外暮色四合，身上已被擦拭干净。  
他断断续续流了很多血，卧病在床幻想一艘最快的船。  
杰克的状况在挨过多雨的秋天之后出现转机。正如麻雀这种飞禽，生命力顽强，哪怕在雪天几乎被冻僵，放在壁炉旁也能舒展羽翼再活回来。  
清晨的阳光穿透薄雾，杰克醒得很早，他发了一小会儿呆，想到去年秋天他失去的孩子，这年秋天他失去的，最好的朋友。  
女仆早已给他准备好去教堂穿的衣服，他穿上以后摆弄了一番，藏进去一堆银币。  
杰克顺手逗一逗红色的鹦鹉，鹦鹉闭目养神，对他不理不睬。  
他拿出钥匙，打开了鹦鹉脚上的锁链。  
“飞吧，别让人再逮住你。”  
鹦鹉笨拙地挪到窗边，长期没有飞行，它需要适应一会儿。它谨慎地张开一边翅膀，扑打两下，生怕一不小心跌进庭院里修剪整齐的树丛。  
它跌跌撞撞飞了起来，飞得忽高忽低，尾巴擦过树梢。  
一眨眼的工夫，鹦鹉已重新拾起飞行的感觉，它毫不费力地飞向远处，在天空中消失成一个红色的斑点。  
一名女仆慌慌张张敲门进入，她刚才碰巧看到了飞走的鹦鹉，“鹦鹉逃跑啦，您是不是要叫人去……”  
“不用管它。”杰克俏皮地对她做了一个“嘘”的手势。  
杰克走下楼梯，切实体会到身上藏的银币的重量。他凝视着前厅里的大幅装饰画，他自己不过也是画中的人，穿了带衬垫的棕色紧身上衣，面无表情地站在大理石桌旁，过几年，几十年，至死走不出画中的窄窄一方天地。悠长的岁月中，疏于管理的绘画受潮剥落，他跟着在上面朽坏。  
“赫克托博士前来拜访。”仆人开门通报。  
简短的交代不耗时间，赫克托博士大步走下台阶，给杰克留下一个穿黑色教士斗篷的背影。  
花园里的雕塑挂了清早的露水，石质外墙爬满枯萎藤蔓，抵死不休地抓住石柱，抵御秋风的侵袭。它们注定永远留在庄园，风化成灰尘。  
他们乘坐庄园里的马车到达一座教堂，避开旁人翻过围墙，搭乘了另一辆等在那里的轻便马车，行驶的方向是港口。  
“居然不是你一个人。”车夫遮住面孔。  
赫克托·巴博萨没有搭理他。  
“你要带我往哪里去？去英格兰吗？”登上马车，杰克换了英语。  
“现在去不了英格兰，我们去混蛋加勒比海。”赫克托博士以英语粗俗地回答。  
港口阴云密布的天空底下，是无边无际的晦暗大海。  
他们登上了一艘商船，面对去殖民地传播福音的教士，人们有惯常的热情。

“我过几天就走。” 三天前，赫克托博士抱怨了一通，自己受不了按照真正的流亡天主教士的清规戒律“苦行修持”，他想念酒馆，想念抖动裙摆在桌子上跳舞的年轻姑娘，一个虔诚的教士允许去这种地方？  
让海盗坚持过教士的生活，本来就是奇迹。赫克托·巴博萨快要成篇背下来圣经的某些段落。哪怕相信西班牙会打胜仗，胜仗不能保证领航员全部存活，加农炮的炮弹可不会隔过领航员，只炸开船长室。  
杰克慌了，一旦赫克托博士逃走，身边哪有可靠的人帮他离开西班牙，他是漂亮的少年Omega，单独一人混上远航商船的风险不言而喻。  
萨拉查目前用情爱拴住他，并不意味不能换成铁链。杰克的alpha把海盗当作垃圾堆里的老鼠，毫无怜悯。迭戈的死没有阻止杰克对下一次出走的打算，而是加速了此事的进程，萨拉查自然的残忍惊醒了卧在安乐窝里合上翅膀的小麻雀。  
“怎么？你也要走？”杰克的心思轻易被赫克托博士看穿，他捻动手指，“有点小麻烦。”  
“我给你钱，我有一些西班牙银币。”  
在迎头的危机感面前，一点踟躇变得那么微不足道。  
“三天以后，我带你去教堂。”  
“愿上帝宽恕他们可怜的灵魂！阿门！”赫克托博士眼角余光瞥见管家走过门外，故意大声说。

迭戈的死讯让杰克变得异常乖巧，对萨拉查而言是一件宽心的事，他觉得小麻雀逃走一次就够了，谁还没有过不切实际的想法，认清楚了小混混吹嘘的航海生活就好，谁不厌恶被流浪汉冒犯。他公务忙碌，杰克不添事，萨拉查出现一种错觉，杰克会做一个好伴侣，好母亲，乖乖在华丽的麻雀笼子里啾啾叫，“卧在麻雀窝里孵蛋”。  
他承认，杰克被小混混拐走，是他的疏忽，小麻雀缺乏玩伴导致生活无聊。  
杰克的变化与萨拉查理解的不同，暂时的乖顺为的是逃离让他认清的一切，他认清的现实与萨拉查以为的并不一样。  
萨拉查现在是上将了，拥有了更多的船，武装商船、侦查用的轻帆船。旗舰必然是沉默玛丽号，这艘战列舰是水手们满心欢喜的漂亮姑娘，她有一千一百六十西吨重，装备五十门火炮，艏楼高耸，青铜撞角坚固，火力充足，没有一勺水会漏进船舱。  
萨拉查命令水手们利用潮汐，将以沉默玛丽号为首的船只拖上海滩，进行倾侧维护、刮擦和涂油，让她们结结实实。  
时下流行给舰船进行改造，拆除艏楼留下低低的艉楼。尽管这样的舰船抢风能力优秀，西班牙海军仍然嗤之以鼻，他们偏爱威风凛凛的气势震慑敌人，偏爱接舷战，接近敌舰运用撞角。  
十六年前的勒班陀海战，进入白刃战阶段，小船来不及放下，年轻气盛的萨拉查率领部下乘着漂浮的衣箱渡过海面，冲向奥斯曼人。  
舰队的盔甲、枪械与加农炮弾井井有条，国王允许西印度护航舰队参与远征英格兰战事，这支舰队被归入第二战列。  
国王要求的是“有史以来最强大的舰队”，坊间传言不胫而走，说舰队载了许多刑具，以便占领英格兰之后拷问新教徒。  
人尽皆知的还有总司令西多尼亚公爵晕船的事实，指不定他哪一天习惯过来，有的人一辈子都不会习惯。  
萨拉查即将赶赴西印度航路，执行远征英格兰之前的最后一次护航任务。他不得不与里卡尔多合作完成任务——他们无比痛恨这种合作。倘若友军有难，两位的态度必然不动如山。  
他展开手中的信件，这封信的内容是对“赫克托博士的调查”，萨拉查一度考虑让这位教士协助他，给里卡尔多造点宗教丑闻。  
萨拉查浏览简短的信笺，不知不觉站了起来，怪不得赫克托博士的经历完全清白，因为他本来就是冒充的，梵蒂冈那边的档案上查无此人。  
该死的，萨拉查瞬间意识到了什么，那个极有可能是英格兰间谍的家伙，整天跑去他家布道。  
萨拉查回到家，不见杰克的踪迹，管家与他汇报:“他被赫克托博士带走了，说要去一个什么教堂。”  
（未完待续）  
历史上的西多尼亚公爵真的晕船，然而国王仍然执意任命他为无敌舰队总司令。  
本文故事背景设定为十六世纪晚期，当时海战是需要装备盔甲的。  
关于麻雀的母亲相关，为@弘音与本人原创，特别鸣谢。


	14. Chapter 14

（本章提及上一辈的故事）  
第十四章：  
“我跟你挑明了，你先给我一半钱。”两人搭乘的西班牙商船到达加勒比海，赫克托·巴博萨迫不及待要杰克付钱。  
杰克他担心巴博萨收了钱扔下自己，“说好的到了沉船湾才付钱，商船不可能去沉船湾。” 他吃饭睡觉也把钱藏在身上，巴博萨偷不到，  
“哪有人做得像我一样周到？你是个Omega，我还替你准备了抑制剂。”巴博萨摘下教士帽子抖一抖。  
船舱里两人只顾得关上门争吵，忽然，商船猛地震动了一下，停止前进，嘈杂声不绝于耳。  
他们遭到了英格兰海军的袭击。英格兰人看见穿教士袍的赫克托·巴博萨，差点送他去拖龙骨，巴博萨用英语高喊“我是英格兰人”“去他妈的教皇”无济于事，英格兰水手嚷嚷“英格兰的叛徒”“狠狠揍他”，打得他鼻青脸肿。他撕破衣领掏出一个皱巴巴的信封，苦苦哀求“这是我的身份证明，请交给你们的军官。”  
一名管事的人从俘虏里面挑出来他们两个，将他们五花大绑地押上英格兰海军旗舰的甲板，不知前途如何。巴博萨喃喃自语“我摊上事了”，他冒充教士去西班牙打听情报，假设被自己人当成叛徒绞死，岂不是特别没面子。  
甲板上站了许多人，他们围成一个圈，留出空地作审判之用。在杰克被勒令跪下之前，他看到了一张数年未见的面孔，他的剑术师傅弗朗西斯·德雷克。这位英格兰海军中将盘着两腿坐在一只储物箱上，手里拿着一对拖鞋，又圆又大的蓝眼睛里闪着狡黠的光芒，仿佛一只机敏精明的野猫。  
杰克不由得背后发凉，他小时候没少被剑术师父用拖鞋揍过。  
弗朗西斯的目光在杰克的脸上停留了一会儿，又看向巴博萨，他寒暄道：  
“赫克托·巴博萨先生，有一阵子没见过你了。我怎么记得，是让你去当领航员的？”  
“杰克·斯派洛先生雇佣我协助他的逃窜。”巴博萨转头，盯住杰克，他的遣词造句仍保持一位“博士”文质彬彬的样子，一时半会儿改不过来。  
“明明是你告诉我，你受不了教士的清规戒律。”杰克瞪了一眼巴博萨。  
弗朗西斯清了清嗓子，“不要吵！巴博萨先生，鉴于你的表现，你在英格兰兴旺的私掠生意上投入的每一镑，都要缴纳五个先令的赔偿金。”  
“我的赔偿金理应由斯派洛先生代付，他身上现在就藏了西班牙银币。”巴博萨急中生智。  
杰克试图悄悄解开绑在背后的绳索，一枚银币不慎从袖子里掉落，在甲板上骨碌骨碌滚到了一名士兵的脚边。士兵麻利地伸出脚将银币踩在鞋底，一点不引人注目。  
不知哪里出现一股气味，往弗朗西斯鼻尖钻，“朗姆酒……酒桶漏了？”是朗姆酒混合了某种香甜的气味，“军需官，酒桶不是小事。”  
“阁下，我没有嗅到任何朗姆酒的味道。”军需官慌忙辩解。  
旁边几位绅士面面相觑，附和军需官的话，“我也没有闻见朗姆酒的气味。”“我也没有，阁下。”  
一个参谋模样的年轻人抽抽鼻子，“阁下，我闻到有气味，” 他向前指一指，寻找气味的来源，“气味好像是从这里——”  
他指着跪在甲板上的杰克，猛然间他涨红了脸，以手掩鼻，瓮声瓮气地说：“抱歉，我必须回避！”  
弗朗西斯手中的拖鞋“啪嗒”掉落，他迅速站起，大步迈到杰克跟前，拽住捆绑杰克的绳索，“你们几个，送绘图员先生回自己的舱房。巴博萨先生，”弗朗西斯考虑了两秒钟，“先关起来催他赔钱。快把这小子带到船长室。”  
“别弄得没法收拾，找抑制剂来，往我们捕获的西班牙商船上找找。”船上有Omega就可能有抑制剂，弗朗西斯对自己的副官耳语，然后紧闭了船长室的门。  
余下的人窃窃私语，“中将不是beta吗”“会不会他是alpha”“alpha为什么要自称beta”“他真的不是alpha吗”。弗朗西斯是一位战功赫赫的海军中将，足智多谋带领大家突破西班牙人的防线，炮弹不足的攻城战场上，他亲自率领士兵冒险运输火药，没人不怀疑这样的将领是一位顶阶alpha，就算他自称beta。  
一个微弱的声音钻出来，“是不是因为陛下？”  
议论声立刻低了下去。  
被送到船长室的杰克在地毯上挣扎，踢得书架“咣咣”直响，几枚西班牙银币从他的上衣中抖落，从及膝马裤里掉出来。  
“你干什么？”师父为什么能闻到自己的气味，他竟然是alpha？难道他要对自己做出什么可怕的事来，几年没见的师父还算是师父吗。杰克满脸惊惧，像一只缠在捕鸟网上的小麻雀，他趁有力气，疯狂地挣扎，“你是我的师父！”他扯着嗓子叫嚷。  
“别乱叫，混小子！”弗朗西斯揪住杰克的头发，杰克挥手，没打中他的鼻子。  
杰克用指甲使劲掐住手掌，维持一丝的清醒，他挣脱弗朗西斯的控制，“不要碰我，我被标记过了！”他不停挣扎，“别碰我！我不要别的alpha！”。热潮期的进展往往迅速，浓郁的信息素气味打头，不出几分钟，Omega便浑身脱力，巢窠中的幼鸟一样一声声呼唤标记他的alpha。  
这种情况，倒不如告诉他，弗朗西斯苦笑着拽开领子，给杰克看他后颈上歪歪扭扭的陈旧疤痕，这里曾经有过Omega的腺体。  
“我曾经是Omega。”这句话耗去弗朗西斯很大的力气，仿佛他方才不是在承认自己身为Omega，而是屏息凝神向敌人刺出一剑。  
没事了，杰克一下子跌入床垫，他瘫软在床上不吭声，他压根没想过师父是Omega，残存的理智提醒他应当震惊，师父瞒过了多少人，海盗王的大会的参与者们肯定也不知道。  
“怎么摊上了你这个累赘！我现在哪来的抑制剂给你喝？”弗朗西斯咬牙切齿地说，割去了腺体的Omega不再有热潮期，无须准备抑制剂。  
“阿尔曼多，阿尔曼多。”杰克听不见弗朗西斯的责怪，他在燥热中焦灼地呼唤。  
弗朗西斯翻开杰克的衣领，一眼看到少年后颈上的咬痕，他先入为主地认为杰克是年纪轻轻被alpha骗去标记，杰克好像已经十五岁了。  
杰克有气无力地念叨alpha的名字，“阿尔曼多·萨拉查”，这是Omega的本能，他唯一想要的是萨拉查的怀抱，萨拉查有力的抚摸。  
杰克口中说出的名字，是萨拉查，小麻雀的alpha是一个萨拉查！弗朗西斯好似闪电击中一般放开杰克。阿尔曼多·萨拉查，现在的西班牙海军军官名册有这个名字，注明阿尔曼多·萨拉查的父亲是阿尔卡蒂奥·萨拉查。   
阿尔卡蒂奥·萨拉查，弗朗西斯永远带着刻骨的恨意诅咒他的灵魂，他是地狱里活生生的魔鬼，带给弗朗西斯足以摧毁灵魂的屈辱。在弗朗西斯十六岁那年，他担任牧师的英格兰商船被西班牙海军袭击，阿尔卡蒂奥蛮横地占有了他。  
弗朗西斯记得，因为他的“不顺从”，阿尔卡蒂奥撕破了他的衣服，把他绑在桅杆上，扬言“叫整艘船上的人尝尝英格兰Omega的滋味”。走下船舱喊了人过来，肮脏的水手兴奋不已，掏出腥臭的部位往他嘴里塞。  
不，他从不顺从，弗朗西斯记得自己满嘴鲜血，被呛得不住咳嗽，是水手的血。阿尔卡蒂奥不耐烦地将水手踢进海里，拖拽弗朗西斯回船长室，用鞭子抽到昏迷为止。阿尔卡蒂奥以为他屈服了，他半夜里醒来，凭借加勒比海夜晚微弱的月光，摸到了阿尔卡蒂奥的火枪。  
要是当时能一枪崩了这个老家伙，倘若自己用填弾打火的声音更轻。  
阿尔卡蒂奥抢夺火枪时，被灼热的枪管烫伤了手指。他的一双手抚摸了弗朗西斯一遍又一遍，那双温热的，带着烫伤结痂的，老男人的手。有时候他是玩味的语气，捏住弗朗西斯的脸颊，“弗兰克，我的弗兰克”，行将迈入老年门槛的西班牙上将，怀里抱了年轻的英格兰牧师，尖下巴的Omega。弗朗西斯不知道阿尔卡蒂奥的心里燃起火焰，像一发炮弹打中一艘旧船，转瞬蔓延出熊熊烈火，整个船舱噼里啪啦作响。  
对于阿尔卡蒂奥的抚摸，弗朗西斯感觉到的只有恶心，手指的薄茧在他的皮肤上留下恶心的触感，喝下的葡萄酒涌上喉管。他趴在阿尔卡蒂奥办公桌上抑制不住干呕，alpha的手指用力捏住他的肩头。  
弗朗西斯的思绪被副官的敲门声打断，从西班牙商船上搜出来几瓶抑制剂，其实是赫克托帮杰克准备的，密封的瓶子被杰克掖在铺位底下。  
“快把抑制剂喝了，你听明白吗？”弗朗西斯撬开抑制剂的盖子。  
“不要……我要……阿尔曼多……”杰克断断续续地说，他不知道自己在说什么。  
“你他妈的还说！”弗朗西斯拽起杰克，劈手甩过去的几个耳光，捏起少年的嘴巴往嘴里灌抑制剂。抑制剂的气味闻起来像草药茶，英格兰女王派侍从送给弗朗西斯的草药茶，割去腺体的Omega失去了孕育婴儿的能力，但是女王不放心。  
杰克的声音甜蜜得像浸在糖罐子里，“阿尔曼多，阿尔曼多。”未咽下去的抑制剂从他嘴角溢出，棕色的液体打湿枕头。  
热潮期的omega无意识地呼唤alpha的名字，标记的烙印刻在心底。弗朗西斯想，他当年逃出阿尔卡蒂奥的控制，在加勒比沿岸的一个小村落歇脚，没几天进入了热潮期，他必定也无意识地呼唤阿尔卡蒂奥的名字，哪怕事后不记得。那时，阿尔卡蒂奥低沉的话语回荡在他的耳边，“你没有办法离开我。永远，永远逃不掉”，他的干呕愈渐严重，他痛恨Omega的身份，痛恨这身份带来的不由自主，Omega的身份叫他遭了灾。  
他发誓向阿尔卡蒂奥·萨拉查复仇，向整个西班牙海军，乃至西班牙国王复仇。复仇的火焰染红大海，谁人知晓他曾经是一位Omega。

抑制剂起效不慢，何况杰克是第一次饮下抑制剂，棕色的抑制剂味道微苦，喝进嗓子感觉凉丝丝的。他在船长室的床上躺了几个钟头，神志慢慢恢复，热潮与随之而来的各种症状逐渐消退。  
他收拾收拾爬起来，除了乏力以外并无大碍。杰克环顾四周，他走来走去，敲敲墙壁是否留有暗格。又摸索到办公桌旁，办公桌上摞了几本栓了细铁链的旧书，摊开一张海图，没有任何看上去像文件的纸沓。  
他打开一个黄铜把手的柜子，里面有个灰蓝色的水晶盏，盛有一团流动的雾气，底部似乎搁了什么东西。杰克大胆地伸手进去，手指被冻得发麻。  
他甩动手指，哆嗦几下，窗台上的小盒子吸引了他的注意。杰克走过去拿在手里，是一个崭新的罗盘。  
罗盘的指针咔哒咔哒转动，外面似乎起了大风大浪，墙壁在颤抖，柜门嘎吱作响。指针转圈的速度越来越快，没有停下来的意思，杰克利索地将罗盘揣进衣兜，听到门被推开的声音。  
“你衣兜里是什么？”弗朗西斯扫视杰克，上蹿下跳的杰克小子长成了少年 Omega，时间过得真快，蒂格船长搁这帮老朋友面前追打杰克的场景还历历在目。最讽刺的是，杰克在伺候阿尔卡蒂奥·萨拉查的儿子。  
他嗤笑了一声。  
“师父，”杰克改口，“阁下。”他的衣兜里鼓鼓囊囊，眼下腾不出手掖一掖。  
“这玩意……我不愿拥有它，”弗朗西斯文绉绉地说，“它指引心中所向。你要就拿走，反正是蒂格船长玩滚球输给我的。”  
一只渡鸦从敞开的门里无声无息地飞进来，喙中衔了一颗玻璃眼珠。它拍拍翅膀，地毯上落了一小撮灰烬。  
弗朗西斯接过玻璃眼珠，扔进书架上的水晶盏里。雾气的遮掩消失，水晶盏里不知何时蓄进一汪海水，雾气凝聚成一支舰队，忽而变为几个怪模怪样的数字与符号，漂浮在水面上。  
副官轻轻叩门。  
“进来吧。”他头也不回。  
副官鞠躬，“阁下，您的决定是……”  
“风令我们前行。”  
海军中将吩咐自己的副官，“舰队中随便找一艘小型武装商船，带斯派洛先生上去，说是新来的beta小水手。”  
他添加了两个词，“有文化，会读写。”  
“我不该偷东西。”杰克想都没想开始讨饶，一口承认错误，不带愧疚。  
“嘘。”弗朗西斯神色凝重，“我说的不是你。你知道，刚学会飞上天空，就被折断翅膀夺走一切的滋味吗？”  
杰克不明所以地摇头。走下英格兰海军的旗舰时，他醒悟过来，整艘船上的人都知道他是Omega，他不被允许留在此处。

沉默玛丽号穿过浓雾，萨拉查举起望远镜，看到几艘船迎面而来，悬挂了英格兰的旗帜。他告诫手下不要轻举妄动，他们的任务不是面对英格兰战列舰主动出击，是保护商队安全到达殖民地。  
加上寻找他的小麻雀。这次拐走小麻雀的不是什么马德里贫民窟的小混混，是不折不扣的英格兰间谍。当初萨拉查接到“有个教士领着一个少年，上了一艘开往加勒比沿岸的商船”的情报，抓紧时间带领护航舰队出海。大西洋航线上有没有一艘商船，载了一个拿腔拿调的教士，偕同一位秀美的少年。  
英格兰战列舰冲破海浪，愈来愈近。  
萨拉查注意到英格兰战列舰上掌舵的军官，对方也一定看见了他。这个异教徒的长官精神抖擞，看上去年龄比他大了六七岁。  
“别开炮，我们两国正在议和。”英格兰战列舰上有人喊话。  
这倒是真的，萨拉查出航之际，听说国王接见了英格兰来的外交官。  
桅杆顶端英格兰皇家海军的旗帜降下，该举动不知何意，萨拉查心里犯嘀咕，恐怕其中有诈。萨拉查的目光扫过对方船首，他猛地警觉起来，海军文件记录过这艘战列舰，她是在年初袭击过加的斯港的伊丽莎白·博纳文图拉号，由英格兰海军中将指挥。  
对于英格兰上下的无耻，他早有耳闻，王室签署不得开战的文书，假情假意地派遣专员“快马加鞭”追赶即将驶出港口的海军，自然是“沮丧地”没有追上。  
（未完待续）  
之前第六章里，师父是把麻雀捡到的萨拉查画像误认为萨拉查的父亲。  
麻雀的罗盘，我编了一个来历，既然官方对于罗盘的来历都吃设定，我自己编一个也没问题。  
当时海军舰队组织的划分还十分不明确，战船和商船不分。  
至于师父，他本来就是我写同人文时私设加进去的工具人，但是没想到越写越顺手，我就编造了他跟萨拉查老爸的陈年旧事。虽然师父是历史人物，但是他的经历纯属我YY编造，历史上他只是被劫财，复仇是因为被劫财。


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章：

黄昏时分，西班牙舰队升起风暴帆，谨慎保持队形，避免在肆虐的风浪中迷失位置。无数个雪山似的浪涛被暴风卷起又击碎，仿佛要掀翻这处陌生海域数十噚深的海底。在漆黑险恶的夜色中，舰队与风暴搏斗了一晚上，沉默玛丽号失去了一只尾灯，万幸没有任何船只掉队。临近黎明，风暴止息，舰队驶入浓浓的雾气，萨拉查站在沉默玛丽号的艉楼甲板上，斗篷被雾气濡湿，侍从小跑送来早餐。

待到舰队驶出浓雾，天光大亮，加勒比海上初升的太阳照得海水泛起金光。萨拉查接到瞭望员的报告，通过望远镜里看到远处反射阳光的风帆，桅杆顶端旗帜舒展。

他们遭遇了一只规模不小的英格兰海军舰队，旗舰是一艘盖伦船，吨位甚至比沉默玛丽号更大，船上的旗帜消失了，有人喊话说两国正在议和。

有备无患，萨拉查命令船上的士兵们填好弹药，侧舷炮随时准备开火，火枪手们在艏楼上严以待阵，长矛兵举起他们的武器。

战列舰的火力，主要靠的是侧舷炮火，西班牙盖伦船的艏楼与艉楼也携带轻型火炮，高大的艏楼有利于火枪手作为掩体发动攻击。英格兰出于抢风考虑，降低了艏楼的高度，为了增大火力，舷墙被削减得只有齐腰高，腾出来的位置多放几门侧舷炮。西班牙海军的士兵多于水手，相比之下，英格兰海军的水手多于士兵。

英格兰海军的旗舰径直而来，与沉默玛丽号离得是那么近，近到沉默玛丽号一旦调整船舵，就能凭借风势迎头撞上对方的侧翼，撞角的冲击力会让船体破裂，涌入海水，造成可怕的伤害。

萨拉查在脑海中推演了一遍这么做的后果。

两艘船迎来了距离最近的时刻，如果艏楼上的长矛兵同时探出身子，长矛的尖刃会互相碰撞。萨拉查认出对方的船是伊丽莎白·博纳文图拉号，他注视着对面的英格兰海军中将，客气地打招呼，“如果是在战场上遇到您，我保证让您没机会逃开。”

哪怕他没有一丁点畏惧，也得提高警惕，萨拉查知道这位海军中将率领的舰队是如何神出鬼没，西班牙人用这个名字代指整个英格兰海军，加的斯港幸存的军官擦着冷汗小声嘀咕“他疯了。”

“小杂种！”弗朗西斯骂得粗鲁，他确定萨拉查没听到，下一句使用了合乎中将身份的文雅修辞，“我向撒旦和他的使者告发了令尊的罪状，令尊在地狱里被几十万个魔鬼缠着呢。”

他听说过阿尔卡蒂奥的儿子拔刀弑父的事，这小子长得跟阿尔卡蒂奥几乎一模一样，区别是鬓角不带白发。

萨拉查略为吃惊，对方竟然提及他的父亲。这些年来，他的父亲成为了一个被遗忘的人物，鲜少有人说起，就连他父亲的朋友圣克鲁斯侯爵，不过也是摇摇头叹气。

他顾不上思索，眼睁睁看着伊丽莎白·博纳文图拉号乘着一股风远离了沉默玛丽号。

“这里没有英格兰海军，”弗朗西斯对身边的部下笑了笑，“只有海盗！”后甲板上的船员奏起号角，桅杆升起一面金银刺绣的海盗旗，在风中猎猎作响。

萨拉查没料到有这茬，“好一只擅长装扮的老猫精！”他愤愤地说，“全体注意！准备——”

刚才那小子的声音与阿尔卡蒂奥不一样，阿尔卡蒂奥的所作所为，哪怕死了烧成灰也不能抵消。弗朗西斯幡然醒悟，自己是来劫掠西班牙商船赚取军费，心心念念的复仇并非消灭这支护航舰队，而是在后来的决战中击溃整个西班牙海军。

不像西班牙国王随心所欲添加税赋，英格兰女王很难给她的臣民们加税，海军找了别的路子弄来军费。

弗朗西斯语速飞快地对幕僚长说，“尽管有足够的理由让我留在这里，我却一刻都不能再等了。”

海军中将没喊出那一句“开火！”，现在还来得及，他用力转动舵轮，驶出战场，希望绕过西班牙舰队的左侧，阻击商船。

萨拉查措手不及，沉默玛丽号一下子冲进了英格兰舰队的阵型中央。里卡尔多的战列舰不见踪影，萨拉查断定他不会驶来帮自己，事后说不定会以“我军正在用早餐”为借口。

伊丽莎白·博纳文图拉号窜得够快，一堆英格兰武装商船来不及改变阵型，横在沉默玛丽号面前。

“开火！”萨拉查命令。他的目的是别让她们阻挡住沉默玛丽的必经之路，击沉她们倒在其次。没有别的盖伦船能拦住沉默玛丽，这支舰队显然并非英格兰海军主力——海军主力不可能出现在加勒比海域，这是中将的私人武装。

离沉默玛丽最近的轻帆船被击中，没挨几下就摇摇晃晃了，风帆被引燃，扑扑拉拉地烧得挺旺。几艘武装商船以炮弹猛烈回击，由于风向与海浪的优势，沉默玛丽号没有受什么较大伤害，她以旺盛的势头前进，撞角撞向一艘来不及逃到安全距离的武装商船，撕裂了对方的船体。

英格兰海军不喜欢接舷战，留出一定距离炮击敌舰才是正确的战术。战列舰的侧舷火力是长重炮，装备十八镑的炮弹，射程更远，甚至千码左右都可以击中目标，炸断西班牙战列舰的桅杆。

杰克在一艘小型武装商船上做水手，侧舷有几门玩具似的半长重炮，他拿仅剩的银币请伙伴们喝酒，没几天就与他们相处得很愉快。船上的水手每月十四先令的薪水，一艘战列舰每月开支一百七十五镑。

巴博萨乘小船来看过他，杰克没好气地摆出脸色：“巴博萨先生混得不错吧？恭喜回到英格兰皇家海盗……”他咬住舌头，“不对，是海军。”

“我交不起赔偿金，在轻帆船上协助侦查。”巴博萨苦着脸，悄声跟杰克讲，“西班牙佬是个吝啬鬼？我以为你起码存了几百镑。”

“有一只值个大价钱的鹦鹉，”杰克竖起食指，在巴博萨两眼之间晃动，“可惜被我放了。”

愈是在水手堆里混，杰克就越发思念迭戈，思念飞快海兔号的流浪汉们。他在夜深人静时装作跟迭戈说话，迭戈梦想有朝一日阔绰得像个乡绅或王室税务员，迭戈的心愿是把妹妹找回来，好好抽吉卜赛人一顿。

杰克没过多久风平浪静的日子。英格兰舰队遭遇西班牙人，他所在的武装商船挨了数发炮弹，甲板在燃烧，躲避不及的水手纷纷跳入水中，被西班牙火枪手补上几枪。

硝烟滚滚的海面上，杰克看不清对方的船首像，只看出来是个大官的座驾。杰克所在的船比起这艘西班牙战列舰，简直像一只树梢的小麻雀对比空中盘旋的海雕。

又一发炮弹呼啸而过，血迹斑斑的甲板塌陷了一大片，无人控制的舵轮打着圈儿，船体左摇右晃。

身边的一名水手被坠落的木桩砸中，只惨叫了一声，白森森的骨茬下涌出大股鲜血。杰克赶忙踉跄几步，躲在散落的木板后面避开敌方艉楼上射来的火枪子弹，衣兜里的东西随着步伐摆动。

他掏出这只罗盘，指针飞速地转着圈儿。

“它指引心中所向。”罗盘原本属于他的父亲蒂格船长，转了一圈回到了他的手里，杰克心想起对罗盘的形容，下意识把声音替换成了父亲的腔调。

指针停下。杰克眯眼看往远处，是魔鬼三角的方向。 

希望给了他不顾一切的勇气，他轻捷地跑跳，躲过火枪的射击。

一个熟悉的声音，透过火药爆炸的滚滚浓烟，传入萨拉查的耳中。

“如果你向我投降，我就饶你不死！”

杰克一个箭步窜过去，稳住舵轮。

刹那间，萨拉查以为是幻觉，他终究是看到了，对方那艘逃窜的武装商船上的掌舵者，是他曾无数次抱在怀里的那个身影。

是他的小麻雀！棕色的外衣灌入了风，像麻雀的翅膀。

萨拉查不可置信地盯着杰克的背影：“追上他们！快！”

杰克仗着船小轻盈，义无反顾地朝向罗盘所指的方向驶去。除了殊死一搏，他没时间思考太多，船在漏水，每一秒都比上一秒更沉重，甲板燃烧的声音不绝于耳。

“快！别叫他们跑了！”萨拉查不顾大副的阻拦，跑到甲板边缘，挥手抓了一把虚空。

杰克瞅准时机抛出绳索，他只有一次机会，如果稍有差池，海流会将船带入幽深的魔鬼三角。绳索准确地套中礁石，他的船迎来了一个急刹，背后笨重的西班牙战列舰在魔鬼三角入口徒劳地转向，发出巨大的声响。杰克猛一回头，擦肩而过的西班牙战列舰上，掌舵的是萨拉查，是他的alpha！

他愣愣地站住，比花园里的大理石雕塑还要安静。

杰克的手掌被粗糙的绳索磨得鲜血直流，他没察觉任何疼痛。

血液淌过手腕，烫得像火焰。

沉默玛丽号一头扎进了魔鬼三角。火药爆炸只是刹那间，海水剧烈地涌入船舱，艏楼下方的火药库炸穿了甲板，把燃烧的木片抛向空中。

萨拉查穿过朦朦胧胧的雾气，杰克坐在橘树上唱出清脆的歌声，清晨的阳光将少年的发梢染成金色。萨拉查走近想抱住杰克，却扑了个空，杰克轻松跳下树干，调皮地眨眼，“我要离开啦。”

杰克变成了真正的小麻雀，飞越围墙，飞向广阔的天地，萨拉查伸手，抓不住一片破碎的羽毛。

萨拉查大步奔跑，追逐越飞越高的小麻雀。跑着跑着，小麻雀融化在一碧如洗的天空中，萨拉查回到了小时候。他一口气跑到楼上，父亲的书房虚掩着门，写字台旁边的鹦鹉说“弗兰克”，他终于明白了弗兰克是谁。

鹦鹉展开翅膀，蓝色的羽毛飘落在地毯上。那些人涌入庄园抄没家产，萨拉查在枯草地上跌跤，他一声不吭跑过走廊，打开鹦鹉笼子。

“飞吧！”他大声说，目送蓝鹦鹉们逃出敞开的窗口，走廊里密集的脚步声愈发近了。

一块弹片击碎了萨拉查的颅骨，霎时他失去了全部意识，紧闭双眼，带着不甘的表情落入海底，沉重而肃穆像一只沉水的铁锚。

突然，他睁开了眼睛。

海风呼啸吹散硝烟，舰队重新聚拢阵型，桅杆顶上飞舞的旗帜被硝烟熏得发黑。太阳高悬在空中，天空与海面一样蔚蓝，像戒指上的蓝宝石。薄薄的云絮在空中飞速行进，忽而遮挡太阳，往甲板上投下阴影。

整个世界变得静悄悄，杰克听不清幸存船员的欢呼，他像个木偶一般跟着走上旗舰，他听不到师父夸奖他，要给他分红。

眩目的阳光照得杰克头晕，烤干了他身上黏糊糊的汗水。

他无法控制地趴在栏杆上干呕。

（未完待续）

帆船是可以逆风航行的，逆风航行是走“Z”字形。

萨拉查暂时下线，下章贝克特勋爵出场。


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章：

死亡的阴影覆盖了他。

萨拉查与沉默玛丽号的船员们被困于魔鬼三角，已死而不得安息，在魔鬼三角的诅咒下每天经历一遍死亡的剧痛与不甘，蚀骨的痛苦一遍又一遍提醒他时间的流逝。水手们在第一天唱诵歌谣，第二天谩骂命运，第三天痛哭流涕，第五天狂乱舞蹈，往后无穷无尽的日日夜夜里，麻木地遭受永远的折磨，没有光亮与欢乐，只有湿冷的青苔。魔鬼三角的夜晚没有星光只有岩石，岩石间有苦涩的海水流动，被爆炸摧毁的苍青色脸颊布满裂纹，幻觉被催生出来。

痛苦唯有死亡或重生能解脱，然而死人是不能再死一次的。

岩石上是杰克的身影，他静默坐着，出神地望向魔鬼三角入口的光亮。

萨拉查三步并作两步跑过去，紧紧拥抱他的小麻雀。

他低头看时，却发现抱在怀里的人变成了自己的母亲，上将夫人慈爱而哀愁地看着他，如同在一个夏日的午后，被九岁的幼子拥抱。

“母亲！”他再也止不住黑色的眼泪，匍匐在地。高大的身躯恸哭着缩成一团，枕在母亲的膝盖上，像他幼年无数次做过的那样。

母亲的膝盖冰冷刺骨，萨拉查惊愕地抬起头：“你是什么？！是魔鬼！”

眼前是无尽黑暗的洞穴，他的头枕在长满青苔的岩石上。

“阿尔曼多，我的儿子！”一个苍凉的声音在洞窟中回荡。萨拉查的父亲僵直地从海水中升起，他的喉咙上有一道明显的伤痕，破烂的外套上是深红的血污，没挂任何勋章。

“是你！是你害死了母亲！是你毁了这个家！”萨拉查怨恨地看向父亲。

阿尔卡蒂奥·萨拉查跌跌撞撞行走于水面，“我的儿子……我的儿子……”

他走到阿尔曼多·萨拉查跟前，伸出颤抖的手，想抚摸儿子的面容。

阿尔曼多啐了一口，举手挡住父亲的动作。

“这是什么幻觉？滚！从我面前滚开！”阿尔曼多拔出佩剑，徒劳地戳刺。剑刃穿过幽灵的身躯，铿锵撞在湿滑的岩石上。

“弗兰克是谁？”阿尔曼多挺胸直立，无所畏惧地质问父亲。

“你见到弗兰克了？杀了他！好孩子，快杀了他！”阿尔卡蒂奥激动地说，“他从不真正顺从，他的顺从全是伪装。”他嘻嘻笑出声，疯疯癫癫地在水面上转起圈儿，仿佛怀中拥了一个人跳舞，“我让他去殖民地的庄园生活，我的弗兰克配得起水晶吊灯。”

“混蛋！”阿尔曼多气得发抖，说不出下一句话，佩剑劈砍幽灵的头颅。

“他不乖，他根本不乖，他把我的灵魂卖给了魔鬼。”阿尔卡蒂奥摇头叹息，抬头时目光重归狂热，“快去杀了他，好孩子！杀了他就再也逃不掉了！”

阿尔曼多悲愤地嘶吼：“你没有想过我的母亲吗？”

“对，想过，想过，我的夫人西尔维娅，”阿尔卡蒂奥的鬼魂颤颤巍巍转身，“我回到马德里了，我们是和睦的一家人。我的夫人西尔维娅，我十九岁结婚，她十七，我给她一朵睡莲花，她捧在手中红了脸。”

西尔维娅出现在阿尔卡蒂奥面前，鬼魂的身躯近乎半透明，她戴了一顶满是霉斑的头纱，穿着在土里埋过的新娘礼服，上面精致的刺绣脱了线，缀饰的珍珠宝石随她的步伐，无声坠落地面。

“西尔维娅，我亲爱的夫人。”阿尔卡蒂奥捧起妻子的手，“修剪花枝的事叫女仆做，可不要弄伤了你那双娇嫩的手。弗兰克算什么？他比不上你的一根头发丝。快来，跟我们的儿子好好说一说，他闹脾气了，与小时候一样。”

西尔维娅枯枝一般的手摩挲儿子的脸颊：“我的好孩子……”

阿尔曼多后退半步，别过脸去。

“别躲！”母亲深陷的眼窝里流下暗红色的泪水，“我的孩子啊，是谁把你伤成这样的？上帝哎！求你怜悯我的阿尔曼多，怜悯我的孩子。”

阿尔卡蒂奥对石壁上的蜉蝣表现出了痴迷，忽而捉住一只，攥紧手掌大声咒骂“恶魔！恶魔！”，小心翼翼摊开手像托住一颗钻石，他俯身亲吻掌心的飞虫，温柔得像亲吻世间的至宝。

“我们追逐海面上的男孩，他们有透明或羽毛的翅膀，直到人类的歌声把我们唤醒，我们就溺水身亡。”他追逐四散飞舞的蜉蝣，唱出不成调的水手谣。

阿尔曼多不屑地看了父亲一眼，他试图捧起母亲的手，却抓不到任何东西。

“我在乱葬岗咽气，看在上帝的份上，饶了我的孩子吧。”一群蜉蝣在西尔维娅头顶枯萎的花环上停留，她发出濒死的咳嗽声。

还剩一口气的西尔维娅躺在车上的尸体堆里，被扔到乱葬岗。

阿尔曼多的嘴角滴着黑色的血污，他放开母亲，挥拳砸向父亲的后脑，他的拳头打进一团虚无，不声不响。

“求求你了，求求你。”母亲冲过来挡在父亲身后，牙齿掉光的空洞嘴巴挤出微笑，“我的手没事，没事的。”

“我亲爱的西尔维娅，你最好了，盛夏湖光中的睡莲……”阿尔卡蒂奥把西尔维娅从儿子身前拽走，非得要跟她跳舞。母亲提起新嫁娘的裙裾，接过父亲手里腐烂成一团污泥的睡莲，

“就像我们结婚那天，我们转圈儿不停，睡莲的香气从敞开的窗户里弥漫进来……”

回到英格兰以后，杰克寄居在师父家中，从杰克的角度看，这是一段相对平和的日子，他又恢复了平日里无所事事的生活。弗朗西斯忙于接见手下的军官与幕僚们，绘制作战计划，熬夜写出一封封信笺与同僚沟通工作，赶往宫廷拜见女王。

他没时间考虑杰克，所做的不过要求管家切勿怠慢这个少年，给杰克合乎规格的吃穿度用，允许杰克在森林里骑马打猎。弗朗西斯去年的收入有一万七千镑，哪怕养十几个吃闲饭的杰克完全不在话下。他暂时没把杰克当小侍从使唤，不像他以前在沉船湾，叫幼年的杰克睡在地板，半夜喊起来打开窗户。大概是因为决战在即，搁敌国呆久了的少年，尽管是他当海盗时的徒弟，在小会议室门外等候也是不合适的。

杰克一时半会儿适应不了英格兰阴冷的气候。连日以来他状态不佳，无论场合。

他手持银汤匙，舀起一勺奶油蘑菇汤，突然甲板燃烧的样子浮现在眼前，他回到了那天，加勒比海附近一年四季都是炎热的，浑身的汗水被太阳晒得发黏，炮弹爆炸的声音震得耳朵嗡嗡作响。他全神贯注地掌舵，后方西班牙战列舰穷追不舍。

硝烟的气味熏得喉咙发干，擦肩而过的西班牙战列舰上，掌舵的是萨拉查。

他喝不下那勺汤，银汤匙掉进精致的瓷制汤碟，发出刺耳的声音。杰克的耳朵嗡嗡作响，捂住嘴巴干呕起来。

在“Omega的身体变化”方面，杰克没有受过充足的教育，他担心一种几乎呼之欲出的可能，他的alpha死在魔鬼三角，没有留下任何东西，连一句话都没有。

万一，万一萨拉查留给杰克一个孩子，他该怎么做？难道回沉船湾吗，寄居在弗朗西斯家里不是长久之计，这里是英格兰，弗朗西斯绝对不容忍杰克生下一个西班牙军官的孩子。

一年多以前杰克十四岁，有了第一个孩子，懵懂的小Omega因为不能骑马而懊恼，医生给他吃糖来压制反胃，别的他不懂。那个婴儿并没有在他腹中长大。

现在，杰克的手掌触及平坦的小腹，忧心里面可能沉睡了一个小小的婴儿，萨拉查给予他的，第二个孩子。他消瘦了不少，当下看不出来小腹有明显的变化。要是不想要这个娃娃了呢，杰克听说过有药水可以达到这种目的。一个大胆的念头，迅速被否决，无论如何，这是萨拉查留给他的唯一的东西，他的alpha给他留下的唯一东西。

他时不时犯瘾，渴望萨拉查的怀抱。杰克自作聪明地想了一个解决方式，叫管家购买优质的抑制剂，他吞下苦涩的汤剂，渴望渐渐淡去，用不上让人脸红的玩具。于是他以为，这是正确的方式，抑制剂是好东西，可惜他以前在萨拉查家里，没有喝过。

西班牙无敌舰队入侵英格兰海域的前一天，杰克换上绣有弗朗西斯的家徽的衣服，被送进了位于提尔伯利的英格兰陆军总指挥部。弗朗西斯在次日中午率领部下出海迎击敌人。杰克知道自己此时的身份大概是人质之类的，上前线的达官贵人，把家眷送到陆军总指挥部，送到女王身边。话又说回来，朋友家的孩子兼徒弟算什么家眷。似乎由于杰克无须接受任何礼仪培训，他相当懂礼节，没少见识过贵族的场合。

倘若英格兰海军战败，西班牙军队登陆，英格兰陆军必然会与他们对战。指挥部营地附近的战壕已挖掘完毕，地面平整干净，栅栏结结实实，贵族们的营帐气派不必说，士兵的营帐全是崭新的。

杰克在合适的范围内溜达，士兵看到他——主要是由于看到他的漂亮衣服与家徽，会朝他行礼。他对硝烟的气味没那么反感了，他四处转了转，走过几个绿色的营帐，浸了油脂的火把燃烧发出的气味随风钻入他的鼻子。

熟悉的反胃感袭来，杰克跑到空旷人少的地方，掏出手绢掩住嘴巴。

“你没事吧？”

杰克看到了一个面容忧郁的贵族少年，年龄与他相仿。

是一位小勋爵。

“我是卡特勒·贝克特。”少年友善地说。

“很高兴见到你，贝克特勋爵。”杰克使用了敬称，“我是杰克·斯派洛。”

“斯派洛勋爵吗？”贝克特试探地问，“抱歉，我没有听说过这个家族。”一个蜜色皮肤的少年，搞不好跟殖民地的官僚有什么关系。

杰克指指衣服上的家徽，“不是的，我是海军中将阁下朋友家的孩子。”

贝克特一副恍然大悟的样子，谁不清楚海军中将的来历，中将的朋友说不定是殖民地的种植园主人，他没再打听杰克的家人。

“你见没见过斯旺总督的女儿？一个活泼的小孩子，听说女王陛下很喜欢她，还以自己的名字给她取名。”既然对方是殖民地的少年，贝克特问出一个他觉得杰克似乎会知道的问题。

“我没有见过呢。”杰克头一次听到什么斯旺总督。这位斯旺总督的女儿，被以英格兰女王的名字命名，姓的是斯旺，那应该是伊丽莎白·斯旺，他记下了这个名字。

几年过后，摇身一变成为海盗的青年杰克，才在船上见到了总督家的大小姐伊丽莎白·斯旺，他玩世不恭地说“我听说过你”，并非一时心血来潮窜出的调笑话。

“有传言讲，三个市民里就有一个异教徒，他们等着西班牙的军队登陆，登陆以后他们就拿起武器造反。”贝克特抽了抽嘴角，口气担忧。

杰克想起来在西班牙商船上见到的出处不明的小册子，“我也听说，敌人的船上载了很多刑具。”

“就算是我被敌军俘虏，我的父亲也不愿意给我付赎金。”贝克特闷闷地说。

他从杰克身上移开视线，瞧见不远处，几名御前侍从开路，往他所在的空地上走来。

“陛下万福！”

贝克特拉着杰克跪下，以标准的姿势行礼。

英格兰女王年过半百，脸上粉黛浓重，火红的假发下露出白色的鬓角，她的眼窝深陷，眼神有着不符合年龄的锐利与凶猛，身穿银白色盔甲，没戴头盔与手套。

女王似乎胜券在握，这种时候还有悠闲心思带几个随从出来散步。

“抬起头来，你是弗兰克的孩子吗？”她瞅瞅杰克衣服上的家徽，伸出一只瘦骨嶙峋的手。

杰克彬彬有礼答道：“回陛下的话。不是，他是我家的朋友。”

女王眼中闪过霎时的欢欣。

“小年轻让人心情好，不过，终归是养不熟的。”杰克的下巴被女王的手指捏得生疼。

“陛下教训的是。”贝克特大胆地替杰克回答，“在下以为，只要认清楚自己的位置，就会时时刻刻心怀敬畏。”

女王侧过脸，听身后的侍从耳语几句。

“你是挺聪明，”女王眯眼，“贝克特家的老狐狸送了你来，倒不如送朋友家孩子过来更有诚意。”

“在下虽然年少愚钝，却也发自内心愿为陛下效犬马之劳，当今敌人来犯，在下怎么不愿为国上阵杀敌。”这是贝克特的机会，他需要得到女王的赏识，起码留个印象。他的父亲早早放弃了供他出人头地的打算，计划打发他去当牧师。

女王摆手，冷冷地说：“我听得头疼。”

贵族家不受重视的小儿子，可以在一些鞍前马后的事上有个用处，这种人的华富贵全部仰仗君主，更听话，做起事来也更用心。

满头大汗的传令兵疾步奔来，行礼之后报信：

“启禀陛下，前方战事胜负未分，海军大臣的舰队勇往直前。只是……”

传令兵略有停顿。

“两发炮弹命中了中将阁下座驾的船长室。”

女王身旁的侍从难掩惊慌的表情，足以一窥海军中将在英格兰人心目中的分量。

“有幕僚长接替他，你们慌给谁看？”女王的声音低沉有力，她一只手碰碰发梢系的珠宝挂坠，转身戴上侍从托起的铁制手套。

（未完待续）

萨拉查母亲的名字为本人原创。

弗朗西斯的姓氏drake有蜉蝣的意思，在西班牙语里被写作el draque，也就是恶魔。

萨拉查老爸唱的水手谣，改编自T.S.艾略特的诗歌。

勋爵（Lord），不是具体的爵位，是对贵族的泛称。英格兰的情况下，男爵、子爵、伯爵、侯爵都可以被称作勋爵。如果仅有勋爵的正式头衔，那么爵位就可能是男爵。贵族的子弟，作为尊称，也可以称呼为勋爵。

爵士/骑士（Sir），是一种贵族头衔，也可以作敬语尊称贵族。


	17. Chapter 17

感谢@弘音 的点梗

第十七章：  
小册子里夸张的预言没有应验，英格兰击败了当时世界最强的海军西班牙无敌舰队，这支“海上十字军”全线溃败，北上绕过爱尔兰逃窜，一路七零八落。信奉新教的市民们昂首阔步走在街上庆祝，他们的自由与尊严被他们自己捍卫，通过战乱杀伐、以武力征服强制基督教世界宗教统一的年代已被扫进垃圾堆。  
要是在平常，哪怕杰克不关注这种事，也会为了凑热闹，混在庆祝的市民堆里玩一玩。可是，现在他完全没心思去街上玩闹。  
“你是个健康的年轻Omega，并且，没有怀孕。”医生语气平常，如同盛夏昏天黑地的骤雨中的冰雹，在杰克的心里砸出茫茫然的空洞。  
得知这个消息，杰克最先感觉到如释重负，少顷，空虚感充盈了他的身体。他亲手把自己的alpha送进魔鬼三角，alpha没有留给他任何东西，就算他否认这段关系存在过，也是一件无比轻易的事。  
他难过得蜷缩在椅子上。恍惚间嗅到了带着腥气的海风，呛鼻的硝烟，硫磺的臭味，三十六磅炮弹刺耳地炸开。他有点盼望自己只是做梦，一觉醒来他仍位于马德里港口，躺在飞快海兔号甲板上看漫天星光。  
杰克不知道自己怎么到达餐桌旁边的，意外地，他开始思念那只红色的鹦鹉。它迎着太阳越飞越高，最终能回到南美的家乡吗？  
“我今天让医生瞧瞧你，是给你两个选择。”弗朗西斯阖一阖眼，没仔细看杰克。  
杰克轻轻地“哦”了一声。  
“要么割掉腺体，在海军谋个差事。”  
海军中将利落地割开餐盘里烤好的鹌鹑。  
“要么打扮漂亮，嫁个好人家。”  
他叉起一片烤肉，端详着。  
“我被人标记过。”杰克不讲用餐礼仪，一口气喝下半杯莫吉托，薄荷是凉凉的，柠檬有酸味，气泡让他打嗝，他感觉自己重新被拉回现实中。  
“这个……怕什么，我是你的监护人，有的人不会介意。”  
杰克敏锐地注意到，自打战事大获全胜，自己的师父以肉眼可见的速度衰败下去，仿佛他积蓄了二十多年仇恨，为的是决战的九天。弗朗西斯的精气神一天比一天不如从前，有一种耗尽了剩余生命的感觉，他的生命之火燃烧得越来越无力。判断力与健康，皆往下坡路走。  
“如果我同时拒绝两样呢？”杰克说完，招呼仆人再来一杯莫吉托。  
师父的建议，年少的杰克并不懂，只是觉得心烦意乱，叫他考虑割腺体，或者考虑嫁人生子，为时尚早。杰克自己足够年轻，躺在飞快海兔号上优哉游哉幻想过数不清的未来。  
“你又不是怀了小崽子被赶出家门，你得选一个，人这一生不是什么时候都有的选。” 弗朗西斯放下刀叉，拈起杯沿的薄荷叶，嗅嗅清冽的气味。  
杰克挠挠头皮，听到弗朗西斯说，  
“知道我为什么当不上海军司令吗，那群顶级alpha，绝不容忍一个不是alpha的人爬上司令的位子。”弗朗西斯啜饮一口莫吉托。  
杰克听不懂这句话的背后有多少不甘，他自言自语：“我先是杰克，然后才是Omega。”  
“我能做到的事，是‘杰克’做到的。”杰克没看师父的脸色。  
杰克太年轻了，他从小像个一般观念中的alpha或beta一样有胆量，他并不认同弗朗西斯的观点，把自己遇到的障碍归结为Omega的身份。杰克幼稚而天真，对未来的畅想化作云翳，在即将面对的严峻现实上投下虚幻的阴影，不割去腺体他也能当海盗王。他以为自己有能力突破Omega的身份桎梏，越过前方的障碍，在十六岁生日过去不久的时候，杰克坚信自己做得到。  
“他们不相信Omega能做到。” 弗朗西斯看看桌上的装饰花卉，语气犹如闲聊。  
“你既然不想当Omega，为什么还有alpha？”多嘴的仆人与杰克谈起过女王与海军中将的关系，中将入宫觐见，半夜回到宅邸。杰克不喜欢女王，她又老又傲气，看杰克的眼神，像最优秀的厨师打量集市上的羊排。  
“你他妈的什么意思！”弗朗西斯气急败坏地离开座位。  
杰克没补上“你明明就是不愿意要我了”，见情况不妙，他拔腿即溜。  
“来人！拿我的佩剑来！”弗朗西斯趁手抄起桌上的长柄黄铜勺子，追赶逃走的杰克。  
杰克狂奔下三层楼，绕过立柱，躲在门廊后面，探出半个脑袋看弗朗西斯撵没撵过来。  
“阁下，您不能这样，这样不优雅。”仆人的脚步声杂乱无章。  
杰克缩回去，战战兢兢偷听。  
几名侍从跑下楼梯，接过弗朗西斯手中的长柄勺。弗朗西斯按住楼梯扶手，另一只手扶向额头。  
仆人机灵地拿毛巾帮他擦擦嘴角，他劈手夺过毛巾。  
白色的毛巾上沾了血迹。  
弗朗西斯略有迟疑，似乎对此早已预料。  
“别告诉她。”他攥住毛巾，不生气了。  
杰克听到往楼上去的脚步声。  
当年在沉船湾，弗朗西斯向来是以斯巴达式的教育对付杰克，杰克倒是不怕打。有一次例外，谁知道哪国的军队清剿海盗，进攻沉船湾，在栈桥排队处死捉到的人。年幼的杰克趟过血水，在火药炸裂的声音中哭着躲在密林里。  
师父找到他以后，没有打他，没有斥责他不勇敢。而是摸摸他的头发：“你害怕了吗？小麻雀。”  
“在我……算了，我不知道自己的确切出生年份……差不多跟你这么大的时候，”弗朗西斯的衬衣前襟，蹭了杰克一把鼻涕眼泪，“叛乱者的军队烧毁了村子，押了来不及躲藏的人到田地里当火枪标靶，染红了麦穗。”  
杰克蹑手蹑脚溜回自己的房间，他不想割掉腺体，权衡利弊他应该这样做，可他就是不愿意。后颈的标记是萨拉查留下的，萨拉查的痕迹，他不会告诉旁人。师父仇恨西班牙人，多么可悲呀，杰克跟西班牙军官有过孩子，在英格兰即意味，跟敌国的军官有过孩子，只有杰克。  
他得离开，证明他自以为是的理论，不割腺体不耽误当海盗王。  
没有西班牙银币供他掖在衣服里，他有充足的理由偷走银质的烛台，偷走这栋大宅里的任何值钱的小玩意，但他没有，他拿的仅是抑制剂。  
优渥的生活不值得留恋，他心里明白，一旦他逃走，不会有人追回他的。并不是逃离萨拉查的家，他噗嗤笑出声。

“……那是天气的魔法，他带来了风，推助整支舰队的风。这魔法需要极大的力量支撑，生命力是燃料之一……”

漫长又短暂的一年里，以遇到最好的朋友迭戈为起始，小麻雀从萨拉查家逃跑，离开了师父，独自冒险，投身浩瀚的世界。  
他想念迭戈的陪伴，杰克当船长，迭戈是他心目中优秀的大副，两人自夏末时节一别，后会无期。迭戈死在火刑架上，杰克想象中迭戈凛然死去。他永远不知道，那个马德里贫民窟的小混混，上刑场前被蒙在鼓里，相信那辆散发悲伤气息的囚车载他通往的是自由。由于上头交待过，迭戈被破布堵嘴推上火刑架，吓得泪水源源不断，旁边火刑架上的江洋大盗讥笑他要不要流泪浇熄火堆，和半大小子一路上天堂是掉身价。  
“酒买来了，有个吉普赛人摸了我的屁股。”杰克递过来两瓶劣质朗姆酒，愁眉苦脸跟迭戈告状。他转身背对迭戈，裤子上有个浅浅的脏手印。  
“你这样臭烘烘的家伙有什么可摸的，别想太多。”迭戈用力往杰克胸口锤了一拳，嘲笑他的，“跟个Omega大小姐似的。”  
“野狗迭戈啊，新来的小弟有够娘兮兮。”船上的厨子耳朵好长，“麻雀，快来帮我劈柴。”  
太讨厌了，亏他还把迭戈当好哥们，杰克被摸了屁股，迭戈非但不给他出头，还幸灾乐祸地笑话他一顿。杰克垂头丧气走过去，把木柴当作坏心眼摸了他屁股的色胚，用力挥动斧头。  
天色刚刚擦黑，迭戈摇摇杰克的肩膀，“别生气啦，我领你去一个地方，保证你报仇雪恨。”  
他指指手中的大布袋，不怀好意地笑了。  
他们偷偷摸摸潜入吉卜赛人的大篷车营地附近，路上不时有醉醺醺的吉卜赛人走过。  
“你看看是谁？”迭戈指指点点。  
夏夜的凉风吹拂。杰克被蚊虫叮了坚持不出声，他睁大眼睛辨识路人，目光锁定到一个年轻人，这家伙走得东倒西歪，趁酒劲扯着嗓子唱出不成调的歌。  
两人尾随他到达树林的僻静处，年轻人站在树旁，用难听至极的话语咒骂着不听使唤的一双手。迭戈与杰克从草丛里跳出来，拿布袋罩上这个乱摸Omega的家伙，拳打脚踢，往死里狠狠揍。  
年轻人在布袋里怒骂，猜测是谁揍他，叽里呱啦喊了几个名字，其中包括酒馆的伙计。  
挨得皮肉之苦多了，怒骂变成了鬼哭狼嚎，“我不该赊账！我不该！”  
迭戈仿佛把那家伙当成拐走自己妹妹的人，挥动拳头尤其用力。末了，他不够解气，抄起地上不知何人扔下的空酒瓶，朝这家伙身上一顿招呼。  
“我们的伙伴被人打啦！”营地的吉普赛人挥动火把涌了过来。  
“快跑，快快快。”迭戈拉住踢了最后一脚的杰克。  
他们像两只野兔，飞跑越过营地附近的栅栏  
“有我罩着，谁敢欺负你，有他好受的。” 月光洒在迭戈身上，像铺了一层水银。  
他们路过异族统治伊比利亚时留下的斑驳拱门，穿过深夜的贫民窟街巷。衣衫褴褛的苦工醉倒在十字路口，明早不一定醒来。巡夜的老人一步三停，冲墙壁啐一口。背包袱的洗衣妇不住趔趄，累到随时能躺下睡着。  
两人爬上住宅外的橄榄树，沿着低矮的房顶溜达，惊起阵阵犬吠。

“你知道弗兰克怎么样了，你知道的。”  
魔鬼三角外面是狂风暴雨，面对父亲的恳求，阿尔曼多转身，不理不睬。  
“告诉我他怎么样了。”阿尔卡蒂奥紧紧揪住儿子的衣襟，“他在西班牙，对不对？他肯定有别的alpha了，告诉我，那个人是谁。”  
阿尔曼多挣脱父亲的纠缠，他瞪住父亲布满血污的眼睛：“你无时无刻不在念叨那个名字，有一分钟想过我的母亲？”  
“你不告诉我，弗兰克跟别的alpha有了小崽子是吧。”阿尔卡蒂奥狂暴起来，“我要掐死他们，小崽子统统掐死。”  
如果向异教的邪灵献祭父亲的鬼魂能让他离开魔鬼三角，他一定会毫不犹豫。  
阿尔卡蒂奥老泪纵横，“你不肯告诉我，难道他是跟了什么高贵的alpha？他背叛了我，我这辈子的救赎全指望他了。”他跪倒在潮湿的石滩上，撕扯自己的头发，“我这辈子的救赎，上帝哎，我做了幽灵，我的儿子如此忤逆我。”  
“西尔维娅，亲爱的西尔维娅！我可爱的小姑娘。”他故技重施，要呼唤妻子来安抚儿子。  
上将夫人的鬼魂没有出现。  
“你这辈子？你这辈子可曾为我的母亲这样跪下过，”阿尔曼多用尽全身力气踹向父亲的心口，他的声音变了调，眼眶泛出灰黑色，“你可曾为我的母亲这样疯狂过。”  
阿尔卡蒂径直扑过来，慈爱的表情在他死灰的脸上显得阴森恐怖，“好孩子，我的小男子汉，快告诉爸爸。爸爸给你买镶了宝石的火枪，还有几匹良种马与小猎犬，你去森林里打猎，打狐狸，爸爸教你的。”  
他把阿尔曼多当作九岁的男孩一般哄着。当年他亲自教阿尔曼多骑马，把儿子抱上马背，以轻松的语气讲解如何控制马匹。  
阿尔曼多的右眼角，溢出一滴墨汁般的冰凉泪水。  
“他现在是英格兰异教徒的海军中将，我们的海军在他那里栽了不少跟头，大家唤他el draque，恶魔。”阿尔曼多苦笑。  
“你在撒谎！”阿尔卡蒂奥扬手，少顷，无力地放下，“乖孩子，别骗爸爸。我会找到他的，就算是你骗我。”  
（未完待续）


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章：  
面前的鬼魂突然出现又突然消失，除了萨拉查，没有人能看到阿尔卡蒂奥与西尔维娅的鬼魂，船员们不能，大副勒萨罗也不能。他怀疑自己是不是在魔鬼三角里疯了，因为怨恨与不甘而疯了。

偶尔有迷失方向的船只误入魔鬼三角，这是沉默玛丽船员们的狂欢，他们发泄不死不活的愤怒，凿沉船体，劈砍活人。鲜活的血液流淌在甲板，鲜血就是生命，沉默玛丽的船员在转瞬枯竭的生命中重温心脏跳动的记忆。

直到一艘西班牙战列舰急匆匆闯进魔鬼三角。萨拉查见到熟悉的旗帜，疑惑于满是货物的主甲板。

他敲敲后甲板上的火炮，询问战战兢兢的军官“现在天下太平？英格兰亡国了？”

“没……没有，”西班牙军官紧张到结巴，“我们……我们在远征中一败涂地。”

“骗子！”萨拉查怒吼，“无敌舰队不会败给异教徒。”

军官壮了壮胆，“是……是真的，留在伊比利亚本土的人一开始都以为海军赢了，还为所谓的顺利占领英格兰沿岸，举办了胜利仪式，没多久惨败的消息从天而降。”

这条消息不啻为对萨拉查的巨大打击，他后退半步，声音从愤怒转为不可置信，“无敌舰队没有了？”

“有的有的，国王陛下打算重新组建无敌舰队，加强沿岸防御，防止，”军官咽了一口唾沫，“防止英格兰的反击。”

“这里是西印度护航舰队的旗舰，海军那边肯定在说，我们失踪了吧。”萨拉查和气地问。然而，他半拉脑袋被火药炸碎，死人才有的泛青的皮肤龟裂如同久旱的田地，嘴角挂着粘稠的黑水，无论是谁看到这副样子，也会把他当作噩梦中最深重的恐惧，

军官满头大汗，“海军部的公告是，里卡尔多阁下声称，”他纠结于如何回避不好听的字眼，又被萨拉查的一个可怖的眼神吓得不敢扯谎，“旗舰擅自与英格兰海军开战……”

这名军官躲过了英格兰的加农炮，却没有躲过魔鬼三角，他的脖子被萨拉查“喀嚓”一声拧断。

杰克出逃的第一站是回到沉船湾，一路上他没遇到巴博萨。狡猾的假教士八成付清了罚款，像他之前对杰克吹嘘的那样，在英格兰乡下买了哪个农场，讨个附近农场主家的beta当老婆，过上悠闲舒服的日子，远离海面上的喧嚣。

他不敢去见他的父亲，必然会挨揍的。他是个海盗中的失败者，失败到几乎忘记自己的出身，他没混出什么名堂，还被人给标记了，怀过小崽子。杰克没有忘记自己与安洁莉卡的婚约，安洁莉卡肯定得把他退回去。

他来沉船湾另有原因。

女巫夸张地嗅嗅杰克，咧开嘴露出发黑的牙齿，“我讨厌你这股气味，活脱脱一个英格兰搜查官。我的姐妹在英格兰被送上火刑架，只能坐在筛子里逃到南太平洋。”

“我是个Omega，生过两个了，不停地怀孩子拖累我的海盗生涯。”杰克不太诚实地交代。

他想从女巫的药水里获得一条一劳永逸的道路，为了不在犯瘾时被别的alpha占便宜怀上小崽子。自从得知自己没有怀孕，他又不喜欢小孩子了，小孩子吵闹不听话。十四岁时他怀过一个孩子，当时他不清楚有个宝宝在生长的真正意味究竟是什么，他因为被禁止爬树而与管家置气，坐在椅子里好奇地揉揉肚子，期待小孩子成为一个新的玩伴，陪他打发一天天漫长的无聊生活。

女巫嘻嘻笑得杰克心里发毛，她从坩埚里捞出一勺黏糊糊的东西，扑灭陶碗中的火焰，“什么时候都有Omega混上船。你的alpha同意你不再生养？那可真是稀罕。”

“这玩意，能把你体内深处，养孩子的器官，深处那个入口给封住。”女巫脏兮兮的指甲轻轻在杰克的脸颊滑动，带给杰克细微的疼痛，“你的alpha进不去了，自然就不会跟你生孩子。”

杰克好奇地触摸盛了药水的陶碗，他在路上考虑清楚，从今往后暂且以beta的身份生活，他从来没有过什么alpha，更没有过孩子。

多年以后的老麻雀回过味来，当初的举动是自己对与萨拉查的联系的竭力否认，他亲手把萨拉查送进魔鬼三角，怅然若失的空虚感逼得他要发疯。他空虚到用自虐似的方式来填补，但终究是填补不了的，记忆比梦境更为残忍，加勒比永恒的碧海卷起玻璃一般透明的波浪，淹没了多少前尘往事，无论再多的血与硝烟，也不会玷污海水的颜色。

“很贵的。”女巫用力地打了杰克的手。

“我有一些质量上乘的抑制剂，跟你换换。”杰克打开口袋。往后随便去哪个海盗船当水手都行，沉船湾的酒吧到处在招募人手。他没料到，几天过去，自己跟的船头一次驶出外海就触礁沉没，机缘巧合之下，他被东印度公司的货运船救起。

杰克的鼻尖捕捉到了药水上方飘散的烟气，他露出嫌恶的表情，挥手扑扑鼻子，“这玩意太臭啦。”

“要么喝，要么给你的alpha生孩子。”女巫不耐烦了，一把将装了几瓶优质抑制剂的口袋攥在手里。

杰克梗住脖子咽下一碗苦药，从童年迈入了成年。

数年后。

贝克特勋爵掏出手绢掩住口鼻，免得闻见烙铁烫伤皮肉的刺鼻气味。

行刑者大声宣读：“杰克·斯派洛，现以烙铁惩罚你深重的罪孽。”

“我知道，你最怕疼了。”贝克特俯身，贴在杰克耳边轻语。

一旦有了海盗的烙印，就永世不得翻身，海盗永远是海盗。杰克的所作所为几乎毁掉了贝克特的前程，作为报复，贝克特签署了对杰克的惩罚。

“点火！”贝克特命令。

手下将浸了油脂的火把扔向停泊的坏姑娘号，杰克的第一艘船，东印度航路上运送货物的杰克·斯派洛船长。

杰克猛地挣脱了钳制，不顾一切地跳入水中。他们不能毁了他的坏姑娘，他的第一艘船，不是幼时幻想出来的黑珍珠，是长大以后他得到的船。第一艘船不是施舍得来的，他是杰克·斯派洛船长。

尾随杰克的，是贝克特吃惊的目光。杰克竟然把一艘船看得比命还重要，待会儿他没有浮上水面也是咎由自取，贝克特不愿意也不会理解一位船长的心，他仅仅觉得意外罢了。

他与杰克重逢是几个月前，坏姑娘号的大副向贝克特汇报航线上的特殊情况。贝克特原本以为坏姑娘号的大副“杰克·斯派洛”是重名而已，他几年前遇到的杰克·斯派洛，当下肯定在海军中将的府邸陪伴赋闲已久的中将，不可能出现在东印度公司。杰克本人的出现使贝克特几乎不相信自己的眼睛，他猜杰克是逃出来的？被赶出来的？

无论怎样，当今他混得比杰克光鲜太多了，当年他恨不得被女王捏住下巴的是自己，杰克一句场面话也不会讲。现在贝克特是东印度公司的管理层，他出人头地，在家里说话有了分量，打小听着无穷无尽的挖苦长大，他心中积了一股劲头，他不是废物。

但是杰克的好日子没了，在风吹日晒的航运船上当大副，被他管着。

贝克特笃定麻雀的前程得靠他，提拔杰克当船长，降杰克为普通水手，全凭他一句话。

“你是个Omega。”他拿这件事威胁杰克，以为杰克会乖乖听他的摆布。抛出条件拉拢杰克帮他做事，“看在我们当初一面之缘的份儿上。”贝克特说话以这句打头，对杰克提出各种要求。杰克勤快认真，从不偷懒耍滑，还是个识文断字的，谁不喜欢这样的下属。

他心知肚明杰克懂贵族礼数，不跟某些粗鲁的水手一样弄得一团糟，贝克特领杰克去宴会作陪，讨好他的上司。贝克特往上爬的路永无止境，他的梦想是总有一天功成名就，爬到高高的位子上，蔑视过他的人低眉顺眼任他摆布。

谁曾想到杰克这家伙私自放走了一船的奴隶，整整一船。被发现时强词夺理“我不喜欢看到他们的眼睛。”贝克特不了解杰克小时候差点被卖作奴隶这件事，他眼中的杰克，勤奋明理全是装出来的，成心拆他的台，给他使绊子。

上司的怒火叫贝克特一边赔笑脸一边低头认下处分。贝克特必须狠下心来做个表率，自己功成名就的梦想不可以断送在杰克身上。私自放走奴隶简直是海盗行径，贝克特有了主意，一个烙印，几根火把，还有什么能毁掉一个在货运船上工作的青年的梦想呢。他乐见此事发生，他是怎么在短短数年时间内升任管理层的，除了固有的出身与才华，关键是面对任何胆敢阻拦他向上爬的人，他拒绝手软。

他本质上算喜欢杰克，年少时巧遇的男孩，容貌秀气，蜜色的皮肤。

少年贝克特因着在女王面前失败的显摆而惴惴不安，他的耳边恍惚回响家人的斥责“你是个废物，还妄想出人头地，有你吃的就不错了”。

斥责声被杰克轻快的话语打碎，他没有半点嘲笑贝克特的意思，“别想太多啦。”他的眼神飞向离去的女王与侍从们，挨近贝克特耳边说，“我还以为女王打算砍掉我的脑袋。”

杰克是与众不同的，他抚平自己衣服上的褶皱，拽着不太爱活动的少年贝克特在营地里跑来跑去。

（未完待续）

都铎王朝晚期的英格兰，猎巫盛行。


	19. Chapter 19

（本章萨拉查还在魔鬼三角，没有出场，但是有杰克想念萨拉查）  
第十九章：  
杰克扑通跃入水中，他胳膊上的烙伤进了海水，痛感如同密密麻麻的针刺。  
他没救回他的坏姑娘号。船长室的暗格里藏了金币，一个人身上揣着金币，跳进水里是浮不起来的。  
海底是一个光怪陆离的世界，他被海鲜脸的船员们带去见戴维·琼斯。杰克的愿望是让坏姑娘号回来。他一口答应的代价是灵魂卖给戴维·琼斯的飞翔荷兰人号，在幽灵船上服役一百年。  
出卖灵魂的事被抛在脑后，杰克为这艘重生浮出海面的船取名为“黑珍珠”，哼着小调在海边的酒馆门口张贴告示，招募出海的水手。年少时说好把大副的职位留给迭戈。  
黑珍珠号的杰克船长一边贴告示一边唱歌似的骂道，“野狗迭戈，也不等等我，自己跟飞快海兔出海，没靠过岸。”  
“杰克·斯派洛，你是在招募人手？”一个流浪汉可怜巴巴挪过来，攀住了他的胳膊。  
杰克一眼认出，蓬头垢面的流浪汉是巴博萨。  
“赫克托，我以为你在乡下买了个农场，过好日子去了。”杰克双手抱在胸前，若有所思。  
巴博萨一副凄惨模样，“英格兰早已不欢迎海盗，再没什么皇家海盗了，我因为海盗前科被关进了监狱。”  
“你是越狱出来的？”杰克故作震惊地问，他的声音引得附近的行人回头张望。  
巴博萨连忙恳求，“小点声，小点声，给我一条活路吧。我懂航海，在船上装个教士也办得到。”他攥住杰克的衣袖，威胁道，“要不然，我告诉所有人，说你是Omega。”  
念在巴博萨当年协助杰克逃出西班牙的份儿上，杰克任命他担当大副，往后的顺利不必赘述。他们招募到足够多的水手，出海碰碰运气，抢到一两艘满载货物的商船。黑珍珠号的名声打响，杰克生平首次出现在通缉令上，假设他的父亲看到，会为他终于有出息而自豪的。他的悬赏金额水涨船高，杰克·斯派洛船长的名号传遍整个加勒比。  
通缉令上写的是，“杰克·斯派洛，男性alpha。”  
杰克没想到自己也有被当成alpha的一天，观念总是这样，如果你做得足够好，当了船长，他们就先入为主地觉得你是alpha。他喝劣质的朗姆酒像喝水一样，在码头惹事打架，搂住酒馆里的姑娘欠下风流债，放肆地赌钱。谁敢惹他，他拔刀找人决斗，他转变为不折不扣的海盗船长的过程太快，快到他自己甚至觉得不可思议。

杰克爬上黑珍珠的桅杆，他的运气来了。  
一艘盖伦船，比沉默玛丽号、伊丽莎白·博纳文图拉号大得多，看旗帜隶属于西班牙海军，是某支舰队的旗舰。八成是在风暴中与舰队失散，孤零零漂到陌生的海域，被密布的暗礁给困住了。  
出现在加勒比海，船上肯定有很多货物，这种情况下，他们可以开炮，杰克不仅眼馋货物，还眼馋这艘大船。黑珍珠开炮轰击，吓唬吓唬他们，万一炸沉了船，那么前功尽弃。  
海盗一般不会正面招惹大型战列舰，眼下战列舰被暗礁困住的情况则不同，这种时候她特别脆弱，稍有不慎即触礁沉默，抑或误入近海的浅滩。  
杰克掌舵，黑珍珠号谨慎地在大船附近转悠，引诱对方开炮还击耗尽火药。黑珍珠出现在对方炮手视野内，稍微远离炮弹射程，长重炮的炮弹沉沉地落入水中，溅起数英尺高的浪花。  
巴博萨建议暂且围困观望，等大船上的指挥官自己投降，杰克是船长，船长不听大副的话又如何。杰克的打算是，劫持大船的指挥官当人质，他等不及获得这艘大船。当然，他永远不会抛弃黑珍珠，哪怕是比这大两倍的船。  
大船上的人在夜间提心吊胆防备突然袭击，黎明时分稍有懈怠。杰克划小船从黑珍珠号出发，静悄悄摸到大船尾部，抓住绳索爬上甲板，从窗户溜进船长室，整套动作手脚麻利，无声无息。  
杰克首先看到的是船长室的酒柜，别指望里面有朗姆酒，高级军官不喝这玩意。  
他拎出一瓶酒，掖进外衣。苦苦的红酒，在陆地上卖个好价钱。  
西多尼亚公爵结束了祈祷，他也想不出什么法子逃脱。他的战列舰在西印度迷失方向，陷入布满暗礁的海域，遭到海盗的围困，他从未怀疑上帝对他的考验，远征兵败是考验，被海盗围困也是考验。当年兵败归国，他蒙受了无尽的白眼，没有任何贵族欢迎他，走在路上，市民大胆到朝他的随从啐唾沫。  
“是谁人？”西多尼亚公爵几乎喊出声，被突然横出的一把剑架在胸前。  
站在杰克的角度观察眼前的事态，他在船长室挥剑指住一个了中等个头的男人，对方的相貌端庄静雅，长发散开，斗篷披在身上，看上去妥妥一个Omega。既然是站在船长室里的Omega，杰克进一步得出推论，他遇到了指挥官的夫人。  
通缉令上的杰克是alpha，是穷凶极恶的海盗船长。他忽然想去调笑贵族Omega，拈走件首饰作为凭证，就像传奇故事的海盗所吹嘘的。  
“指挥官夫人？”杰克往前迈了半步，剑尖轻戳一下，玩世不恭地吹口哨。  
“我是梅迪纳·西多尼亚公爵，”西多尼亚公爵报上名来，若在往日，他必定不屑将自己的称呼告诉一个卑贱的海盗。一个化了烟熏妆的海盗拿剑准备挟持他，海盗浑身散发出劣质酒的难闻气味，戴一顶旧得看不出颜色的帽子，发梢缀了一堆小玩意。  
“公爵夫人不要着急，不要装成公爵。”杰克耍赖皮了。  
西多尼亚公爵计上心来，他缓缓后退一步，杰克果然紧跟他的步伐。  
杰克瞧见船长室墙上挂的画像，面前的家伙在画上穿的是盔甲，要不是手中持剑，杰克真想腾出手拍拍脑门，他回想起十五岁的自己在纷乱的加的斯城见过西多尼亚公爵。看来，这位公爵早把他给忘了。  
杰克望望西多尼亚公爵清秀俊美的脸，横竖看不像alpha。  
“公爵阁下其实是Omega吧。”杰克的语气像是在逛风月场所，他试探地去摸公爵的手，戒指上硕大的宝石惹他注目。  
“休得无礼！”公爵瞅准时机转身，动作流畅地抽出办公桌上的佩剑，与杰克过了两招，“肮脏的老鼠！”  
杰克空出来的那只手里，变戏法似的出现一把火枪，手指搭上扳机，“我不想有礼。”。  
“枪响会引他们进来。”西多尼亚公爵背后是屋门。  
“我会先开枪打中你。不过，我怎么舍得开枪打Omega呢。”杰克流里流气地说。  
西多尼亚公爵斜斜刺出一剑。  
杰克笃定对方与跟自己一样的Omega，他在格挡的同时挤眉弄眼，“别打我啊，消消气，你这艘船我要定啦。”  
杰克闪开西多尼亚公爵的劈砍，“装作alpha很辛苦，整天风吹日晒的。”  
刹那间，重重的皮革烟草气味爆发出来，公爵彻底被激怒了，他眉头紧锁，面无惧色挥剑，“来吧！”  
alpha与alpha决斗时，本能地会爆出信息素，以达到压制目的。  
杰克瞪大了眼睛，一只手用力捂住鼻子，倒退着踉跄几步，跳上窗台。  
这下坏事了，由于常年服用抑制剂，普通alpha的气味杰克不当回事，然而他招架不住顶级alpha的信息素。  
“咚”一声，杰克跌入了水中。  
杰克游回黑珍珠号，小船扔下不管。他发自内心厌恶别的alpha的气味，这气味不属于他的alpha，使他紧张不安，被标记过的Omega的本能如此。他的心里干巴巴的不是滋味，时隔多年，杰克又开始热切的渴望萨拉查的信息素，苦橙焚香的气味才是他的alpha，别的气味统统不是。他差点刻意忘记被萨拉查的气味包裹的感觉，他已经多年没闻见过这种气味。他需要浓郁的苦橙焚香，杰克的alpha才有的气味，压过别的alpha的带给他的紧张感。  
他湿淋淋地钻出水面，海水洗干净他的鼻尖，他不需要苦橙焚香味，他不需要他的alpha，大不了回黑珍珠号灌两瓶抑制剂。杰克现在的身份是beta，还被当成alpha，萨拉查已经死在魔鬼三角很多年了。  
杰克是当船长的Omega，他见过Omega当船长，错误地相信此类事情是常见的，其实Omega当船长怎会常见。  
西多尼亚公爵衣冠不整走出船长室，打翻了门口的挂灯，他疯狂地大笑“我不会让你们夺走我的船。” 1588年远征惨败是国耻，被英格兰海军击败是他一生中最痛苦的回忆，他忍耐了太久太久，可惜他的运气毫无上升的迹象，如今竟然沦落到被海盗欺压的程度，阴沟里的鼠辈也敢来踩上一脚。  
属下跑近拦他，公爵大声呵退他们，点起火把扔向帆布“这是我的旗舰，你们谁也得不到！”他笑得无比狷狂，全然不似一贯的内敛自持，仿佛要发泄多年积攒的苦闷。

“所以……船呢？货物呢？”吉布斯询问。  
“叫我杰克船长。”杰克用力地弹了一下他的脑门。  
巴博萨问到了重点，“这次一无所获吗？”  
船员们开始懊恼地叹气。  
杰克瞥一眼远处燃烧的盖伦船，那艘船上的人们正在乘坐小船逃离火海。不一会儿，盖伦船的旗子也被引燃了，“如你们所见。”  
他解开外衣，掏出一个酒瓶，满不在乎地说，“我顺来了一瓶好酒，军官喝的那种。”  
杰克拍打黑珍珠号的栏杆，“你是担心我有了大船，不要你了。”  
（未完待续）


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章：  
这次误入魔鬼三角的，是一艘英格兰商船，沉默玛丽号的船员们叫英格兰水手排成一列，一个一个地刺死他们。  
阿尔曼多·萨拉查捡起船舱里散落的通缉令。  
“杰克·斯派洛，男性alpha，犯有海盗、绑架、诈骗……”  
“捉到奖励五百镑”  
有趣的是，他的小麻雀被人当成了alpha。  
“看吧，你的Omega也去当海盗了。”阿尔卡蒂奥的鬼魂不合时宜地出现，攀上阿尔曼多的肩膀。  
阿尔曼多期盼母亲的鬼魂，然而每次出现的都是父亲。死掉的人不可能被杀死第二遍，他是这样，他的父亲也是这样。  
他已经快疯了，不能让父亲的鬼魂将他彻底逼疯。  
“是他把你送进来的，他夺走了你的一切，对不对？”阿尔卡蒂奥捶胸顿足，“我也被夺走了一切！”  
“你的一切，是你的家庭，是这个家。”阿尔曼多淡淡地回了一句。  
阿尔卡蒂奥服软，“乖孩子，是我糊涂了。”  
少顷，他飘到阿尔曼多跟前，“海盗，我生平最恨海盗，海盗把我的灵魂卖给了魔鬼，我的灵魂被上万只魔鬼缠着呢。”  
这些话语，阿尔曼多听得耳朵都起茧子了，他半点也不客气地说，“我还是先考虑考虑我自己的救赎吧。”  
“救赎……我这辈子的救赎……全靠弗兰克了……”阿尔卡蒂奥又开始念叨那堆陈词滥调。  
“你有完没完！”阿尔曼多烦不胜烦。  
阿尔卡蒂奥自以为是，“爸爸给你出个主意，你可以杀死你的Omega，杀了他，就离不开你了。”  
“等他一头撞进来？”阿尔曼多嗤之以鼻。  
“我的弗兰克骑在我身上落泪，他十六岁。”阿尔卡蒂奥没有闭嘴的意思，他从原来的位置撤开。  
阿尔曼多吃惊地看到，父亲的背后，出现了面无表情的母亲。  
父亲刚才的话语，母亲八成全听到了。在妻儿面前讲述自己与情人相处的细节，得多么寡廉鲜耻才能做出来。  
阿尔曼多气得浑身发抖。  
“你的灵魂还缺几十万只魔鬼。”他恨恨地诅咒父亲。  
他听到了西尔维娅颤抖的声音，“把我的灵魂换给魔鬼，只要让我的孩子从这里出去。”

黑珍珠号停泊在加勒比海域的一个港口，杰克搂住贴过来的年轻姑娘，陶醉于刺鼻的香水味，夸夸其谈“……我是很强壮的alpha，公爵在船长室睡的正香，我把公爵夫人摆弄得服服帖帖。”  
穿长裙的姑娘娇滴滴地尖叫起来，一只手向下，从杰克的大腿摸索向钱袋。  
杰克给她们看看自己中指上的宝石戒指，“公爵夫人被我的床技折服，给了我一枚戒指当信物。”他转动着这枚戒指，戒面的宝石正对太阳，光彩熠熠，“说到哪里了？公爵醒来拔剑要砍我，望着公爵夫人依依不舍的眼神，我只得跳水逃走。”  
冒充alpha的杰克哼着不堪入耳的下流小调，被香喷喷的年轻姑娘簇拥到街巷转角，迎面而来的不是手持空瓶子的酒馆伙计，是整整齐齐的一队英格兰海军。  
他慌不择路，打翻了路边小贩的篮子，蹬上墙头又被拽住脚踝拖回来。几名士兵三下五除二把杰克绑了个结实，一位军官手持通缉令，仔细地对照杰克的长相。  
军官掏出手帕擦擦额角的汗水，“海盗杰克·斯派洛，有事找你。”  
“什……什么事？”杰克拔腿想溜，那些人真的是来抓他的，犯了海盗罪的他先在绞刑架上被吊个半死，然后划拉腹部掏出肠子，砍断四肢，再烧成灰烬冲进下水道。  
“你去了就知道！”军官挥手，“赶快点，来不及了。”  
杰克高喊“我要上诉！你们抓错人了！”第三句“你们草菅人命！”被一团破布堵在嘴里。他一脸悲壮地被押进马车，寻思那瓶好酒还没卖出手。  
马车一路疾驰，轧过路面的石块，杰克讨厌乘坐马车，他被颠簸得头晕目眩，浑身快要摇晃散架。  
候在那里的两个侍从不由分说架起杰克走进一栋建筑。他们绕到回廊深处，轻轻打开门，将杰克丢在地上，关紧门扇。  
杰克挣脱绳索爬起来，四周装饰华丽，外面仍是午后，屋内光线昏沉沉，仿佛已提前进入黄昏。  
“杰克·斯派洛！”声音高亢得徒有其表，来自燃烧将尽的生命。  
是师父的声音。  
“杰克·斯派洛，拿莫吉托来！”杰克瞧见，合拢的帘幕之下，他的师父半躺在卧榻上，身边杯子里盛的不是酒，托架上的瓷盆中，冰块冒出丝缕寒气——在加勒比海，最稀罕的东西是冰。  
杰克甚至没有一眼认出弗朗西斯。许多年未见，他的师父衰老了不少，枯瘦的脸颊带了深深的阴影，憔悴得如同一只脚已经踏进了坟墓。  
桌上没有莫吉托，杰克睁大眼睛看着师父的脸，嘴角渐渐往后拉，“你的气色的确不太好……”他碎步跺回门口，拉开一条门缝，探出头喊道“喂，你们有莫吉托吗？”  
几个医生慌慌张张窜出来，他们先前应该是在隔壁等候，“抱歉，阁下的病……”  
“回来！不用你提醒。”弗朗西斯说话时带了尖锐的抽气音，嘴里滴落鲜红的血液。连日以来遭受高烧与脱水的折磨，他枯槁得只剩一把骨头。  
“没有莫吉托。”杰克快步走到师父跟前。杰克幼年的记忆中，师父脾气古怪，做起事来无法无天。  
“六年时间，我困在陆地上。” 弗朗西斯费劲地说。他在岸上赋闲已久，自己的部下有些被关进伦敦塔，因为那些人曾经当过海盗。终于，女王态度冷淡地允许他出海，只不过提出的条件十分一言难尽。弗朗西斯虽然大不如从前，这点判断力还有的，他清楚自己或许会一去不回，然而，他还是答应赶赴殖民地，执行袭击西班牙佬的任务。  
杰克不知道怎么接下去，“我没留在陆地，我起先跟着东印度公司跑商船，后来当了海盗。”他生怕师父不放心，“没有去过西班牙。”  
“陆地上待几年有什么好的，还是当海盗快活。岸上的酒也他妈的难喝，泥地的气味令人作呕。”弗朗西斯有气无力地骂骂咧咧。  
“刚才我坐了一趟马车，被颠得腰痛。”杰克表示赞同，“我当海盗当得不错，做过几趟挣钱的生意。对了，我在通缉令上是alpha。”  
弗朗西斯嘶哑地笑了，溅出的血液顺着他的下巴流向脖颈，“别忘了你也是Omega。”他年轻时因为Omega的身份遭灾受苦。身为Omega这件事，无论他再怎么掩埋与否认，带给他的桎梏都是永远逃不掉的。  
杰克手持毛巾搽干净师父脖子上的血迹，他不愿与师父争辩。Omega的命运何尝不是一种阻碍，他不再是当年那个惦记星空下梦境的十六岁少年了。  
“记住，海盗的命运。” 弗朗西斯也意气风发过，女王许诺帮他复仇，力排众议支持他。他曾经过度自信地以为自己可以在岸上取得体面身份，就像在海上被海盗们敬仰那样。但海盗终归是海盗，一个洗不清的污点。他拼命换来的虚幻荣耀，到头来还不如别人的出身有用，市民视他为英雄，上流社会排斥他。  
他不得不笃信宿命，他担心杰克会走上他的老路。  
杰克沉默了，随着时间的流逝，长大成人的他开始理解这句简短话语的分量。海盗的命运何尝不是如此，陆上的世界是不属于海盗的。  
“哪怕你有那么多财宝。”杰克想起来一个特别重要的问题，大海盗总得埋藏过价值连城的财物，在加勒比哪个不知名小岛的潮汐洞穴里。一张复杂的藏宝图，标注暗语与印记。  
“我的财宝？爪哇国王送给我一块水果蛋糕，我藏在船长室的角落。”弗朗西斯咬着牙根说。他在与逐渐模糊的神志斗争，吐出的血浸透衣襟，之前他支走了仆人，仆人会帮他换掉衬衣。  
杰克抄起另一条毛巾，“除了水果蛋糕，还有呢？”  
“杰克·斯派洛，轮到你当加勒比海盗王了。”弗朗西斯的手在空中虚抓，刚才他的手底下按着的东西被杰克看见，原来是一个珠宝挂坠，“那个罗盘，我忘了告诉你，一旦你抛弃它，它会释放你内心的恐惧。”  
又一波难捱的高热袭击了他，鲜血从他晦暗的双眼里涌出，在脸上划出很长的痕迹，弗朗西斯枯枝一般的手无力地揪住杰克的衣袖。  
他在高烧中谵妄，“告诉我，这一切，是不是我十六岁时，被灌了鸦片酊推上火刑架，做的一场梦？”  
杰克没眨眼睛，“我们在航海。是的，在船上。”他一动不动地站着，听到他的师父微弱的呼吸。  
弗朗西斯安静了几分钟，他的意识仿佛被海浪托起，听到战鼓声、海风扯动旗帜的猎猎声。高烧的眩晕和虚浮，给他一种在船上航行的错觉。  
“杰克！扶我起来穿上盔甲！”   
说完这句，弗朗西斯的喉咙“咯咯”作响，下一个词已经含混了，听不清是什么。  
杰克的手抚上师父逐渐变冷的额头，他眨了一下眼睛。

杰克想了很多，如果他年少时禁不住岸上生活的诱惑，如果他以为自己可以变得与岸上那些人一样，会是怎样一种结局。他在萨拉查家里呆了几年，假设因此任凭对自由的渴望向安逸享乐让步，在奢靡的贵族生活中沉沦下去，以为那是自己所需，他的下场又会如何。  
是时候返回黑珍珠号了，杰克打算掂走那个珠宝挂坠，他得打开看看里面有什么，说不定是藏宝图之类的。  
出乎杰克意料的是，挂坠里有两幅画像，画了同一个红发女人。杰克猛然反应过来，师父临终前念的是“葛洛瑞娜”，英格兰女王的绰号。  
所谓至死不忘大抵就是如此，他的师父没有原因不去怨恨女王，可是最后一刻也没有在恨。杰克不由得有点伤及自身，当年他自己匆匆从萨拉查身边逃走的理由是什么，他忧心以后没机会逃跑。萨拉查一点一点以情爱为引诱，夺去他的自由；萨拉查把杰克最好的朋友送上火刑架，连最后一面都没叫他见；萨拉查一心想让杰克成为装饰画里的人，至死走不出一方窄窄的天地，悠长的岁月中，疏于管理的绘画受潮剥落，他也跟着在上面朽坏。那时的杰克告诉自己应该恨萨拉查，这些全是充足的理由。  
杰克恨萨拉查，他应该恨萨拉查。怨恨这种情绪很难分清，是真正发自内心仇恨，还是认为自己必须去恨。思考到这里，杰克不敢往下想了。  
他感觉自己一直以来在压抑某种影响，杰克此前从未尝试分辨，影响他的，是被标记的Omega的本能，还是内心深处，被思绪的浪涛掩埋在海底的想法。  
弗朗西斯没有被女王标记过， Alpha与Omega之间的联系，不一定只是标记的作用。  
萨拉查死在魔鬼三角，杰克与他不再有联系。倘若杰克没有被标记，他是否也会想起萨拉查，不是因为标记，而是纯粹内心的放不下、挣脱不了自己竭力否认的某种联系。  
这样做，值得吗？  
杰克又不敢想了，他将挂坠塞回师父冰冷的手中。

杰克出门时的步伐仿佛喝醉了酒，几个军官一拥而上，穷追不舍地问：“他肯定告诉你了，他的财宝在哪里？”  
“给我一瓶朗姆酒。不对，两瓶。”杰克竖起两根手指，咧开了嘴。  
军官们以最快的速度去找酒，杰克听到有个军官小声骂他“不要脸的海盗。”  
他的手里被递了两瓶打开的朗姆酒。以后杰克在沉船湾跟人有得吹了，英格兰皇家海军的军官也会低三下四到替海盗开酒瓶。杰克乐不可支地将一整瓶酒全部灌进嘴里，打嗝吐出一大口酒气，熏得身边的军官捂住鼻子。  
杰克勾勾手指，勉为其难地对小声骂过他的军官说：“那我就告诉你吧，告诉你一个人。”  
军官喜出望外，几乎是跳到杰克身前。  
狡猾的杰克凑到军官耳边，郑重其事地说，“就在那里……，”他作了几个口型，没有发出任何声音，末了不忘叮嘱，“弄个大点的船，要不然装不下。”  
军官傻眼了，“到底是哪里啊？”  
杰克把空酒瓶往地上一丢，“我全跟你说了，你尽快出发。”  
其余的军官不怀好意地围住那个倒霉的家伙，七嘴八舌“你瞒着我们”，他们越说越激动，以至于全无绅士风度地扭打成一团。昔日并肩的战友情谊，在宝藏的诱惑面前不堪一击。  
杰克大口喝下第二瓶酒，迈着歪歪扭扭的步子离去。  
喝下两瓶朗姆酒的杰克晕乎乎回到黑珍珠号，若在往常，两瓶酒绝对不会使他醉得这么厉害。  
黑珍珠号在暮霭中扬帆起航，岸上的海军肃立整齐，鸣起礼炮，给他们的中将阁下送葬。杰克在船上醉得笑嘻嘻，仿佛一声声的礼炮是在给他开欢送会，祝他一路顺风。  
他醉了一晚上，醒来才发现，自己被船员丢在了一座荒岛。  
（未完待续）  
师父是一个我加进去的工具人，跟迭戈一样是点醒麻雀，不同的是，迭戈点醒麻雀的自由、离开，师父点醒麻雀的审视自身、回归。为什么我要加进去师父，目的就在这章中麻雀的这段心理活动。  
萨拉查将在下一章从魔鬼三角出来。


	21. Chapter 21

第二十一章：

从那以后又过去了很多年，黑珍珠号失而复得，得而复失，杰克变成了老麻雀，终日醉醺醺的。

老麻雀最近一次丢失黑珍珠号是在龟岛的港口。该怎么处理？贴个寻物启事显然不是海盗的作风，举起枪在酒馆里询问线索，他有什么可以用作悬赏的？

他也不是没试过改行当土匪，事实证明他不适合做这行。老麻雀稀里糊涂回到了阔别已久的英格兰，上岸还没站稳，一列士兵抓住了他。此次没用绳索绑他，而是直接在他的手腕脚腕还有脖子拴了沉重的镣铐。

杰克被塞进一辆华丽的马车。大人物总是在临终前忏悔，他想，这辈子第一次认真祈祷上帝，他衷心希望这回死的是贝克特。

不会是贝克特，他去的地方太奢华了，除非贝克特通过政变当了国王。贝克特是什么人他还不了解，这小子天生不是造反的材料。

杰克看到一张上面有各种精美点心的长桌，金质与银质的餐具摆得一丝不苟，时令的鲜花装点着金线刺绣的桌布。

背后的侍从官提醒杰克，“陛下听说了你与人鱼们成为朋友的事。”

“杰克·斯派洛，我正在考虑一个问题。”一个低沉的声音，从桌子对面那堆眩目的丝绸珠宝里发出，杰克终于注意了垂垂老矣的女王。

女王的头发依旧火红，她的假发永远合乎流行的样式，“是绞死你，还是让你去找青春不老泉。”

“问题在于，我没有船。”杰克两只手掌压住桌面，偷偷将几只金银餐叉塞进袖口。

“你可以宣誓加入皇家海军，这对于一个海盗来说，是莫大的荣耀。”侍从官代替女王回答。

杰克抄起桌上的一盘布丁，倒进嘴里，“皇家海军？如果您再年轻五十岁的话，我会考虑讨好您。”他想把瓷盘塞进衣襟，又忍住了。

“好的，你拒绝。”伴随着一声咆哮似的咳嗽，女王突然起身，抽出手边一柄重剑，指住杰克的脖颈。

杰克对上了熟悉的凶猛眼神，他倒抽一口凉气。少年麻雀担心被女王砍掉脑袋，老麻雀同样担心。  
“陛下，绝非如此，我是开玩笑。”杰克连敬语都用足了。他还差左手腕上的镣铐没解开，拖延半分钟时间并不难。

杰克深吸一口气，搜肠刮肚回忆年少时记下的高雅辞令，“一个普通的海盗梦寐以求的是什么，是价值连城的财富还是……”

蓦地，他从椅子上跳起，像一只麻雀一般，逃往窗口。

“捉住他！”侍从官高喊，侍卫从四面八方涌过来。

老麻雀经历了黑珍珠丢失以来最艰难的一次逃离，他在黑市上卖掉金银餐叉喝酒赌钱，糊里糊涂地过了一个月或是两个月。

治愈宿醉最好的方式是再来一瓶。

“给我来一瓶朗姆酒。”他抓抓口袋，空荡荡得像荒岛上饿死水手的胃。身上还有什么值钱的东西，杰克在酒馆老板不耐烦的目光中掏遍了全身的口袋。

他还有一只罗盘，换瓶朗姆酒不成问题。

老麻雀依稀记得罗盘不能丢，宿醉的头疼让他无力往复杂里思考。一个没有船的船长，要罗盘干什么呢？

吧台在晃动，酒馆老板眼疾手快收起罗盘。

杰克拿起吧台上的一瓶朗姆酒，耳边飘进了酒馆老板悠悠然的声音：

“看你这么穷酸，可以找杰克·斯派洛船长，他在楼上。”

老麻雀一个激灵，彻底摆脱了宿醉状态，他摸摸脑袋确认自己没有死去。奇了怪了，世界上还有另一个杰克·斯派洛？

他上楼一探究竟，遇到了易容成他的模样的安洁莉卡。

安洁莉卡没放老麻雀逃窜，“我来找你履行婚约。”她嗅了嗅对方后颈的气味。幼年的杰克被订给过她，蒂格船长给了黑胡子家半张海图作为杰克的嫁妆，另外半张准备让杰克长大以后嫁过去时带上。蒂格船长声称，海图上绘有青春不老泉的方位。

“我不需要alpha，我两个月前把自己卖给了一个比你老两倍的alpha，我奉劝你找她决斗。”杰克慌了神。

安洁莉卡的牙齿碰一碰杰克后颈的皮肤，“标记可以被覆盖。”

偏见总是招人烦，“Omega不能当船长”是什么无稽之谈。安洁莉卡从第一天出海，就装作alpha，她一直装得惟妙惟肖。

“我有疥疮，我有梅毒！”杰克嚷嚷，“我丢了船只能卖身维生，你不会想碰我这身烂肉的。”

老麻雀越说越来劲，“成千上万个alpha与beta搞过我，我衣服脱了全是溃疡。我给你介绍几个年轻漂亮的Omega，有男有女随你挑。”

安洁莉卡抚摸杰克的手背。“你给几个alpha生过孩子？”她的手指上移到杰克的小臂。

“我不会给你生的。”杰克伸手用力捂住后颈，坚贞得仿佛这些年他没出过修道院的门。

“不着急标记你，”安洁莉卡的话让杰克松了一口气，“我要你带我去找青春不老泉。”

“你们女alpha为什么都执着于这个地方？”杰克撇撇半边嘴角。

“你想不想弄回你的船？我知道你的黑珍珠号在哪里，她现在再安全不过了。”安洁莉卡打量着杰克，开出合适的价码。

“我不相信你。”杰克别过脸去。

“一个夏日清晨…”

“我小心的踱着步子…”

微风吹拂朽烂桅杆的顶端，萨拉查站在沉默玛丽号的后甲板上唱出歌谣，他苍白的脸上浮现出微笑，剑尖敲击船体打着节拍。

他在魔鬼三角里度过了无数个痛苦的日日夜夜。

“他的头发卷曲…”

“他的眼睛乌黑深邃…”

头顶的石壁碎裂，在涌进的日光下化为齑粉。萨拉查记不清自己多久没见过阳光，一年，十年，还是更长时间。魔鬼三角幽深的洞窟开始塌陷，如同它们是由黄油制作一般，在海水中分崩离析。

沉默玛丽号自由了，一望无际的海面上，船员等待他们的船长下达指示。

“出发！找杰克·斯派洛复仇！”

（未完待续）


End file.
